Believe
by Monkey D Victoria
Summary: Mundo alternativo: Nami comienza la preparatoria, y se da cuenta de que esta enamorada ¿De quien?¿Que sucedera entre estos dos?¿Y cuando se presenten inconvenientes? LuNa ZoRo AceNo - ULTIMO CAPITULO -
1. Chapter 1 Biblioteca

_**Bueno… bueno… acá les dejo mi primer fic subido en esta pagina, les digo, que poray lo vean en otro lugar… sin embargo, me gustaría que si lo leen en otra pagina me avisen…**_

Luffy abrió los ojos, estaba en su cuarto, una ráfaga de luz entro, se levanto y recordó que ese día debería ir a la preparatoria. Se sentó en su cama y se froto los ojos, luego bostezo y se paro, abrió la ventana de su cuarto y aspiro el aire. Luego, fue hacia su armario, lo abrió y saco la ropa para ir a la preparatoria, una camisa blanca, un pantalón negro, una corbata y unos zapatos del mismo color.

Bajo las escaleras tranquilamente y sin ningún apuro, luego llego a la cocina.

¡Luffy! ¿Te despertaste solo? – Le pregunto su hermano mayor Ace

Si, es que algo me incomodo –

¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto Ace mientras ponía el cereal en un tazón, luego coloco el tazón delante de su hermanito

No es nada – Dijo Luffy luego bajo el tazón de una

¿Es algo personal? – Pregunta su hermano mientras se sentaba en una silla

Bueno… en realidad , si – Respondió Luffy con la cabeza agachada

¿Es… - Pregunto mirándolo - … una chica? –

De repente el timbre sonó. Ace se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta. Luffy quedo solo.

¡Ahh… Se me hace tarde! – Grito, se paro y corrió a la puerta - ¿Quién es? – Pregunto al ver a Ace con un amigo

Es un amigo de la preparatoria – Respondió – Hoy ninguno de nuestro curso va –

Adiós, que se diviertan – Dijo Luffy mientras pasaba por entre medio de los dos, pero Ace lo tomo del brazo

¿Es lo que te pregunte hace cinco minutos? –

No, son los exámenes – Respondió con una sonrisa – Me tengo que ir, suéltame –

¿A dónde vas? Estas muy apurado – Pregunto Ace sin soltarlo

Voy a buscar a Nami – Respondió, tiro de su brazo y se soltó

Con que Nami ¿Eh? – Dijo Ace en voz baja

Luffy salio de la casa. El hombre miro a Ace:

¿Es su novia o la chica que le gusta? – Pregunto el amigo

No, es una amiga de la infancia, siempre su hermana yo acordábamos el mismo colegio, para que fueran juntos, se conocieron a los seis años, desde entonces son amigos y van juntos al colegio, creeme no hay nada entre ellos –

Luffy camino una cuadra y luego doblo a la derecha. Llego a una casa de madera, tenía dos pisos, el primero era bastante grande y un patio de piso de madera, el segundo tenía un bacón en uno de los cuartos. Luffy toco la puerta, estuvo unos minutos hasta que se abrió la puerta.

¡Luffy! – Dijo una chica de hermosa cabellera violeta

¡Nojiko! – Le sonrió y luego bajo la mirada

¿Eh? ¿Luffy? ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Nojiko – Sabes que puedes contar conmigo –

No, no es nada – Le sonrió para no preocuparla

De acuerdo – Dijo no muy convencida

Ya esto – Grito una pelirroja - ¡Hola Luffy! – Le sonrió

Hola Nami – Dijo con una sonrisa pero no con el mismo animo de siempre

Buenos, nos vamos – Dijo Nami

Luffy y Nami caminaban por la calle, por esa zona no había nada de transito. La pelirroja notaba algo raro en el joven.

Luffy – Dijo sin siquiera mirarlo - ¿Qué sucede? –

… - El la miro, observaba el suelo – Nada –

¿Seguro? – Y lo miro – No te creo –

Luffy se quedo sin aliento, mientras que la pelirroja lo miraba seriamente.

Son… - Dijo el morocho - … los exámenes –

¿Solo eso? – Dijo Nami un poco mas alegre – No te preocupes, yo te ayudo – Y luego de pensarlo - ¿Qué tal hoy, en la biblioteca? –

De… de acuerdo – Dijo y luego pensó para confirmar – No, no hay problema –

Llegaron a la preparatoria donde en la entrada se encontraba Robin.

Hola Robin – Dijo Nami con una sonrisa

¡Hola Nami! ¡Hola Luffy! – Dijo Robin – Luffy, si buscas alguno, Sanji y Usopp, los vi subir hace unos momentos –

¡Gracias! – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa, luego salio corriendo adentro de la preparatoria

Nami ¿Qué tal si nosotras también vamos adentro? –

De acuerdo – Respondió la pelirroja

Ambas entraron. La preparatoria tenía una planta baja y tres pisos más. Subieron al segundo piso donde se encontraba su aula, allí estaban Vivi, Sanji, Zoro, Usopp, Chopper y Luffy. Entraron al aula, donde se sentaron en sus asientos, pero justo cuando se iban a poner a hablar, el profesor entro.

Las clases, eran típicas, mientras el profesor explicaba, Robin, Vivi y Nami eran las únicas que prestaban atención. Robin a veces prestaba atención o a veces se reía de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Chopper y Usopp se reía de lo que hacia Luffy. Nami a veces también caía rendida de aguantar la risa. Sanji a veces prestaba atención, o peleaba con Zoro, o coqueteaba con chicas. Zoro, dormía, o peleaba con Sanji, o también a veces, les gritaba a Luffy y a Usopp, por lo que le estaban haciendo. Luffy solo molestaba, dibujaba a Zoro mientras dormía o tiraba avioncitos de papel en clase o comía en clase.

Llego el descanso, era un periodo de tiempo en donde los alumnos tenían para comer. Los ocho estaban sentados en el patio del colegio, hablaban de cualquier cosa, comida, tareas y que había hecho el fin de semana.

¿Nami? – Pregunto Luffy, ella lo miro - ¿Sabes por que los del tercer piso no vienen hoy? –

¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – Pregunto Nami confundida

Por que tu hermana va al mismo grado que el mío – Dijo Luffy con su típica sonrisa

No, no lo se – Respondió Nami pensativa

El timbre interrumpió la conversación de los ocho. Todos fueron a su aula, donde continuaron sus respectivas clases.

A la salida, todos se encontraban a la puerta, despidiéndose.

Bien, Luffy ¿Nos vamos? – Pregunto el peliverde

No, tengo que ir con Nami a la biblioteca – Le explico

¿Para que? – Pregunto Zoro

Me va a ayudar en mis estudios – Respondió con una sonrisa – Ya que, como falta mucho para terminar, nos están dando muchos exámenes –

¡Luffy! ¡Vamos! – Grito la pelirroja

Ambos se dirigieron a la biblioteca juntos, en el viaje hablaron del colegio, hasta que llegaron. Una vez allí entraron.

Muy bien ¿Con que empezamos? – Dijo Nami mirando los libros – La primera prueba es de… ¡GEOGRAFIA! ¡Que bien! ¡Me encanta! – Exclamo

… A mi no – Dijo Luffy mientras miraba los libros con desprecio

Este – Dijo tomando un libro

Luffy y Nami se sentaron en unas sillas y se pusieron a leer, Nami le explicaba (Como tres veces cada tema) y lo obligaba a escribir. Estuvieron dos horas allí, así que decidieron irse a sus casas. Como era algo tarde Luffy acompaño a Nami a su casa, luego se dirigió a la de el.

Hola hermano – Dijo

Hola Luffy – Respondió Ace

¿Por qué hoy no fuiste? – Le pregunto

¿Por qué hoy viniste tarde? – Agrego su hermano – Yo no te voy a responder y tu tampoco – Dijo mientras se paraba – Me voy a mi cuarto – Y comenzó a irse –

Fui a la biblioteca, Nami me ayudo a estudiar – Dijo Luffy, Ace paro y volteo hacia su hermanito

Mañana tenemos un examen muy difícil, nos tomamos Viernes, Sábado, Domingo y Lunes para estudiar – Le dijo Ace y se fue

Luffy quedo en el comedor en silencio por unos segundos, luego recordó.

Ahh… ¡Ace! ¿Dónde esta la cena? – Grito

¿La cena? Me la comí ¡Perdón! – Grito desde su cuarto – Come algo del refrigerador, creo que hay sándwiches –

Luego de comer unos cuantos sándwiches, se dirigió a su cuarto y se tiro en su cama, quedando profundamente dormido.

_**Gracias por leer este fic, ojala les halla gustado, por favor dejen su comentario…**_


	2. Chapter 2 Preparacion

_**¡He aquí mi segundo capitulo de Relieve! Esta vez, Robin intrigada, le pregunta a Nami algo, algo que la hara pensar mucho….**_

_**Bueno no les digo mas, Hajajaaja… Muchisimas gracias a Katty Chavez, que me alegra que te este gustando el rumbo del fic, tratare de para a Nami y tranquilizarla un poco mas… o no… Hajajaja, Y tambien a animefull4ever, que ademas de comentarme en me comento aquí, muchas gracias, en ambos y no te preocupes, estoy por terminar otro capitulo….**_

Al otro día Luffy abrió los ojos, su hermano lo estaba llamando y sacudiendo.

¡LUFFY! ¡HACE MEDIA HORA QUE TE ESTOY LLAMANDO! –

¿Si? ¿Te importa si duermo un poco más? – Dijo cerrando los ojos

¡NO! ¡HEY! ¡LUFFY! – Dijo sacudiéndolo - ¡ME RINDO, MAS TARDE TE DESPERTARE A MI MODO! –

Ace bajo las escaleras, pero justo tocaron el timbre. Abrió la puerta.

¡Nami! ¡Que sorpresa! Pasa – ce la hizo entrar, una vez adentro - ¿Sucede algo? –

No, como todos estos Luffy fue a buscarme, decidí hoy venir por el – Dijo

De acuerdo ¿Te ofrezco algo? - Pregunto

Solo una respuesta – Dijo pelirroja

Pregunta lo que deseas – Le dijo Ace con un tono de seguridad

Quiero saber… ¿Por qué Luffy…? No se lo ve como siempre, me dijo que eran los exámenes, pero no le creo – Susurro Nami

Si no son los exámenes, no tengo idea – Respondió Ace – Pero… yo también lo he notado, me dijo que eran los exámenes pero… ahora que lo dices… -

Justamente, por eso – Exclamo Nami

Nami, voy a despertar a Luffy ¿Quieres ayudarme? –

De acuerdo – Dijo Nami

Ace se dirigió a la cocina y saco, de la heladera, una cubitera con hielo. Luego subieron al cuarto del joven, una vez allí, Ace le pidió a Nami que le diera un par de hielos y de los puso dentro de la remera a Luffy.

Ahh… - Grito mientras pegaba un salto, luego los miro - ¡Ace! – Tanto Ace como Nami rieron - ¡Nami! ¿Qué haces aquí? –

Vine a buscarte – Dijo con una sonrisa

De acuerdo enseguida me cambio – Dijo mientras se sacaba los hielos de la remera

Ace y Nami bajaron a la cocina. Ella estaba sentada, mientras el preparaba algo para comer (sencillo, algunas cosas que sabia hacer), Ace le sirvió un vaso de jugo.

Si se te ofrece algo mas, dímelo – Le dijo Ace

No, gracias – Le sonrió

En eso, Luffy bajo y luego de comer algo (Muy poco según el), salieron los tres hacia la preparatoria. Una vez allí, Ace subió al tercer piso y, Nami y Luffy fueron a su aula.

Nami fue directo a Robin, ya que Vivi no se encontraba ahí.

Hola Robin – Dijo mientras apoyaba su mochila en la mesa

Hola Nami ¿Cómo estas? – Pregunto la morocha

Muy bien – Dijo con felicidad – Me he reído mucho hoy en la mañana, Ace despertó a Luffy poniéndole hielo en su remera – Y soltó una risa

Ya veo… Así fuiste a la casa de Luffy ¿Eh? –

Si – Respondió la pelirroja

De repente el profesor entro al aula haciendo que todos se callen y presten atención.

Bien – Dijo – Ahora, ya que mañana es la feria, debemos terminar los preparativos –

¡Si! – Gritaron todos, pero luego un murmullo cubrió el aula

Eso es genial – Dijo Usopp

Si, apuesto a que habrá mucha comida – Agrego Luffy

Si te lo aseguro – Dijo Robin – Además, Sanji es uno de los cocineros, así que será la mejor comida –

Bien, ahora… - Dijo el profesor

Lo siento – Lo interrumpió Vivi – Llegue tarde, ya que el profesor Hajime me pidió que haga algo –

No importa, señorita, tome asiento – Dijo y cuando la joven se sentó - Bueno… prosigo, ya que mañana es la feria, hoy será el ultimo día de practica del club de teatro, el día que los de decoración decoren la preparatoria, los de cocina preparen todo para mañana y, los de pelea practiquen, en cuanto a los que cobran, ayuden al club que gusten – Explico el profesor – Bien, vayan a sus salones –

Los ocho nakama salieron. Sanji y Nami entraron en la cocina; Vivi entro al aula del escenario, donde se encontró con Nojiko; Luffy, Usopp y Robin fueron a decorar; Zoro fue al taller de pelea con katana; Y Ace y Chopper, como no tenían nada que hacer, fueron a ayudar a Luffy, Robin y Usopp.

Sonó la campana y todos al patio.

¿Dónde esta Nami? – Pregunto Vivi

Tampoco veo a Sanji, por aquí – Agrego Usopp

Deben seguir adentro – Dijo Robin

Seguro – Dijo Luffy con una sonrisa

Luego del descanso, regresaron a sus tareas, donde todo salio de maravilla.

A la salida, Robin acompañaba a Nami a su casa, ya que debía hablar con ella.

¿De que querías hablar? – Pregunto la pelirroja

Te quería hace unas preguntas – Dijo la morocha

¿Qué clase de preguntas? – Pregunto intrigada

¿Qué opinas de Luffy? –

¿Luffy? ¿A que te refieres? – Pregunto Nami confundida

Me refiero ¿Qué opinas de el como amigo? –

Bueno… es un buen amigo, de hecho es mi mejor amigo, además… - Comenzó

Si, pero – La interrumpió la morocha – Ustedes, siempre viene juntos al colegio y se llevan excelente – Dijo en tono burlón

Bueno, somos muy amigos… - Empezó feliz, pero luego se detuvo y se puso a pensar - ¿A que te refieres? –

¿No será que te gusta nuestro querido amigo Luffy? –

¡¿De que hablas? – Grito Nami – Robin ¿Cómo se te ocurre? –

No lo se, siempre viene juntos, y… -

Te juro que Luffy no me gusta – La interrumpió Nami

De acuerdo – Le sonrió – Bueno yo doblo en esta, me imagino que debes descansar, yo no haré nada, pero tu tienes que trabajar todo el día –

Si, como moza – Agrego la pelirroja

Bueno, nos vemos – Dijo Robin

Nos vemos –

Nami siguió, hasta su casa y se puso a diseñar el traje que tenia que llevar al otro día, una vez listo, bajo y comenzó a cenar.

Nami – La llamo Nojiko que estaba en la cocina - ¿Qué haces tu? –

Soy moza, voy a servir comida ¿Tu? –

Me toco actuar, vamos a hacer una obra de teatro, sobre piratas – Exclamo

¡Que bueno, lastima que no podré ir! Tengo que trabajar todo el día – Dijo con tristeza

No te preocupes, en mis tiempos libres yo te iré a visitar – Dijo Nojiko

De acuerdo –

Nami termino de cenar y se dirigió a su cuarto donde se puso a pensar.

Nami:_ Robin ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo me va a gustar mi mejor amigo de la vida? Creo que te confundiste… A mi, gustarme Luffy, no lo creo…_

_**Espero que el apoyo siga, y no solo por parte de animefull4ever, y de Katty Chavez, sino de tambien de otras personas, gracias**_


	3. Chapter 3 Feria

_**Hola a todos, bueno aquí les dejo mi tercer capitulo, ojala les guste, y bueno vengo Updating rápido, hajaja, es que ya lo tengo listo y para no hacerlos esperar… Hajaja**_

_**Esta vez, arabesco a fan de ace por su comentario y a Money., tratare de alargar las descripciones, es que es mi primer fic y bueno… la verdad, no soy muy experta, gracias por desearme suerte, ojala pueda terminar los caps y sean de su agrado…**_

_**¿Sera que Nami esta descubriendo sus sentimientos? Y ya alguien que sospecha de eso ¿Quién sera?**_

Nami despertó a causa del despertador. Se paro y vistió con la ropa de la preparatoria, luego guardo el vestido que había hecho para la feria en una bolsa. Bajo, Nojiko ya no estaba, según una nota que había dejado, se había ido temprano para terminar de prepararse. Nami desayuno y cuando termino, escucho el timbre, fue a la puerta y la abrió.

¡Luffy! – Exclamo con sorpresa

Hola Nami - -Le sonrió – ¿Nami sucede algo? – Le pregunto ya que la pelirroja se le había quedado mirándolo

¿Eh? No, no es nada – Suspiro

De acuerdo – Volvió a sonreír

Luego mientras caminaban, había un silencio, que a Nami le molestaba mucho. Entonces decidió romperlo.

Luffy ¿Qué te sucedía el otro día? Me dijiste que te preocupaban los exámenes, pero… lo siento, pero no te creo –

Nami – Dijo Luffy y bajo la cabeza – Lo siento, pero te mentí, no eran los exámenes – Le confeso – Es que hable con Shanks, se mudara de vuelta, por el trabajo –

Luffy… No te preocupes, Shanks y tu son muy buenos amigos, aunque se mude, ustedes nunca se olvidaran, ya veras, pronto volverá –

Tienes razón, gracias – Dijo Luffy

Al llegar a la preparatoria y entrar, todo era un alboroto. De repente, ambos vieron a Vivi pasar corriendo con un vestido, paro delante de ellos.

¡Luffy! ¡Nami! – Dijo – Luffy, Ace te estaba buscando en el primer piso –

De acuerdo – Dijo Luffy y salio corriendo

Nami – Dijo Vivi - ¡Ace y Luffy son muy lindos! ¡Como se nota que son hermanos! –

¿En serio? No lo creo – Dijo Nami – Si son muy buenas personas… -

¡Vamos Nami! A todos les gusta alguien en la vida –

Bueno… yo todavía no encontré a esa persona – Dijo algo molesta

Ahh… cierto, Sanji te andaba buscando en la cocina –

Cierto, debo cambiarme, nos vemos – Dijo Nami y salio corriendo

Todo estaba listo, la gente comenzaba a entrar, y todos comenzaban a trabajar. Usopp paseaba junto con Luffy, Zoro y Robin.

¿Acaso no tienes que dar tu presentación? – Pregunto Robin al peliverde

No, aun no, la mía empieza a las 10am ¿Y son las…? –

Son las 9am – Dijo Usopp

Falta Mucho – Agrego Zoro

Ahora ¿A dónde vamos? – Pregunto el narigón

A comer – Dijo Luffy

¿Vamos a ver a Nojiko y a Vivi? – Sugirió Robin

No – Dijo Luffy – Vamos a comer –

¡Luffy no empieces! – Grito algo molesto Usopp

Vamos a comer – Dijo – Comer –

¿Qué tal si vamos a ver a Ace y a Chopper? – Dijo Zoro

A comer – Pero el resto ya ignoraba a Luffy por que era muy molesto - ¡A COMER! – Grito

¡De acuerdo! – Grito Zoro - ¡Pero deja de molestar! –

¡Si! – Sonrió

Se dirigieron a la cocina, donde ya había mucha gente probando las esqusiteses de Sanji. Se sentaron en una mesa, Luffy grito:

¡HOLA! TRAIGAN COMIDA –

Al escuchar un cliente, Nami, que traía un hermoso vestido rosa, sin mangas, un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, con un delantal blanco en la parte de abajo del vestido atado con un moño, con unos tacos rosas, y en el pelo, dos colitas y un hermoso listón rosa, salio a encargar su pedido.

¡Chicos! – Exclamo – No quería que me vean así – Dijo con la cabeza gacha

¿Por qué no? No te queda mal – Dijo Luffy

¡Luffy! – Murmuro la joven y se lo quedo viendo, luego reacciono y cambio la mirada - ¿Qué van a pedir? –

Tráenos algo para tomar, café – Dijo Robin

¡Y PARA COMER! –

Les traeré facturas – Dijo Nami

¡Si! – Exclamo el morocho

Nami se dirigió a la cocina, y tomo una bandeja con cuatros vasos, una jarra de café y seis medialunas. Salio y comenzó a servir café en los vasos, pero algo le llamaba la atención, de reojo comenzó a observar a Luffy, no sabia por que, hacia ya mas de 10 años que eran amigos, y no era la primera vez que el la halagaba, pero esa vez, su corazón sentía algo diferente.

Nami: _¿Qué me esta pasando? ¿Por qué… mi corazón… late muy fuerte…? ¿Será posible que…? No, eso es imposible…_

Al terminar de servirles, corrió hacia la cocina. Y se sentó en un rincón.

No pienso ir allí hasta que se vaya – Murmuro con los ojos cerrados

¿Quién? – Dijo una voz

Cuando Nami abrió los ojos, vio a Robin agachada mirándola, grito y se paro de un salto.

¿Quién? – Pregunto nuevamente mientras de paraba

Nadie – Dijo

Vamos ¿Quién es la persona que mencionaste? – Pregunto

No es nadie –

¿Acaso no es Luffy? –

¡No! – Grito - ¡El no me gusta! –

¿Quién no te gusta? – Pregunto Sanji

Sanji ¡Basta! – Dijo algo molesta y triste

Nami salio corriendo a atender a otros clientes que la estaban llamándola.

¿De quien hablaban? – Pregunto Sanji con curiosidad

No lo se – Sonrió – No me dijo… -

Mientras Nami servía, Luffy la llamo.

¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto

Tráeme dos medialunas mas – Grito – Son para Ace y Chopper –

Si – Dijo y luego murmuro – Que lindo es –

Una vez con las facturas en mano, que las llevaba Usopp ya que ni Robin, ni Zoro, ni Usopp confiaban en el. Se dirigieron donde estaban Ace y Chopper (en la entrada).

Tengan – Dijo Usopp – Dándoles una bolsa de papel – Les compramos esto –

Gracias – Dijo Chopper

Si, gracias – Dijo Ace agarrando la bolsa, luego la abrió y miro hacia adentro y rió - ¿Es una broma? –

No ¿Por? – Pregunto Robin

No hay nada adentro – Respondió Ace

Luffy… - Murmuro Zoro pero todos lo escucharon

¡¿TE LAS COMISTE TU? – Grito Usopp

Bueno me voy, mi función va a empezar – Dijo Zoro pegando media vuelta y yéndose

¡¿LUFFY TE COMISTE NUESTRAS MEDIALUNAS? – Dijo Ace algo enojado

Bueno... tenía algo de hambre… - Dijo Luffy con una sonrisa y frotándose la nuca

¡LUFFY! – Grito Ace

Ace salto del mostrador y comenzó a corre a su hermano menor por toda la preparatoria.

¡Ace! ¡Espera! ¡No me dejes todo el trabajo a mí! - Grito Chopper

Pero ya era tarde, ambos se habían alejado uno tras de otro. De repente, Luffy entro en la cocina, donde se hallo a Nami sirviendo, el fue directo hacia la chica y se le paro enfrente.

Nami – Dijo

¿Qué sucede Luffy? – Dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos y un leve rubor surgía en su rostro

Escóndeme –

¿De quien? – Pregunto confundida

De Ace –

Pero justo Ace entro en al cocina, y Luffy se vio obligado a esconderse atrás de Nami, apoyando su cara en la espalda de la joven, lo cual hizo que ella se sonroje y, se quede impresionada y congelada en ese lugar. Ace se le acercó mirando a sus costados.

Nami ¿Has visto a… – Luego miro atrás de la figura de la chica - … mi hermano? –

Ace: _Ese idiota, se cree que soy tarado_

No, aquí no esta – Dijo Nami frotándose la nuca, algo nerviosa y riendo falsamente

… - Ace la miro - ¿Crees que soy tarado? – Nami no respondió – Eres muy buena con el – Luego dijo en voz alta (Apropósito) - ¿Aquí no esta? Entonces me voy – Mientras salía de la cocina

Gracias – Dijo parándose atrás de ella, luego la tomo de los hombros y la dio vuelta

¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto algo roja

Gracias – Le sonrió, luego la soltó y se fue corriendo

Luffy – Suspiro ella

La tarde fue mas tranquila, Robin, Zoro, Luffy y Usopp vieron la obra de Vivi y Nojiko. Luego Luffy, Usopp y Robin vieron la pelea de Zoro usando su técnica de tras katanas, Santoryu, que por supuesto gano.

A la hora de irse, Luffy fue a la cocina.

Nami ¿Vienes? Nos vamos juntos ¿Tu Sanji? – Pregunto

No, nosotros junto con los de la cocina debemos terminar de limpiar la cocina – Le explico la pelirroja

De acuerdo – Dijo Luffy y salio de la cocina

Nami siguió limpiando, perdida en sus pensamientos, de repente alguien tras ella, dijo:

¡TE COMPRE ESTO EN LA FERIA! –

Nami grito y se dio vuelta de un salto, luego vio, era Luffy. Su rostro se ruborizo, ya que lo tenía muy cerca, luego agarro lo que Luffy le estaba dado.

¿Para mí? – Pregunto Nami apuntándose el rostro

Si – Le sonrió

Gracias –

Nami abrió la pequeña cajita de madera que le había dado, adentro tenia un brazalete con piedritas plateadas. La pelirroja se sorprendió.

¡Que hermoso! – Exclamo

¡Fiuf! Que bueno que te gusto –

¿Y por que esto? – Pregunto algo sonrojada

Por ser mi mejor amiga, y ayudarme siempre como hoy – Dijo sonriente

Gracias – Dijo aunque sabia que sabia que se pondría roja, lo abrazo

Te ayudare a terminar y nos iremos juntos –

Luffy ayudo a Nami y a los demas a terminar de limpiar, luego la acompaño a su casa.

Gracias por todo – Le agradeció la pelirroja

No hay por que agradecer –

Luego de esto, Luffy fue a su casa, donde se encontró con Ace y cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras su hermano mayor, le dijo:

Nami es muy buena persona ¿Verdad? – Eso hizo que se detenga

Si, es verdad – Dijo con una sonrisa

Seria buena novia –

Podría ser –

Además de ser muy hermosa ¿No? –

No lo se, nunca me puse a pensar eso – Le dijo pensativo – Bueno me voy a dormí –

Si yo también – Agrego Ace

_**Nuevamente, espero que el apoyo siga, muchas gracias por leer, y gracias por llegar hasta aquí, conmigo **____** , nos vemos**_


	4. Chapter 4 Detencion

_**Hola! Aquí les dejo mi nuevo capitulo de Relieve, espero que les guste, muchisimas gracias… Muchisimas gracias a fan de ace y a animefull4ever…**_

¡Luffy! – Grito Ace - ¡Arriba! ¡Me canse! – Ace fue a un costado de la cama, tomo el colchón y lo dio vuelta, haciendo que Luffy caiga al piso

¿Qué quieres Ace? – Pregunto medio dormido con la cara en el piso

¡QUE TE DESPIERTES! –

Ahh…si, si – Respondió – Ya… -

¡NO TE DUERMAS! –

Finalmente Luffy se levanto, se cambio y bajo a desayunar. Al terminar, se dirigió a la casa de Nami, donde toco la puerta y ella le abrió.

Hola Luffy –

Hola Nami – Le sonrió

¿Por qué tienes la corbata así? – Pregunto mientras se la acomodaba

No lo se – Dijo bostezando – Hoy mi hermano me tiro del colchón – Le contó a la pelirroja

Pobre, seguro debe buscar formas de despertarte en revistas – Dijo Nami entre risas

Ambos se dirigieron a la preparatoria. Una vez allí, Luffy se cruzo con Zoro y Nami y Robin.

Nami ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Le pregunto Robin

Claro – Agrego Nami

Quisiera saber ¿Si te gusta Luffy? –

¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué preguntas eso? – Dijo toda colorada

Bueno a decir verdad, ayer no te vi muy feliz cuando Luffy no esta cerca de ti y tu rostro se pone completamente rojo –

No es verdad – Dijo Nami

¡Ey! Nami – Dijo, ella volteo y lo miro – Iré con Zoro –

De… de… de acuerdo – Dijo con su rostro ruborizado, luego volteo y miro a Robin

¿Desde cuando? –

Ayer, el día que me preguntaste eso, no me atraía en lo mas mínimo, pero… desde ayer siento algo raro en mi corazón cuando estoy con el – Le contó la pelirroja

Eso es muy lindo, me alegra que hayas encontrado a tu amor – Dijo Robin con una sonrisa

¿Qué me dices tu Robin? – Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su aula

Ya se a quien amo –

¿Y quien es? –

Lo siento, pero no se lo diré a nadie –

Ambas chicas entraron al aula. Donde se encontraban todos los chicos hablando con Vivi.

¿Sabes? Vivi me dijo que tanto Ace como Luffy son lindos - Le contó la pelirroja

Bueno… Eso ya se sabía ¿No? –

Claro –

Desafortunadamente (**Que palabra mas larga x.x), **elprofesorllego al aula e irrumpió la charla matutina.

Otra vez, las clases eran tan aburridas que Zoro se quedo dormido en medio de la clase, Luffy al estar aburrido agarro uno de sus marcadores y comenzó a dibujarle la cara. Zoro abrió los ojos y vio al morocho dibujándole y a Usopp atrás riéndose.

¡¿QUE HACEN? – Grito Zoro y les golpeo la cabeza

Roronoa Zoro dirijase a la detención – Grito el profesor – Al igual que Monkey D Luffy y Usopp –

Si – Contesto enojado

Los tres se dirigieron a la detención, donde se encontraron al hermano mayor de Luffy.

¿Ace? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Luffy

Solo le pegue a alguien que me provoco – Le respondió su hermano

Te entiendo – Dijo Zoro mirando a Usopp y a Luffy

Luego llego el descanso. Nami caminaba por los pasillos de la preparatoria, llego a un momento donde ya no sabia donde estaba el profesor Hajime. De repente un hombre se le puso enfrente.

Hola ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto el extraño hombre

Soy Nami ¿Se te ofrece algo? –

Si –

¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto algo molesta por el comportamiento del hombre

Solo quería conocerte – Respondió

¿Qué te paso? – Dijo al verle algo abierto en el labio de la boca

¿Esto? No es nada – Dijo tapándose la herida – No te preocupes –

Luffy hablaba con Ace, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji y Chopper, mientras Robin hablaba con Vivi.

¿Dónde esta Nami? – Pregunto Vivi que estaba agarrada del brazo de Ace

No lo se – Respondió Chopper

Bueno me voy a buscar a Nojiko, debe pasarme las respuestas de una tarea – Agrego Ace mientras se paraba y sacudía su brazo haciendo que se caiga

Yo iré a buscar a Nami – Dijo Luffy se paro comenzó a correr

¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto Zoro al ver que Robin se paraba

Voy a ir con Luffy – Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar

Luffy corría por los pasillos, mientras que Robin caminaba atrás de el. De repente ambos divisaron a Nami caminando a lo lejos.

¡Nami! – Grito Luffy

Bueno, Luffy, yo voy al baño – Agrego Robin mientras entraba

¿Luffy? ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto la pelirroja

¿Por qué no estabas con nosotros? – Pregunto Luffy

Buscaba al profesor Hajime pero no lo encuentro – Le contó al morocho

Te ayudare a buscarlo – Dijo

Ya es tarde – Dijo Nami – Vamos a clases –

Ambos se dirigieron a clases, olvidaron lo sucedido. Al terminar el segundo periodo todos salieron.

Si, tengo 4 de mas – Dijo Zoro

¿Seguro? – Añadió Usopp

¡Si! – Grito el peliverde

Luffy, pregúntales – Lo obligo el narizón

De acuerdo – Dijo luego de suspirar, Luffy se acerco a Nami, Robin y Vivi – Oigan chicas, tenemos pensado ir a un concierto mañana y tenemos entradas de sobra ¿Viene? –

Si, gracias – Dijo Robin

Gracias – Dijo Nami algo roja

¿Me invitas? – Pregunto Vivi - ¿Va ir tu hermano?

Claro que si – Respondió el morocho con una sonrisa

Entonces me sumo – Dijo Vivi

Luego de eso Luffy le pidió a Zoro la última entrada para dársela a Nojiko. Como todos los días Luffy llevo a casa a Nami y se dirigió a su casa. Una vez allí comió y se fue a dormir.

_**Me llama mucho la palabra DESAFORTUNADAMENTE, por que es muy larga, son 18 letras O-o Hajaja bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, espero comentarios…**_


	5. Chapter 5 Concierto

_**Hola! Gracias Monkey. por tu comentario, me encanta que te este gustando, en este capi, trate de seguir tus recomendaciones, espero que puedas notarlo…**_

Ese día, la mañana se les paso mucho mas rápido a todos, tan rápido, que cuando se quisieron acordar, ya era la tarde. Luffy, Zoro y Nami caminaban hacia sus casas.

A mi hermano, le prestaran una camioneta, así que pasaremos a buscar a Vivi ¿Quieren que los pasemos a buscar a ustedes? – Dijo el morocho

Si no hay problema, si – Respondió el peliverde mientras doblaba en una esquina

Claro que no, te pasare a buscar a las 7 o por ahí – Grito Luffy con una sonrisa y agitando la mano para despedirse, luego volteo y miro a Nami

¿Y tú? ¿Las pasamos a buscar? –

De… de acuerdo – Respondió la pelirroja algo roja

Bueno – Dijo Luffy al ver la casa de Nami – Nos vemos a las 7 –

Adiós – Dijo Nami y cruzo para entrar a su casa

Luffy se dirigió a su casa, subió a su cuarto y saco ropa de su armario. Se vistió con un chaleco rojo, pantalones cortos hasta las rodillas color azul, luego bajo y vio a su hermano listo para irse.

¿Tienes todo? – Le pregunto Ace

Si –

En un rato salimos – Dijo mientras se iba a la cocina

Llamare a Nami –

Luffy se dirigió hacia el teléfono y marco el numero de la casa de Nami. Espero unos minutos. Mientras en la casa de la pelirroja, Nojiko se encontraba en la cocina y Nami en su cuarto.

Nami – Grito Nojiko – Atiende el telefono –

No, atiendelo tu –

Vamos –

No, no puedo –

De acuerdo ire yo – Murmuro algo molesta, se dirigio hacia el telefono y antes de atender, su hermana grito:

Yo no estoy, me estoy cambiando –

Hola – Dijo mientras se acercaba el telefono a la oreja

Hola – Dijo una voz del otro lado

¿Luffy? Soy yo Nojiko –

¡Nojiko! En un ratito pasamos a buscarlas – Le dijo - ¿Y Nami? –

Se esta cambiando – Le respondio

De acuerdo, bueno, nos vemos – Luffy corto

Nojiko hizo lo mismo y se dirigio a la cocina, luego de unos minutos, Nami bajo, con una hermosa pollera de shin y una musculosa naranja.

¿Quién era? – Pregunto la pelirroja curiosa

Era Luffy –

¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué queria? – Exclamo

Avisarnos que en un rato venian – Le respondio

De acuerdo – Dijo con la mirada baja y algo roja

Se acerco la hora. Nami y Nojiko se terminaron de arreglar y cuando escucharon el timbre, la pelirroja bajo y abrio la puerta.

Hola Nami –

Hola Luffy – Le sonrio

Luego bajo Nojiko, que se sento en el asciento del acompañante y Luffy y Nami se sentaron atrás. Mientras adelante hablaban de algo, atrás tenian su propia conversación.

Gracias por invitarme – Le agradecio

No hay de que – Le sonrio

¿Es una banda de rock? – Pregunto muy curiosa

Asi es –

¡Tenemos entradas en la cancha! – Dijo en voz alta Ace con una expresión de felicidad

¡Si! – Grito su hermanito

¡Luffy, baja, rápido, aun hay que ir a buscar a Vivi! – Exclamo Ace y luego de que su hermanito bajara – Esa chica Vivi, es algo molesta, es buena chica pero molesta y mucho –

¿Por? – Rio Nojiko por como se expresaba el mayor

Me molesta, cada vez que me ve me abraza como si fuera de el – Les conto

Hay muchas personas que pueden decir lo que sienten, pero hay chicas que no – Murmuro Nami, mientras miraba a Luffy venir con Zoro, por la ventana

Bueno, Ace, Vamos – Dijo Zoro una vez cerro la puerta

Los cinco continuaron su viaje, hasta la casa de Vivi. Luffy se bajo a buscar, Vivi le abrio y al ver a Ace en el auto, fue hacia su ventanilla, que estaba baja y lo abrazo.

¡Ace! – Exclamo

¡Sueltame! – Grito este

Vivi, sube atrás – Le dijo Nami con una sonrisa falsa

Si, Vivi, no seas tan molesta – Dijo Zoro

De acuerdo – Dijo esta mientras lo soltaba

Tendras que ir arriba de alguien o no entraran – Le dijo Nojiko

¡Arriba de Ace! – Exclamo la peliceleste

No, yo ebo menejar – Dijo el joven, lo antes posible

Bueno… - Dijo algo triste - ¡Entonces arriba de Luffy! – Dijo feliz

¡No! – Grito Nami, pero al ver que todos se la quedaron mirano - ¡No… mo creo que Luffy quiera! –

Es cierto ¿Luffy me llevarias arriba tuyo? – Pregunto Vivi

Vivi, seria mejor que vayas arriba de Nami – Le sonrio Nojiko

De acuerdo – Dijo algo decepcionada

Vivi iba sentada en el centro, arriba de Nami, y Zoro y Luffy, iban en los costados. Tradaron alrededor de 30 minutos en llegar, al llegar se encontraron con el resto en la entrada.

¿Qué paso? Tendrian que haber llegado hace minutos – Grito Usopp

Lo que paso fue que Ace manejaba – Dijo Zoro

¡Zoro! Tu tampoco tienes sentido de la orientación – Dijo Nami

¡Zoro! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso de Ace? – Grito Vivi, lo tomo del brazo y comenzó a agitarlo

No molestes – Dijo Zoro, puso de mano en la cara de la joven y la empujo hacia el piso

¡Bueno! ¡Entremos! – Dijo Luffy con una sonrisa

El concierto duro desde las nueve y media hasta las doce de la noche, todos la pasaron de maravilla. Nami, que estaba al lado de Luffy, le echaba miradas, y se sonrojo en el momento en el que Luffy, le apoyo el brazo en sus hombros, igual que a los demás, y comenzaron a saltar. Y Vivi, que estaba al lado de Ace, se la paso agarrada de su brazo.

Luego del concierto, Ace, Nojiko, Luffy, Nami, Zoro y Vivi se fueron por un lado, mientras que Robin, Sanji, Chopper y Usopp por otro. Llegaron a la casa de Vivi, y antes de entrar a su casa, beso a Ace en la mejilla.

¿Oi que te pasa? – Pregunto el joven sorprendido con una cara de asco

¡Adios chicos! ¡Adios Ace! Nos vemos mañana en la preparatoria –

Luego llevaron a Zoro, y cuando estaba por llegar a la casa de Nami, Ace dijo:

¡Dios esa Vivi! – Luego suspiro – En la preparatoria trato de evitarla para que no me moleste –

Bueno Ace, nos vemos el lunes – Dijo Nojiko

NoS VEMOS – Grito el

Adios, Nami – Grito Luffy

Nos vemos – Dijo Nami

Luego de eso, los dos hermanos, fuero a su casa, donde, después de comer algo y hablar un poco, se fueron a dormir.

_**Ojala les guste y dejen comentarios, gracias…**_


	6. Chapter 6 Alboroto en casa de Luffy

_**Hola nuevamente, perdon por tardar tanto, la verdad me siento muy mal por la tardanza, ojala me disculpen, pero al fin vuelvo con este fic! Gracias a todos lo wue me han dejado comnatrios…**_

Capitulo 6: Alboroto en la casa de Luffy

Ya eran vacaciones, Luffy se había llevado siete materias, Zoro se había llevado seis, Ace cuatro, y Usopp una, gimnasia.

Como las clases ya habian terminado, los exámenes surgían. Tanto Luffy como Zoro, se habian llevado matemáticas, entonces el peliverde decidió ir a la casa del morocho, ya que Ace les iba a explicar algunas cosas (muy pocas ya que el también se la habia llevado)

Eran las ocho de la noche, los 3 cenaban, como muertos de hambre, una vez terminaron, de comer, Ace dijo:

Ya estudio, ya comí, ya me fui – Se paro y se fue a su cuarto

Bien, Luffy ¿Ahora que? – Pregunto Zoro

Mañana tenemos un examen – Dijo Luffy – Hay que estudiar –

De acuerdo –

Luffy y Zoro juntaron los platos y se pusieron a estudiar. Pronto eran las 11 de la noche. Luffy se paro y se dirigió al refrigerador.

¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto Zoro

Tengo hambre – Respondió el morocho sin ni siquiera mirarlo

¡LUFFY! ¡Comiste hace tres horas! –

¿Y? – Pregunto mientras abría el refrigerador y miraba adentro

¿Aun tienes hambre? –

¡Claro! – Le sonrió el morocho

Luffy comenzó a meterse todo en la boca, sin piedad. Zoro miro una hoja en la cual había ejercicios y leyó:

Hallar X – Luego miro el techo pensativo – Nunca supe como hacer esto –

¿Hallar X? – Dijo Luffy mientras se acercaba y miraba la hoja - ¡AQUÍ ESTA! – Tomo un lápiz y circulo la X del titulo

¡Idiota! ¡Ya veo por que te la llevaste! – Luego miro la heladera - ¿Te comiste todo? – Exclamo

Tenia hambre – Le sonrió

Luego de un rato, ambos escribían cálculos. Pero a Zoro, no le salía la tinta de la lapicera, entonces comenzó a agitarla.

¿Qué haces? – Pregunto mirándolo

No me sale la tinta – Respondió sin dejar de agitarla

Pero mientras el peliverde, agitaba la delicada lapicera, este estaba manchando la pared con tinta azul, al percatarse de esto, Luffy comenzó a reír.

¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto el peliverde algo molesto

Mira la pared – Dijo largando carcajadas

¡Ah!… ¡Luffy! ¡No es para reírse! ¡¿Qué haremos? – Grito -¡Es tu casa! –

¿Eh? – El joven paro de reír, para luego comenzar, nuevamente

¡Luffy! ¡Si tu hermano se entera nos matara, estuvo dos semanas pintando la casa! –

¡ES VERDAD! – Grito el morocho aterrorizado, imaginando que les haría Ace cuando se entere

¿Qué haremos? –

Afuera hay pintura blanca, igual que la pared – Exclamo Luffy

Bien, salgamos –

Luffy hacia guardia, mientras que Zoro salía en silencio, al encontrar el balde de pintura, vio un pincel, entonces saco la tapa, metió el pincel y entro corriendo a la casa. Fue hasta el comedor y con este comenzó a pintar la pared.

¡Zoro! ¡El piso! – Exclamo

¿Qué? – Dijo y rápidamente miro el suelo - ¡EL PISO! –

El suelo estaba todo lleno de gotas blancas de pintura, rápidamente el peliverde dijo:

Ten – Y le dio el pincel – Deshazte de esto, es evidencia –

Si –

Zoro fue a la cocina, tomo un repasador, lo mojo y se dirigió al comedor, poniéndose a limpiar las manchas, Luffy volvió y el peliverde lo obligo a hacer lo mismo.

Ah… - Dijo el morocho aliviado - ¡Listo! –

Luffy se paro, y se tropezó con Zoro, que aun estaba en el piso, pasando un trapo mojado, el morocho con su brazo, tiro tres jarrones que estaban de adorno en una mesita.

¡Luffy! – Grito Zoro al escuchar los jarrones partirse contra el piso

Lo siento – Dijo Sonriendo

Trae una escoba – Le ordeno el peliverde mientras se paraba

En seguida – Luffy salio afuera a buscar, era de noche y estaba oscuro, luego volvió sin nada – No la encuentro, ahora que recuerdo, se la prestamos al vecino –

¿Y ahora que? –

¡MIRA UNA POLILLA! – Exclamo Luffy mientras apuntaba un pequeño insecto

No hay tiempo para ver la polilla –

Pero fue tarde, la polilla se poso en la cortina, el morocho que la había visto salio corriendo hacia esta, trepando a la cortina. De repente un ruido provino de la corina, la cual Luffy estaba trepado y la polilla salio volando.

LUFFY BAJA DE AHÍ – Dijo algo molesto por la estupidez de su amigo – Ese sonido no me gusta –

Pero antes de que el joven pudiera bajar, la costina se desprendió y el morocho callo junto a esta.

¡Luffy! – Grito

Lo siento – Sonrió, nuevamente

Deja de decir "lo siento" y no lo hagas –

Creo que necesitamos ayuda – Sonrió el morocho

Si – Agrego el peliverde

Llamemos a Nami – Propuso

¡Luffy! Son las dos de la mañana – Exclamo Zoro mientras miraba el reloj de la pared

O Nami… o Ace enojado –

… - Zoro pensó detalladamente la situación, para llegar a la misma solución que su amigo – Nami –

Ambos se abrigaron y salieron a la calle. Caminaron hasta la casa de Nami, donde tocaron el timbre.

Mientras en el cuarto de Nami, ella escucho el timbre, abrió los ojos, miro el reloj.

Son las dos de la mañana – Dijo no muy alto - ¿Quién será¿ … En sima Nojiko no esta –

Nami se asomo desde una ventana, para ver quien era antes de abrir, y allí vio a Zoro, para su desgracia no vio a Luffy.

¡Zoro! ¡¿Qué haces a esta hora, son las dos de la madrugada? – Grito, lo que hizo que el peliverde mire hacia arriba

¿Nami? – Dijo este al verla – Ábrenos –

¿Ábrenos? – Murmuro sorprendida y confundida

¡Hola Nami! – Giro Luffy que había estado al lado de la puerta, y gracias al balcón Nami no lo había visto

¡Luffy! – Murmuro, luego su cara tomo un tono mas rojizo, grito - ¡Ya voy! –

Nami bajo las escaleras de su casa, tomo las llaves y les abrió la puerta, apenas abrió, vio a Luffy sonriéndole, entonces pego un salto y callo al piso, donde cuando levanto la mirada, vio a ambos mirándola, entonces se puso mas roja y desvió la mirada.

¿Estas bien? – preguntó el morocho

Si – Dijo la pelirroja – Gracias –

Tonta – Murmuro Zoro

¡¿Qué dijiste? – Grito Nami

Nada – Acoto Zoro

Oi, Nami, necesitamos tu ayuda – Dijo Luffy mientras miraba una bandeja con torta

¿Mi ayuda? – Se paro y volteo a verlo

Primero quiero un pedazo de esta torta – Dijo sin sacar los ojos del pastel

No – Dijo el peliverde - ¡Ya comiste suficiente, te vas a empachar! – Y lo tomo de la campera, luego volteo hacia Nami – Necesitamos que nos ayudes a ordenar –

¿Ordenar? –

Bueno, veras – Zoro le contó la historia

¿Nos ayudarías? - Pregunto el morocho

De… de acuerdo –

¡Genial! – Grito Luffy con una sonrisa

Los tres fueron a la casa de Luffy, donde Nami se encontró con un desorden, entonces comenzaron a ordenar y limpiar. De repente, la pelirroja encontró una estrella.

Luffy ¿Qué es esto? – Dijo mientras se lo mostraba

Es la estrella del arbolito de navidad – Y lo señalo

¡Es muy alto! – Exclamo la pelirroja

Lo se – Afirmo el morocho

¿Y ahora como la ponemos? – Pregunto el peliverde

Yo lo hago – Sonrió Luffy

De acuerdo – Suspiro Nami

Luffy tomo la estrella, tomo carrera, corrió, salto sobre un sillón y se agarro del árbol, pero este no resistió y callo.

Luffy – Exclamo Nami enojada

Lo siento – Sonrió

Finalmente lograron limpiar todo, ya eran las tres de la mañana. Los dos chicos, acompañaron a la joven hasta su casa, para luego volver.

Quedo como… - Dijo Zoro pero un bostezo lo interrumpió - … nuevo –

Zoro, vamos a dormir –

Si mañana tenemos un examen –

Se fueron a dormir. Al otro dia, Luffy, que estaba en su cama, callo arriba del peliverde, que estaba en un colchón.

¡Luffy!-

¿Qué? – Pregunto algo dormido

Caíste arriba mió – Zoro se paro - ¡Son las 11!

¿Y? – Pregunto frotándose un ojo

Piensa, idiota –

Ah… ¡Ya casi es la ora de comer! – Grito con una sonrisa

¡No! ¡Nos perdimos el examen, era a las 8 AM! –

¡¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! –

Así es – Dijo Ace mientras entraba al cuarto – No solo eso, se todo lo que paso anoche – Y río muy forzado y con un tono de enojo

¿De que hablas? – Pregunto Luffy para disimular

Hablo de la pared, la pintura, los jarrones, la cortina, el arbolito, Nami, y la COMIDA –

¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunto el morocho

¿Acaso te lo dijo Nami?- Pregunto el peliverde

Estuve toda la noche despierto, solo me dormí dos veces, por unos minutos, nada mas – Dijo mientras se sonaba los nudillos acercándoseles

¡No! ¡Espera! – Gritaron los dos

_**Gracias a todos lo que llegaron hasta aquí, y el proximo capitulo prometo subirlo con mas anticipación y especificar mejor hacerca de los comentarios, y eso… **_


	7. Chapter 7 Nami va de compras

_**Hola! Aquí mi septimo capitulo, espero que les guste, gracias porllegar a leer hasta aquí. Espero que les guste anifull4ever, quisiera agradecerle por leer, y ojala continues tu fic, Nami D. LuNa, si somos del mismo pais, que bueno! :P… Gracias por leer y comentar; y a, NamiLuffy, gracias, no te preocupes yo siempre tengo faltas **____**, mi profesora de Biología y de Fisico Quimica, siempre me lo anda diciendo, igual estoy tratando de mejorar, espero que para el final de este fic, lo haya logrado.**_

Capitulo 7: Nami va de compras

Ya casi era Navidad, entonces Nami se había dirigido a la parte comercial del pueblo para comprar los regalos a sus seres queridos.

Bien, veamos – Dijo mientras sacaba una hoja con la lista – Ya tengo los regalos de Nojiko, Zoro y Chopper, solo me faltan los de Ace, Usopp, Sanji, Robin, Vivi y … - Su cara cambio de expresión

¿De quien más te falta? – Dijo una voz detrás de ella, lo que hizo que saltara y se diera vuelta

… ¿Zoro? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto confundida al verlo

Estoy haciendo lo mismo que ti – Le explico – Comprando las cosas de navidad –

¿Quiénes te faltan? – Le pregunto

Robin, Nojiko, Vivi, tu, Luffy y el cocinero de cuarta –

Si quieres te ayudo – Dijo, para luego nombrar su lista pero al nombrar a Luffy desvió la mirada

Bien, tu me ayudaras con las chicas y yo con los chicos –

Si – Sonrió la pelirroja

Paso una hora desde que iniciaron, solo les faltaba el regalo de Luffy de parte de ambos, caminaban en silencio, cuando Zoro dijo:

¿Te… te gusta Luffy? –

¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué preguntas eso? – Pregunto Nami nerviosa y desviando la mirada para que no se le note el leve sonrojo que se había formado en su rostro

La otra noche, cuando fuimos a tu casa, primero me viste a mi y te enojaste por despertarte a esa hora, pero luego al ver a Luffy… tu rostro cambio, y también tu personalidad – Dijo el peliverde con la mano en su barbilla, luego miro a la pelirroja - ¡¿NO MIREAS A OTRO LADO CUANDO TE HABLO? – Exclamó

Lo… lo siento –

Nami… - Murmuro - ¡Solo responde no le diré a nadie! –

De acuerdo, lo admito – Dijo, ya se daba por vencida – Ayúdame, soy muy obvia, Robin ya lo sabe y ahora TU – Nami coloco su mano en su frente - ¡SI ZORO SE DIO CUENTA YA LO DEBEN SABER TODOS! –

¡¿A QUE TE REFIERES? – Exclamo

¡Zoro! ¡Nami! – Se escucho una voz

Ambos voltearon y vieron uno de sus compañeros corriendo hacia ellos, sin parar.

Luffy – Murmuro Nami algo sonrojándose

Luffy – Suspiro el peliverde

El morocho corría sin parar, pero al estar cerca de ambos y al no parar, se llevo a Zoro puesto.

¡Luffy, idiota! – Grito el peliverde, Nami rió - ¿De que te ríes? –

Lo siento, Zoro – Dijo el morocho entre risas - ¿Qué hacen? –

Compramos los regalos de navidad – Dijeron los dos a la vez

¿Y tú? – Pregunto Zoro

Me corren, del restaurante –

¿Por? – Pregunto Nami - ¿No pagaste? –

Exacto – Sonrió

¡Idiota! – Exclamó Zoro

Pero creo que ya los perdí – Dijo mientras volteaba hacia atrás

Deberías empezar, a medir las consecuencias de tus actos - Le dijo Nami

Si – Dijo el morocho mientras miraba el cielo – Tal vez –

¿Tal vez? – Pregunto la joven confundida

Si – La miro el morocho, entonces la pelirroja se sonrojo – Si tengo una costumbre, es difícil de sacármela – Rió

Me… me imagino – Respondió esta

Zoro observaba la escena, el morocho hablándole, mientras que la pelirroja se ruborizaba, parecía una película, prefirió no interrumpir, sabia que Luffy no tenia idea de que era el amor de la pelirroja, mientras que ni esta, ni nadie mas, sabían quien era el amor de el chico.

Bueno – Dijo el morocho – Me voy, pego media vuelta y se fue –

Eres muy obvia – Dijo el peliverde

¡¿Qué dices? – Grito esta

¡No sabes fingir! – Le contesto con el mismo tono

¡SI QUE SE FINGIR! – Exclamo

¿Hace cuanto te gusta? –

Desde el dia de la feria –

¿Y desde cuando se entero Robin? – Pregunto

Oficialmente, el dia después, pero supongo que el mismo dia – Dijo con la cabeza gacha

¡Vez! – Dijo Zoro

Es verdad – Suspiro Nami - ¿Qué puedo hacer? –

Díselo –

¡¿Estas loco? – Grito

¡No estoy loco! – Exclamó furioso - ¡Es la única forma de sacártelo de en sima! –

No… no se lo diré –

Bueno, aquí nos separamos – Dijo Zoro – Cómprale a Luffy lo que quieras –

Pero… - Dijo Nami - ¿Qué cosa? –

Sin embargo fue tarde, el peliverde ya había desaparecido, y des diré un secreto, se perdió de al lado de Nami.

_**Gracias a todo ustedes por leer y por llagr hata aquí, y espro que les haya gustado… Para los Argentinos, feliz dia de la patria, nos leemos**_


	8. Chapter 8 Navidad

_**Hola, perdon por la tardanza de este capitulo, en serio que los tengo contados, 60 dias tarde en actualizar este fic! Les pido mil disculpas, y bueno quiero agradecerle a fan de ace, por ayudarme a pasar este fic, por que si no llegaba… gracias por su paciencia. Agradezco particularmente a animefull4ever, a Mugiiwara no Namii, a fan de ace, y a Tsukii no Hana por sus comentarios**_

Capitulo 8: Navidad

Eran las nueve y media de la noche. Luffy y Ace se dirigían a la casa de Nami y Nojiko para ir a recogerlas.

Llegaron y tocaron la puerta, Nami abrió.

¡Que bueno, es noche buena! – Exclamo Luffy

Si – Se sonrojo la pelirroja

Ya estoy lista ¿Vamos? – Acoto Nojiko saliendo

Los cuatro caminaron hasta una parada de colectivo, una vez allí lo tomaron hasta otra parada, y por ultimo, caminaron hasta la casa de Robin, donde festejarían. Una vez que llegaron a la casa de la morocha, tocaron el timbre y la misma dueña abrió.

¡Robin! – Dijo Nami

Hola chicos, paseen – Los invito esta

En la casa, sen encontraban el resto de sus amigos, exceptuando a Chopper.

¡Ace! – Grito Vivi abrazándolo

¡Que te pasa! – Dijo algo molesto - ¡Apenas llego y empiezas a molestar! –

¡Pero, te extrañe en las vacaciones! – Dijo la peliceleste

¡Igual no molestes! – Grito el morocho

Los nueve se sentaron en sillones, estaban muy aburridos, esperando a que la navidad llegue. Sin embargo, eso no permitía que la pelinaranja, mirase de reojo a Luffy.

¿Qué podemos hacer? – Pregunto Vivi, que tenia su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Ace

No lo se – Respondió Usopp

Ya se – Exclamo Sanji – Juguemos a la "Botellita" –

¿Botellita? – Pregunto Luffy

Es sencillo – Le dijo Nojiko – Todos nos ponemos en ronda, y en el medio gira una botella, las primeras dos personas que salgan, a no ser que sean dos hombres o dos mujeres, se tienen que besar –

¿En el cachete? – Pregunto el morocho

No, en la boca – Contesto Robin

Juguemos – Dijo Ace – Prefiero jugar a que estar aquí aburrido y con esta al lado –

Todos fueron al patio, donde jugarían, todos se sentaron en ronda, y tal como dijo Nojiko, pusieron una botella en el centro.

Zoro giro la botella, para dar comienzo, cayendo en Nojiko y Usopp.

- ¡¿Qué? – Gritaron los dos a la vez

Pero si habían aceptado ese juego, debían hacerlo, tan valientes fueron que lo hicieron.

los siguientes son… - dijo Ace mientras giraba la botella - …Robin y … sanji –

Costo mucho, se noto, Sanji disfrutaba ese juego que para Zoro, Nami y Ace era insoportable, y para Luffy, Robin y Nojiko era un método para quemar tiempo.

ahora… - dijo Nojiko – Zoro y… ¡Nami! – exclamo

¡¿Qué? – gritaron los dos a la vez - ¡con el/ella? – gritan al unísono mientras se apuntaban.

Si – dijo vivi

Obligados por el resto, lo hicieron.

bien, Ahora… - dijo vivi – Robin… de vuelta ella pobre –

a no ser que le toque uno que ella quiere – agrego Nojiko

y… Luffy –

¿yo? – dijo Luffy - ¿Qué tengo que hacer? –

Besar a Robin – le contesto Vivi

¡No! – grito Nami, todos la miraron y Robin le sonrió - no… no… Nojiko, me estas pisando –

Lo siento – dijo Nojiko, aun que no sabía donde "le había pisado"

A Nami no le había gustado nada esa escena, lo que más le parecía molesto, era que Robin ya sabía que le gustaba el chico, que ahora ella estaba besando, una sensación de molestia surgía de su corazón.

Ace… - dijo Luffy mientras giraba la botella – Sanji… -

¡¿Qué? - exclamó el rubio

Luffy, si es así, tira de vuelta – le dijo Ace

Si – el hermano menor tiro de vuelta – y… Nojiko –

Una vez más Nojiko tuvo que besar a alguien. La sexta pareja fueron Zoro y Vivi.

bueno… mi turno de girar – dijo Nami – Ace y… Vivi –

¡Si! – exclamó la joven

Esto no puede estar pasando – dijo con la mano en la cara

Vamos Ace, yo tuve que basar a Nami – dijo Zoro

¿Qué insinúas? – grito Nami enfurecida

De acuerdo – dijo Ace, se acerco a la peliceleste y la beso

Ahora tiro yo – dijo Sanji – Zoro… y… -

¡otra vez! – grito enojado

Robin – dijo Sanji

¿Qué? – grito Zoro - me niego –

No puedes negarte – dijo usoppa – anda. Bésala –

No –

Zoro hazlo – dijo Luffy

O acaso, tienes miedo – dijo Ace con tono perverso

¡no tengo miedo! ¡y menos de ella! – exclamó mientras la apuntaba

¡pruébalo! – le sonrió Robin

¡¿Qué? - pegunto el peliverde

Prueba que no me tienes miedo – dijo la morocha

De… de acuerdo… - tartamudeo el peliverde

Zoro se le acerco a Robin y algo nervioso la beso, Robin se ruborizo pero nadie lo noto.

-bien… ¡me toca!... ¡me toca! – grito luffy giro la botella – Ace y… Nojiko – murmuro el morocho

Nojiko se acerco lentamente hacia su amigo, y lo beso.

ahora yo – dijo Ace - …Nami y… Luffy –

¡¿Qué? – grito Nami algo ruborizada

¿Y que tengo que hacer? – Pregunto Luffy

¡Besar a Nami! – Grito Ace mientras le pegaba en la cabeza

¡Bien! – Dijo Luffy – Lo Haré –

Luffy se acerco a la pelirroja.

Nami: _¿Por qué con el? Deseaba hacerlo y pedía que me toque con el, pero ahora… me arrepentí…_

Cuando apenas faltaban unos centímetros para que los labios de la joven y el morocho se junten, sonó el timbre.

Yo abro – Grito Nami y salio corriendo

Todo el resto quedo plantando y en silencio.

Robin: _¡Que pena!_

Zoro: _¡Idiota! ¡Lo hubiera besado! _

Eso Chopper – Dijo la pelirroja con este al lado

¡Que hacen! Ya casi son las doce – Dijo ante sus amigos

¡¿Ya? – Gritaron todos y se pararon de un salto

Perdón por la tardanza, es que fui a comprar comida y algunos fuegos artificiales – Les contó

¡COMIDA! – Grito Luffy

Todos se sentaron y antes de comer, brindaron, ya que eran las 12 AM, Navidad. Luego abrieron los regalos, y comieron hasta ya no poder. Después de comer, salieron a ver los fuegos artificiales, y a tirarlos.

Te hubiera encantado recibir ese beso ¿Verdad? –

¿Qué? ¿Qué dices Nojiko? – Pregunto Nami nerviosa y trato de reír

No me lo escondas –

De acuerdo… me gusta – Dijo y coloco sus ojos en su amor, que estaba aprendido a prender un fuego artificial, y no le salía

Hola enamorada – Dijo Robin interponiéndose entre la vista de la pelirroja y esta

¡No me llames así! – Grito – Y no molesten ¿Quieren? –

Luego de eso terminaron de cenar y se fueron a sus casas. Zoro que iba con Luffy, Nami, Ace y Nojiko (Estos dos ultimo mas adelante en su conversación) Dijo:

Hay que terminar lo que empezaron en la casa de Robin –

¿Eh? ¿Te refieres al beso?-pregunto luffy con curiosidad

Si

¡No lo se! –dijo Nami algo nerviosa – No están demás

Estoy yo de testigo- aclaro zoro -¿Qué pasa nami? .¿tienes miedo?-pregunto burlonamente

No tengo miedo

Entonces –dijo LufFy con cara de asesino- demuéstralo

¿Luffy? ¿Por qué... me miras así? - pregunto algo asustada, luego miro a zoro ¿tu también? –

Ambos comenzaron a reír.

¡IDIOTAS! – grito Nami

Bien, háganlo – dijo zoro

De acuerdo – dijo luffy

El morocho, la pelirroja y el peliverde dejaron de caminar, Nojiko y Ace sin notarlo siguieron caminando.

Luffy se acerco a Nami, lentamente, la pelirroja vio como el morocho se le acercaba, poniéndose toda roja y muy nerviosa.

Nami: _No, no puedo…no estoy lista…_

Y cuando estaba a punto de besarla, Nami giro la cabeza hacia un costado. Y Luffy le beso la mejilla.

Zoro: _I-D-I-O-T-A_

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, dejen comentarios, gracias por leer… Perdon por borrar el capitulo y volverlo a subir, perdi tres comentarios que me encantaron, por eso los pordre al final, es que hubo un par de errores que queria corregir, mil disculpas, espero me perdonen. Aquí los tres comentarios…**_

MuGiiWaRa no NaMii  
2011-07-27 . chapter 8

WoooW !

No esperaba encontrarme con la continuaciion de este fiic pero, que bueno que anduve por fanfiiction en estos diiasss ! :)

La verdad que puedo deciir ? sii que te tardastes esta vez pero, estás disculpada porque has hecho un capiitulo geniialll xD

Lastima q Luffy no pudo darle su beso a Namii xD - okk, si se lo diio... pero en la mejilla hahahaha - y ese Chopper si que es oportunoooo !

OwO Y Zoro... ! no se por que pero me encanto en este cappp xD

Mis feliciitaciiones por tan buena actualiizaciion, sigue asiii !

Nos leemoss y... graciias x no abandonar esta historiiaaa :)

Namii-chan ~

Fan de Sasuke  
2011-07-27 . chapter 8

Si, por fin pones la continuacion, la estaba esperando! Te felicito por este buen capitulo, me gusto y me diverti mucho leyendolo! JAJA que gracioso Zoro gritando: ¡Otra vez! :D

Espero la conti!

Suerte!

fan de ace  
2011-07-30 . chapter 8

que bueno que lo hiciste mas largo, jaja me encanto este cap, espero el 9, subilo rapido.

un beso grande :)


	9. Chapter 9 Un dia en la playa

_**Hola, volvi mas rápido de lo que crei, ya que me stoy esforzando y luego de la ultima vez que tarde un mes, decidi subir el proximo capitulo en menos tiempo como compensatorio… Agradesco los comentarios de Namii HeartPhilia, Fan de Sasuke, fan de ace y a animefull4ever, y este capitulo va para ustedes cuatro, gracias…**_

Nami se encontraba acostada boca abajo, sobre una toalla en el medio de la playa, con una arena amarilla, el mar celeste, y un calido viento caluroso propio del verano.

Nami, tomar tanto sol hace mal – Le dijo Nojiko que se encontraba sentada en una silla bajo una sombrilla, leyendo una revista

De acuerdo, iré a nadar al mar – Dijo esta, se paro y comenzó a caminar

La pelirroja llevaba una hermosa bikini color naranja, que hacia resaltar su delicado cuerpo. Se metió al mar hasta por la cintura; de repente, sintió que alguien accidentalmente le estaba salpicando agua sobre su espalda, entonces volteo y enojada dijo:

¡Dejen de sal…! ¿Luffy? ¿Usopp? –

¿Nami? – Pregunto en narizón confundido

¡NAMI! – Grito Luffy, mientras salía corriendo y la abrazaba

Lu… Luffy – Dijo mientras su cara tomaba una pigmentación mas rojiza

Hola, Nami – La saludo Ace - ¡Luffy, no seas así, suéltala! –

Pero viene una ola – Dijo mientras contemplaba una gran ola

Si, la veo – Suspiro su hermano

¡Es muy grande! – Grito aterrorizado Usopp que salio corriendo

¡Luffy! Déjame… - Pero antes que pudiera continuar la oración el morocho la soltó, y esta pudo darse la vuelta - … verla – La ola los estaba casi tocando a los tres

La ola los llevo hasta la costa, donde los tres se encontraron con Usopp, sano y salvo, en la orilla.

Nami – La llamo el mayor - ¿Dónde esta tu hermana? –

Esta allí – La joven señalo, en dirección a su hermana, una hermosa mujer con una bikini violeta

Ace salio cuidadosamente del mar, y sigilosamente se acerco hacia la mujer, quien leía una revista. Luego si que esta se de cuenta, la agarro de los brazos.

¿Quién demonios…? – Pregunto mientras miraba a la persona y deducía que estaba haciendo, pero al distinguir a su amigo - ¡Ace! ¿A dónde me llevas? –

Pero el morocho no dijo mas, que sonreír, haciéndola sentir incomoda ¿Por qué no respondía?

Ambos llegaron al mar, Ace estaba metido hasta la cintura pero el agua aun no alcanzaba a la joven, y luego de que esta se imaginara algo, su imaginación acertó, el morocho la tiro al agua.

¡¿Acaso eres idiota? – Pregunto con un grito, apenas salio del mar, pero el morocho solo reía

Quería sorprenderte, además mojarte un poco no estaría mal ¿No? – Le contó con su típica sonrisa

Luego de un rato, ya era la tardecita, casi anochecía, y Ace y Nojiko estaban sentados en la arena contemplando el atardecer.

Que coincidencia que estemos aquí – Sonrió la mujer

Si – El morocho no dejaba de mirar a su hermanito jugar con sus dos amigos – Nojiko – La llamo, esta lo miro - ¿Querrías ir a comer algo conmigo esta noche? – Le pregunto

¿Es… es una cita? – Dijo burlonamente

¡¿Qué? No… no – Dijo sonriendo mientras se frotaba la nuca – No me mal interpretes, es solo una cena de amigos –

Cita – Rió para molestarlo un rato, tomando venganza de lo que le había hecho esa mañana

Cena de amigos – Aunque sabia que la mujer lo estaba haciendo apropósito, le siguió la corriente

Cita – Nojiko se paro y salio corriendo, pero antes de salir corriendo le saco la lengua

Cuanto te atrape – Dijo Ace burlonamente – Te haré entender que no es una cita- Se paro y comenzó a correrla por toda playa, que ya casi estaba desabitada

Era de noche, Usopp dormía, mientras que Luffy despedía a Ace y le pedía que le traiga algo de comer, del restaurante. Luego Ace, se dirigió al restaurante donde se encontró con Nojiko, quien traía una minifalda de Jean, y una remera musculosa escotada color negra.

Hola – Se sonrieron el un al otro

¿Entramos? Me muero de hambre – Pregunto Ace

Si – Rió

Ambos se sentaron a cenar, en un restaurante muy elegante y caro.

Mientras Luffy se vistió, con un Jean, una remera azul, una campera de cuero y un par de zapatillas, negras; le dejo una notita a Usopp pegada en su nariz con cinta, y dejó el hotel. Mientras caminaba por las calles de la gran ciudad junto con un refrescante pero no caluroso viento, paso por el departamento donde se encontraba Nami. Decidió tocar la puerta, y la pelirroja abrió:

Luffy – Dijo sorprendida

Hola Nami ¿Vamos a caminar? – Le pregunto con una sonrisa

¿A esta hora? – Pregunto mirando el reloj, eran las 10 de la noche

Si – Le respondió el morocho – Dicen que esta ciudad de noche es muy linda –

¿Y… por que mi invitas? – Pregunto algo ruborizada

Usopp estaba dormido – Respondió Luffy mirando el cielo y pensando – Y Ace se fue a cenar con Nojiko, entonces pensé en ti –

De acuerdo… Solo iré a buscar un abrigo – Trato de sonreír lo mas posible, pero darse la idea de que quedaba tercera en la lista le dolía mucho

Nami vestía una pollera corta blanca, con una remera rosa, unas botas negras, y una campera negra.

Caminaban en silencio, un incomodo silencio, observando a muchas parejas que salían a caminar, y eso incomodaba mucho a la pelirroja, esta sentía que como los demás, ellos dos eran una pareja, hasta que entraban a la realidad de que no lo eran.

Mientras, en el restaurante, Ace y Nojiko tenían una interesante platica:

¿Sabes de quien gusta Nami? – Pregunto la mujer curiosa

Creo que de nadie, a no ser que yo no sepa algo ¿Por? – Pregunto mas curioso el morocho

Te diré un secreto y no quiero que se lo digas a nadie –

De acuerdo – Le dijo Ace – Pero tengo hambre –

… - Nojiko lo miro con una mirada de cansancio – Bueno, no se lo digas a nadie, y menos a Luffy o a Nami –

Te lo prometo – Le juro Ace

Bien… a Nami le gusta… -

En el departamento, Usopp yacía dormido, pero de lo inquieto que era, rodó y callo de la cama, rápidamente se levanto.

¡Luffy! ¡Ace! – Los llamo al no ver a ninguno - ¿No están? – Luego vio que tenía algo pegado a la nariz, lo tomo y lo leyó – "_Me fui a caminar con Nami. Ace fue a cenar con Nojiko…Luffy" – _Usopp pensó un rato sobre lo que había leído – Con que saliendo con chicas ¿Eh? – Dijo con tono burlón – Bueno, el detective Usopp, saldrá en acción –

Luffy y Nami llegaron a la playa, y aunque era de noche, se divisaba la fría arena, y el helado mar. El morocho no aguanto y salio corriendo hacia la playa.

¡Luffy! ¿A dónde vas? –

A la playa ¿Por? ¿No se puede? – Dijo mientras paraba de golpe y volvía

Si se puede, pero el mar esta crecido y hay menos playa que hoy a la mañana – Le explico

En ese caso – Luffy se acerco a Nami y la tomo por la cintura, alzándola y llevándola a la arena

¿Qué haces Luffy? – Pregunto algo preocupada por caerse

Vamos a la playa – Sonrió

Pero al morocho se le hacía difícil correr en la arena con la joven en sus brazos, y sin poder ver. Por eso mismo, cayeron, de tal forma, que el quedo sobre ella; ambos rieron, y luego se miraron detenidamente. Nami estaba toda la cara con un gran y notorio sonrojo, y Luffy con su característica sonrisa. Sus labios se empezaron a acercar, los dos tenían la misma intención, pero cuando se estaban a punto de besar, se escucho una voz:

¿Quiénes son ustedes dos? – De entre la oscuridad salio un viejo, no muy alto, canoso y con un traje de pescador

Soy Monkey D Luffy – Respondió el morocho

¿Y usted? – Pregunto Nami que estaban en la misma pose que antes

Soy Fish – Le respondió el pescador

Mucho gusto – Le sonrió el morocho

Con que… pasando una noche traviesa ¿Eh? Propio de los jóvenes de hoy – Acoto el canoso con tono burlón

¡¿Qué? – Grito Nami y empujo al morocho que estaba arriba suyo - ¿De que habla? ¡Viejo pervertido! –

Solo preguntaba – Se defendió Fish

¿Usted trabaja aquí? – Pregunto Luffy poniendo en pie

Si, soy un pescador – Respondió el viejo – Como de noche nadie se mete al mar, es más sencillo pescar – Luego miro el mar - ¿Y ustedes? –

Vinimos a caminar y a pasar un rato – Le contesto el morocho

Pero, ya nos íbamos – Acoto la pelirroja, se paro y comenzó a jalarle el brazo al morocho - ¿Verdad? –

¿A dónde van? – Pregunto Fish

A nuestros departamentos – Le contesto el joven

Luffy… - Murmuro Nami que ya estaba preocupada, por que el morocho contestaba todo lo que preguntaba el viejo

Pero… mis amigos y yo queremos divertirnos un rato – Les dijo con tono maléfico y de atrás de el aparecieron cuatro hombres muy musculosos

Pero ¿Qué? – Pregunto Luffy enojado, y empujo a Nami hacia atrás, poniéndose en pose de pelea

Niño, no busques pelea – Le dijo Fish

Viejo, pirado, usted fue el que empezó – Le dijo el morocho que en serio se notaba enojado

Lao, ve tras la niña, ustedes tres encárguense del muchacho, quizás tenga bastante dinero en su billetera – Ordeno Fish

¡Nami corre! – Le grito el morocho mientras se paraba delante de Lao – No dejare que toques a Nami –

Con que, vas a pelear por ella – Rió uno de los tres

Si – Afirmo el morocho muy firme con su palabra

¿Y que te hace pensar que nos ganaras? – Pregunto otro

Soy fuerte – Respondió

Sal de mi camino – Exclamo Lao mientras golpeaba al morocho quien se arrastro por la arena

¡Luffy! – Grito Nami

¡Corre! – Le grito Luffy

Saint, encárgate de el – Agrego Fish

Saint se acerco a Luffy, que yacía en la arena y lo comenzó a golpear en la cabeza. Nami tenia en frente a Lao, dio un paso para atrás, ya que este se le estaba acercando, sin darse cuenta se tropezó con un palo, que estaba tirado en el piso; lo tomo y corrió hacia Saint, y con todas sus fuerzas lo golpeo sobre la calva, quien la empujo hacia la arena y luego volteo hacia Luffy que estaba parado.

¡TU! – Grito - ¡LES DIJE QUE NO TOCARAN A NAMI!- Luego con todas sus fuerzas nockeo al calvo, para dirigirse a la pelirroja, agacharse mientras le tocaba la frente - ¿Estas bien? –

No te preocupes por mi – Le dijo la joven

Atrápenlo – Grito el viejo pescador

En otro lado, Ace estaba corriendo junto Nojiko y a Usopp, aun que el morocho corría mas rápido por el solo hecho, de serlo.

¿Es en serio lo de Luffy? – Le pregunto al narizón

Si, lo vi con mis propios ojos – Afirmo Usopp

¡Ahí! – Dijo Ace mientras frenaba de golpe ya que casi se pasa

Luffy y Nami estaban rodeados por los tres hombre, el morocho estaba en pie, pero la pelirroja no.

¡NO LA TOQUEN O LOS MATO! – Grito enfurecido el menor

¿A si? ¿Tú y cuantos más? – Pregunto Lao

Y yo – Se escucho una voz detrás de este, y al voltear Ace, el hermano mayor, lo golpeo dejándolo inconsciente

¡Ace! – Sonrió Luffy - ¡Ahora estamos dos contra dos! -

Fácilmente los dos hermanos, acabaron con facilidad con la pandilla de Fish, y Luffy se aseguro de que el fijo no volviera a molestar nunca más. El morocho se acerco a Nami y la levanto en brazos:

¿Estas bien? – Le pregunto

Si – Respondió la pelirroja

Te llevare al departamento – Le sonrió

Luffy, Ace y Usopp acompañaron a Nami y a Nojiko a su departamento, por precaución. Una vez allí, las dejaron y volvieron al suyo:

Usopp ¿Cómo sabias que estaba pasando? – Pregunto el mayor al ver al menor dormido

Los estuve espiando – Dijo en voz baja

Con que eso… - Murmuro el mayor mientras se sentaba en un sillón y contemplaba a su hermanito

Sabes… creo que Nami siente algo por Luffy –

Si… lo se… - Afirmo el mayor

_**Este vez fue mas largo, o me parece a mi? No se ustedes díganmelo. Esepro que les haya gustado y por favor dejen review! Gracias, nos leemos **_


	10. Chapter 10 San Valentin

_**Hola, bueno, aquí subo el siguiente capitulo, lo subí mas rápido que antes, por recibí una amenaza de alguien, hajajaja, no voy a decir quien, y no me importa la amenaza, me amenazo con no pasarme una tarea que necesito, si no subía este capitulo, lo entes posible, espero que esa persona lo lea, y me pase la tarea rápido, por que juega mi materia. **_

_**Bueno, quería agradecerle especialmente a Namii HeratPhilia, a Mora D Tenshii, animefull4ever, a JONAS DEMI P, y a Nami Fan, gracias a todo ustedes, que siguien mi fic, aunque me tarde 40 años hajaja bueno, gracias por todo…**_

Capitulo 10: San Valentín

Luffy despertó, abrió los ojos y se los froto, luego miro a su cuarto, se acerco a su calendario, puesto que, desde que iniciaron las vacaciones estaba muy perdido, sobre los días.

Hoy es 14… de Febrero… San Valentín – Dijo mientas bostezaba

Como ese dia no le importaba mucho, bajo hacia la cocina sin importarle nada, para ver a Ace preparando un rico desayuno (No mentira, lo fue a comprar, pero es un secreto).

Luffy – Lo llamo su hermano, sacando la mirada de su hermanito y posándola en su rostro – Hazme el favor de ir afuera, tengo la certeza de que llego algo –

Y eso fue lo que el morocho hizo, salio y vio un paquete no muy grande, con tres cartas sobre este, el morocho entro todo lo que había encontrado, a la casa.

Estas dos cartas dice "Ace" – Leyó Luffy – Y esta otra… ¿"Luffy"? ¿Para mí? ¿Y el paquete también? –

Si – Sonrió el mayor – Significa que tienes una o dos admiradoras, hay veces que lo firman y otras son de admiradoras secretas – Rió mientras abría una de las cartas – "Te amo, Vivi" ¡Que molesta! – El mayor abrió la otra carta, preguntándose de quien seria - ¿De qué color es un sentimiento? La respuesta esta en el silencio, en contemplarte y mirarte, en saber que existes , en, poder pensarte, en anochecer soñándote, un sentimiento es amor, pero sin color, sólo el color que tiene el sentirte… - Miro abajo para ver la firma - ¡No tiene firma! ¿De quien será? –

El pequeño morocho abrió su paquetito.

¿Una llave de cristal? – Dijo mientras sacaba, una pequeña llavecita, que era de cristal - ¿Qué abrirá? – Se pregunto en voz alta –

Significa que "que tienes la llave de su corazón" – Negó el mayor con la cabeza, por la estupidez del menor - ¿Qué dice la carta? –

Dice… - La abrió – "Tarde el fruto en madurar, mas a su tiempo madura, el amor que por ti siento, es el amor… que nunca perdura" –

¿Hay firma? – Pregunto al ver que el morocho no hablaba

No –

Que pena – Suspiro mientras se iba de la cocina

En la casa de Nami, esta se levanto y rápidamente salio afuera con la intención de ver si le había llegado alguna cosa, ya sea, para ella o para su hermana. La pelirroja encontró dos cartas, una de Sanji, que según ella, le mandaba cartas a todas las chicas, aunque no las conozca. Y una de un admirador secreto. A Nojiko, le llego una carta de un admirador secreto.

La curiosidad de saber quien la envía, mata – Murmuró con una sonrisa la menor

Es muy cierto – Respondió la mayor – Pero casi nunca es quien tu creer, anoser que confíes mucho en ti –

Pero eso no depende de mi – Contesto la pelirroja

Mientras en la casa de los jóvenes, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que el teléfono sonó. Y Ace, decidió atender.

Hola –

Hola, Ace, soy Zoro ¿Esta Luffy por ahí? – Se escucho del otro lado

Si, ya te paso – Le dijo, luego el peliverde se quedo esperando a que su amigo contestara, pero del otro lado se escucho "_Luffy" _ Era su hermano llamándolo, luego se escucho un "_hay voy" _De la respuesta del menor, para luego escuchar unos golpes en las escaleras, seguido de un "_¿Luffy eres idiota? Te caíste de las escaleras, de nuevo, la segunda en el dia". _El peliverde no pudo largar una mirada de cansancio hacia el menor, sabia que no era raro que sea la primera vez, luego de unos segundo se escucho

Hola… - 

Luffy… ¿Estas bien? – Suspiro

Si, solo unos golpes – Rió - ¿Cómo estas? –

Bien, Luffy, te quería preguntar si te llego algo del dia de San Valentín –

No, pero me mandaron un paquete y una carta – Su tono de voz era de emoción

¡NO DIGAS QUE NO SI TE REGALARON ALGO! – Grito Zoro enfurecido

¿A ti? ¿Te llago algo? –

Si – Dijo – Aunque ni idea de quien lo envía –

O sea que… ¡TIENES UNA ADMIRADORA SECRETA! – Grito

Si… pero… ¡NO GRITES! – Grito mas fuerte - ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo al bar de Makino? –

Claro –

No vemos esta tarde –

Así termino la charla, y hasta que se encontraron en el bar, ninguno de los dos hablo con nadie. Una vez en el bar, Zoro se sentó y comenzó a esperar, miro el reloj, y al ver que no llegaba comenzó a hablar con Makino.

Se retraso 20 minutos – Protesto el peliverde

¿A que hora se encontrarían? – Pregunto la peliverde

A las 4 de la tarde –

Pero tu llegaste, a las 5:14…- Murmuro esta

Es que me perdí y me fui hasta el otro partido –

Bueno, iré a preparar algo para cuando llegue, estará hambriento – Esa fueron las palabras de Makino antes de irse a la cocina

El peliverde pensaba, su largo camino hasta el bar de Makino, cuando una angelical voz, lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Hola, Zoro –

¿Robin? – Pregunto confundido al verla, en la puerta - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

¿Necesito alguna razón para venir? – Le pregunto con un tono burlón

No – Dijo enojado

¿Qué sucede? No te vez muy contento de verme – Le sonrió con esa irresistible mirada

No sucede nada, solo iba a hablar con Luffy, pero parece que no llega – Y miro a todos lados – Si quieres siéntate – Murmuró

¿Puedo? –

Solo siéntate antes de que me arrepienta – Dijo con un tono muy fuerte, Robin solo sonrió y se sentó frente a el

Sabes lo de Nami ¿No? –

Si, lo se ¿Qué quieres con eso? –

¿Me ayudas? Yo se que esos dos deben estar juntos – Le susurro

Entonces el destino lo hará – Dijo seriamente

Pero no se si Luffy esta interesado en ella, ni siquiera se si esta interesado en "amor" – Dijo desanimada

¿Y que vas a hacer al respecto? –

No tengo idea ¿Tu? –

No se – Dijo el peliverde – Pero quiero dormir un rato – El peliverde cerro los ojos y puso sus brazos tras su nuca recostándose en la silla

Zoro… - Lo llamo la morocha

¿Qué? – Pregunto mientras abría un ojo y la contemplaba unos segundos

Ayúdame, ella es mi amiga, de hecho es muy buena conmigo y quisiera poder ayudarla en esto –

¿Y que quieres que haga? – Murmuró

Tu mejor amigo es Luffy ¿Cierto? –

Cierto –

Y tú… ¿No quieres que sea feliz? – Y lo miro fijamente a los ojos

Si el la ama, me gustaría que estén juntos, pero no… no creo que la ame… -

Tengo una idea… -

¿Cuál es? – Pregunto Zoro curioso

Trabajemos juntos, nuestra primera "misión" será averiguar si a Luffy le gusta alguien, y quien, y la segunda, será juntarlos, obviamente si le gusta Nami – Concluyo la morocha

¿Es un trato? –

Si – Sonrió Robin

De repente se escucho una voz, desde la puerta, que ambos reconocieron muy bien.

¡Zoro! ¡Robin! –

¡Luffy! – Dijeron los dos a la vez y voltearon a la puerta, por que no sabían hace cuanto estaba allí y cuanto pudo haber escuchado

El morocho se acerco hacia la mesa donde estaban los dos.

Perdón – Dijo el peliverde – Lo que pasa, es que nos encontramos en el bar –

Bueno – Acoto Robin – Me voy, adiós chicos – Luego le hizo una seña, a Zoro, diciéndole que lo llamara, y salio

Los dos hombres, quedaron en silencio hasta que Makino volvió a entrar y les llevo algo para comer. Luego de saludar a Luffy, dijo:

Creo que quieren hablar a solas así que, me voy, si necesitan algo mas, avísenme – Se fue

Luffy, me dijiste que te había llegado una carta y un paquete – Dijo curioso

Si es verdad – Sonrió

¿Tienes idea de quien lo envía? – Pregunto

No –

No crees que pudo ser… -

Zoro – Lo interrumpió Robin que había vuelto – Permiso, Luffy – Dijo mientras tiraba del brazo del peliverde, luego lo llevo a un lugar alejado de la mesa – Zoro… no podemos decirle que Nami gusta de el –

¡¿Por qué no? –

Por que podrías arruinar su amistad –

De acuerdo –

Meno mal que me acordé, antes de que sea tarde –Suspiro la morocha

Luego Zoro volvió a la mesa donde estaba Luffy, y Robin se fue, luego de saludar, hacia su casa.

¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunto el morocho

Nada – Dijo – Luffy ¿No estas contento de saber que eres especial para alguien? –

No se – Dijo pensativo

Ya veo… ¿No crees que alguna chica es linda…? –

¿Cómo quien? – Pregunto el morocho

No se, poray… Nami… o … -

¡Zoro! ¿Te gusta Nami? – Pregunto curioso

¡No! –Exclamó imaginándose a ellos dos de novios, ella golpeándolo y ordenándole todo el dia cosas, un leve escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo - ¡Jamás! –

Mientras Luffy volvía loco a Zoro, y mientras este la hacia sus preguntas amorosas. Robin llego a su casa, y luego volvió a salir hacia la casa de su amiga, Nami.

¿Robin? –

¡Nami! ¡Justo a quien quería ver! – Exclamó

¿Qué sucede? –

Quería hablar contigo –

Pasa, por favor – Y le abrió del todo la puerta para que pueda entrar

Gracias –

La morocha entro a la hermosa casa de su mejor amiga. Luego fueron hacia el comedor donde la pelirroja le ofreció algo, a lo que la morocha negó, entonces subieron a su cuarto donde la morocha se sentó en su cama, y Nami se quedo parada mirándola fijamente.

¿De que me querías hablar? – Pregunto con mucha curiosidad

¿Te llego algo de San Valentín? –

Si, dos cosas, aunque una es de Sanji, y otra… no se –

¿No tienes idea de quien es? –

¿Cómo podría saberlo?

¿No tienes sospechas de nadie? -

Si cree que te voy a decir "Luffy" estas equivocada – Dijo con un tono molesto

No creo que vayas a decir "Luffy" ¿Le enviaste algo? – Se apuro a preguntar

Bueno… en realidad… si… - Enseguida Nami se sonrojo – Pero no creo que el se de cuenta, ni siquiera debe saber de que hoy es San Valentín – Su tono cambio a una de burla

No lo se, Luffy, es así, pero… -

"Pero" ¿Qué? El no piensa en esas cosas del amor y mucho menos en saber si alguien gusta de el o si a el mismo le gusta alguien… Creo que fue un completo error gustar de el, pero no puedo, cada vez que estoy cerca mi corazón comienza a latir y cuando el me sonríe, no puedo dejar de pensar en el por días – Dijo con un tono triste

Que tierna –

Luego de hablar por unos minutos más, la morocha decidió irse, no solo por que creía que su amiga quería estar sola, si no, también por que tenía que hacer cosas en su casa. Antes de dejar el lugar, Robin la miro y dijo:

Nami, creo que deberías tener mas fe, confianza, por que si eres negativa… Nunca pasaran las cosas que quieres –

Luego se fue, dejando a la pelirroja muy pensativa, toda la semana.

_**Bueno, aquí termia este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, ojala comenten, y bueno, como tengo ganas, aquí va un adelanto del siguiente capitulo.**_

_**Próximo Capitulo: **__Comienza de nuevo la preparatoria, y con esta llegan los problemas, con una nueva persona._

_El próximo capitulo se titula: Un nuevo obstáculo _


	11. Chapter 11 Un Nuevo obstaculo

_**Hola, bueno, primero lo primero, disculpen por la tardanza de este fic, los últimos capítulos trate de subirlos mas rápidos, y este me tarde mas que antes. Pero bueno… al fin lo termino. Bueno, quisiera agradecer a fan de ace, a JONAS DEMI P y Nami Fan, a Namii HeartPhilia, a Monkey. y a animefull4ever. **_

Capitulo 11: Un Nuevo Obstáculo

Luffy se encontraba en la cocina desayunando, pero cuando se acabo la comida, se paro, y rápidamente se dirigió a fuera. Como costumbre, comenzó a caminar, hasta que llego a la casa de Nami; donde toco la puerta y la hermana de la pelirroja, Nojiko, le abrió.

Luffy – Sonrió - ¿Cómo estas? –

Bien ¿Tu? – Pregunto curioso mientras largaba una enorme sonrisa, una de sus típicas

También – Le afirmo

Hola – Dijo Nami que había bajado corriendo al escuchar su voz – Nos vemos, Nojiko –

Ambos, como el resto, iban a empezar otro año de preparatoria, esta vez en otra preparatoria, que estaba a su nivel. Y Ace y Nojiko iban a estar más cerca de sus hermanitos, ya que iban a ir a la misma que ello. Así que más de una vez se cruzarían, o amenos eso creía.

Caminaban en un silencio, un tanto incomodo, que mas que nada, molestaba a pelirroja.

Luffy… - Le costo comenzar – No te veo desde las vacaciones en la playa – Nami se sonrojo por lo sucedido, la noche en la que fueron a pasear, que estuvieron a punto de besarse

Si, este verano fue muy raro – Sonrió, nuevamente, con su típica sonrisa

¿Raro? – Pregunto confundida

No… - Dijo reconociendo que su expresión no había sido la mas correcta – Mas bien, interesante – Se corrigió

¿Qué fue lo que fue interesante? – Preguntó muy curiosa, esperando oír lo que ella, se estaba imaginando

Bueno… - Dijo mirando un globo de un nene

¡Luffy! – Dijo enojada Nami, pero al mismo ansiosa por la respuesta

¡Perdón! – Sonrió y volteo a mirarla, pero se sorprendió al verla toda roja - ¿Nami? ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto, el morocho le toco la frente, que según el, hervía, pero la pelirroja al sentir la mano del joven en su frente, y ver los ojos de preocupación, posarse en sus ojos de sorpresa, le quito la mano

No es nada… - Exclamo apurada – Me decías ¿Que fue lo interesante? – Se apuro a preguntar

La semana pasada, una mujer vino a vivir al lado – Le contó con un tono de felicidad

¿Una vecina? – Pregunto algo decepcionada

Si –

Mientras los jóvenes establanban esta conversación, ninguno de los dos, noto que una persona se les acercaba por atrás.

Hola ¡Luffy! – Se escucho de sus espaldas

Ambos voltearon curiosos, al escuchar dichas palabras, a lo que Luffy reconoció a la persona, a cambio de la joven, quien no la reconoció.

Hola Hamock – La saludo el morocho, a lo que la extraña mujer se alegro – Oi, Nami ella es Hamock, mi nueva vecina, y Hamock, ella es Nami, mi mejor amiga -

¡Me llamaste Hancock! ¡Por mi nombre! – Exclamo con felicidad, a lo que Nami no entendía, ya que el morocho había dicho Hamock - ¡Espera! ¿Amiga? – Dijo con un tono al que a la pelirroja no le agrado mucho

Si – Sonrió el morocho

Mucho gusto – Sonrió Nami

Si… lo mismo digo – Le dijo con un tono de desconfianza hacia la pobre joven

Bueno, nos vemos Hamock – Acoto el morocho – Nosotros vamos a nuestra preparatoria –

Si me alegro – Dijo la morocha algo sonrojada

Luego, de que Hancock doblara en la esquina y, Luffy y Nami siguieran de largo, la pelirroja quedo muy pensativa, no podía para de pensar en esa mujer, esa mujer que tenia un perfecto cuerpo, un cabello largo morocho y sedoso, y esos perfectos ojos, que parecían dos faroles en una tormenta. Nami no paro de pensar en eso, en sima el incomodo silencio no le favorecía, hasta que Luffy noto la situación incomoda que estaba pasando su amiga.

¿Sucede algo Nami? – Pregunto

No –

Solo basto ese "No" tan frió y lleno de dudas y angustia, para que el joven, quedase bastante confundido y preocupado. La pelirroja se adelanto, ya que la preparatoria estaba a una cuadra.

Una vez llegaron, los dos chicos miraron a sus alrededores, solo una vez intercambiaron miradas, cosa que molesto mucho a Nami. El lugar, era excelente, un gran edificio, de mas o menos unos ocho pisos, color crema, son un hermoso jardín listo para que los alumnos comieron, descansaran o estudiaran. Al entrar tenia una hermosa sala, con pasillos que llevaban a las aulas de la planta baja, en el centro había una gran escalera, y a los costados de esta, había diez ascensores (5 de cada lado) con capacidad para cuatro personas.

Los dos se acercaron al mostrador, donde una mujer de cabello rosa, llamada Lola, les dijo:

¿Cómo se llaman? –

Mi nombre es Nami – Sonrió

Nami… Nami… - Repitió mientras buscaba en su computadora – Aquí estas, tu aula es la numero 97, en el sexto piso –

De acuerdo – Dijo algo preocupada por los pisos que debía subir, para luego seguir su camino

¿Y tú? – Pregunto mirando al morocho

Yo soy Monkey D Luffy –

Nami esperaba el ascensor, hasta que el morocho llego corriendo, y al escuchar que este estaría en su misma aula, se alegro un poco. Una vez arriba del ascensor, alguien subió tras ellos, alguien el cual, ambos reconocieron.

¡ZORO! – Exclamo Luffy - ¿Madrugaste? – Pregunto

Luffy… ¡Oi! – Luego miro a la pelirroja – Nami… - Dijo con un tono menos alegre

¿Qué te pasa? – Grito Nami

Nada, no creí que me cruzaría contigo desde temprano – Suspiro el peliverde

¡¿A QUE TE REFIERES! – Grito Nami

Bueno, piso tres – Dijo mirando el marcador del ascensor – Aquí me bajo – Dijo mientras bajaba

¡¿POR TRES PISOS TOMASTE EL ASENSOR? – Grito la pelirroja

No molestes – Dijo Zoro mientras las puertas se cerraron

El ascensor continúo su rumbo hasta el piso seis. Sin embargo, esos segundos, la pelirroja desvió la mirada unas 7 veces hacia el morocho. Luego siguieron al aula 97.

Mientras en el piso numero 3. Zoro observo las aulas, le llamaba la atención que su numero de aula era el 120 y ya había recorrido el piso completo unas 3 veces y no podía encontrar el aula.

18… 19… ¿Y LA 120? – Grito furioso

Nunca vas a encontrar el aula 120 – Dijo una voz detrás suyo

¿Tu? – Dijo al voltear - ¿Qué sabes? –

Por que esa aula esta en el ultimo piso – Sonrió Nico Robin

Ya lo sabia – Dijo con un tono muy grosero mientras se dirigía hacia el ascensor

Espera, yo también voy a ese piso, aula 118 – Dijo al subir

Ambos subieron al mismo ascensor, una vez allí, y por desgracia para Zoro, nadie mas estaba con ello, los dos estaban sonrojados, sentían muchísimo calor y vergüenza, cada uno estaba arrinconado en una punta del ascensor.

¿Cómo va lo de Luffy? Me refiero… ¿Averiguaste algo? – Pregunto la morocha mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa

No ¿Tu con Nami? – Dijo algo sonrojado entonces desvió su mirada

Tampoco – Contesto pensativa – Zoro… - Robin se le acerco un poco

¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto mientras el también se acercaba

¿Crees que lograremos juntarlos? Digo, tal vez… ¿Y si Luffy ama a otra chica? – Dijo algo decepcionada y bajando la mirada

No creo que haya pensado en amor – Contesto mientras tomaba la barbilla de la joven y levantaba su rostro, sus miradas se cruzaron

Seguramente – Dijo esta sonrojada mientras acercaba su rostro al peliverde

No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien – Dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los de la morocha

Se estaban a punto de besar, pero justo el ascensor paro, y los dos se separaron rápidamente, estaban muy ruborizados. Bajaron y cada cual fue a su aula, como su nada hubiera pasado.

Mientras en el aula numero 97, Luffy se sentaba entre Usopp (que le había tocado en la misma aula) y Nami. De repente el director comenzó a hablar por una radio que comunicaba a todas las aulas.

Soy el director Iceberg, lo primero que les quiero decir es bienvenidos, a los nuevos estudiantes de la preparatoria, Galley-La, ahora quiero decir algunas de las actividades que se presentaron este año, habrá campamentos, un baile y varios talleres, entre otras cosas, bueno, continúan las clases –

Las clases fueron muy aburridas, ya no eran como en la otra preparatoria, que podían perder el tiempo en la clase y el castigo era la detención. Esta vez, la detención, era peor, que las clases normales.

A la salida, Zoro estaba con Luffy y Usopp. Y en un rincón alejadas estaban Nami y Robin.

Robin… - Dijo Nami

¿De que querías hablar? – Pregunto la morocha

Mientras, el grupo de los hombres, tenía su propia conversación.

Si – Dijo Usopp – Fueron muy aburridas –

Además ahora no estamos todos juntos – Dijo Luffy

¿Y donde están ese ero cooker y Chopper? – Pregunto Zoro

No lo se – Dijo Usopp

En la conversación de Nami.

Es que tengo algo así, como… una duda… - Murmuro Nami

¿Duda? Soy tu amiga, dime… ¿Cuál es esa duda? –

Bueno…-

¡HOLA LUFFY! – Las interrumpió una voz

Todos voltearon, allí vieron a una mujer alta, con cabello morocho y ojos celestes, corriendo hacia ellos.

Luffy… - Murmuro Nami - ¿Qué no es tu vecina? – Se apeno por decir eso

Si – Sonrió – Hola, Hamock –

Te vine a buscar – Dijo mientras desviaba la mirada, solo por el hecho de que Luffy la había llamado "Hancock" o al menos eso creía ella

¡Que bueno! ¡Nos podemos ir todos juntos! – Volvió a sonreír el morocho

¿Todos juntos? – Dijo Hancock decepcionada

Si, ellos son Usopp y Zoro, y ellas son Robin y Nami, aun que a ella ya la conocías –

¿Más amigas? – Dijo con algo de pena

Si – Sonrió

Hancock estuvo callada hasta que ella, Luffy y Nami llegaron a la casa de esta última, donde la dejaron. Una vez solos, la morocha hablo, luego de un rato:

¿Cuántas amigas tienes? – Pregunto

Déjame pensar… - Dijo mientras contaba con los dedos – Nami… Robin… Vivi… Nojiko… pero esta ultima, es hermana de Nami, también tengo otras amigas, de otras ciudades, que a veces viene aquí, como Kaya o … No se otras, mas, ahora no recuerdo –

Son muy amigas tuyas ¿Cierto? – Pregunto curiosa

Si – Sonrió, lo que hizo que la morocha se sonrojara – Son muy buenas y puedo confiar en ellas –

Pronto llegaron a sus casas, donde, para desgracia de Hancock, se tuvieron que separar.

Bueno, nos vemos – Dijo Luffy mientras entraba a su casa

Adiós – Dijo apenada y sonrojada

_**Creo que este capitulo me ha quedado mas largo, y espero que me este quedando mejor, quiero decirle a Namii HeartPhilia que lamento incluir a Hancock en la historia, ya que por lo que he leido se que no te gusta para nada la pareja LuffyxHancock... es que le tenia que dar algo de "suspenso romantico" a este fic...**_

_**Proximo Capitulo: **__Algo hace que Nami se ponga muy mal ¿Que sera? Hancock_

_**El proximo capitulo se titula: El obstaculo se hace mas fuerte **_


	12. Chapter 12 El obstaculo se hace ms fuert

_**Hola, he vuelto, perdonen por la tardanza, pero tuve algunos problemas, a los lectores que me mandaron mensajes privados, se los he contado, pero bueno… lo importante aquí es que, subí mi fic, y se que no es mi fuerte el largo del fic, ni la actualización, pero como he dicho en mi perfil trabajo en eso. **_

_**Bueno, quería agradecer ciertos comentarios, como el de JONAS DEMI y Nami Fan, a Namii HeartPhilia por seguirme siempre, a animefull4ever, a LNOops y no te preocupes este fic es un LuNa a full, a Nami y a Ofidus y gracias por hacerme recordar que tenia que cumplir con este fic, así que este capitulo va dedicado a ti…**_

Nami estaba vestida, cuando el timbre de la casa, sonó, se dirigió a la puerta y rápidamente la abrió, para ver a Monkey D Luffy parado delante.

Comenzaron a caminar, como todas las mañanas, ya era una rutina. Estaban en un incomodo silencio, hasta que le pelirroja pregunto:

¿Cómo van los deberes? -

Bien – Sonrió

Si no dime, que podemos ir a la biblioteca de nuevo, cuando quieras –

Luego de seguir hablando de materias y tareas, llegaron a la preparatoria, donde se separaron por que Luffy tenía química y Nami geografía.

El morocho se dirigió a su aula, el laboratorio, donde entre los alumnos y la gente, alguien le toco el hombro, volteo y diviso a Nico Robin.

¡Luffy! ¿Tú también tienes química? – Le pregunto

Si – Afirmo con su típica sonrisa

Mientras Luffy y Robin, hacían los experimentos que el profesor le había dicho, esta ultima, aprovechaba todos los segundos para interrogar a su amigo.

Luffy – Lo llamo - ¿Te puedo hacer un pregunta? –

Si – Dijo mientras sostenía dos tubos de ensayo y trataba de volcar el liquido "misterioso" (según Luffy) – Como quieras –

Eh… ¿Ves… ves atractiva a alguna chica? – Robin dudo si preguntar o no, por que no sabia como podría reaccionar el joven

¿Atractiva…? – Pregunto mientras la miraba confundido - ¿A que te refieres? –

Me refiero, si nunca te pareció linda ninguna chica – Aclaro sus dudas

No lo se –

¿Nunca lo pensaste? – Pregunto decepcionada

No –

Piénsalo ahora – Trato de sacarle información

¿Ahora? –

Si – Sonrió la morocha

La verdad – Luffy pensó por unos segundos – No lo se… -

Luffy, no lo se… tal vez… Nami… o… - Robin tiro indirectas

¿Si me gusta Nami? – Pregunto

Si, no lo se, tal vez… -

Pero Nami es mi mejor amiga – Dijo confundido

Te puede gustar igual – Dijo con su típica sonrisa, esperando que suelte todo

No entiendo ¿A que te refieres? – Pregunto super hiper confundido, pero desafortunadamente, soltó uno de los tubos de ensayo, dejándolo caer contra el suelo, escuchando un fuerte golpe, y todo el liquido se derramo

¡Monkey D Luffy! ¿Qué esta haciendo? – Le grito el profesor enojado

Lo siento, fue mi culpa – Robin defendió a su amigo

No trate de encubrirlo – Dijo el profesor – El sabia que era su ultima oportunidad, Ahora Luffy – Dijo y lo miro – Salga afuera, 20 minutos parado –

Abrió la puerta y espero que salga, pero cuando salio, el morocho se sentó en el piso, esperando que el hombre lo dejara estar como es su casa, pero este lo miro y con un fuerte grito dijo:

¡Parado los 20 minutos! –

Si – Dijo fastidioso hacia el capricho del profesor

A la salida de clases, por fin podrían estar todos juntos, se encontraron en el patio, todos (incluyendo a Vivi, Ace y Nojiko)

Nami… - La llamo su hermana, luego de encontrar entre todo el gentío – Hoy tendré gente en casa ¿Puedes ir a la casa de alguien? –

Si, debo ir, tengo que terminar un trabajo muy importante para mañana – Se sonrojo al pensar con quien le tocaba ese trabajo – Debo ir a la casa de Luffy –

Esta bien – Le guiño el ojo, cosa que molesto a la menor – Vuelve a eso de las ocho –

Nojiko y Ace saludaron a todos los presentes, y se dirigieron a la casa de la joven, si, adivinaron, Ace era uno de los que iba a ir a la casa de la joven.

Mientras, nuevamente, el grupo se puso a hablar. Como pasaba la mitad de las veces, el grupo de ocho, se separaban en otros grupitos más chiquitos y tenían sus charlas. Luffy, Zoro, Usopp y Vivi, hablaban de cosas que graciosas que habían pasado en la clase. Pero de repente, escucharon que alguien llamaba al morocho, todos voltearon y quedaron en silencio, al ver a una mujer alta de más de 25 años, con cabello largo negro y ojos celestes.

¡Hamock! – Exclamó Luffy

¡Me llamaste Hancock! – Sonrió toda sonrojada

… Pero si la llamo Hamock… - Murmuraron Usopp, Zoro y Chopper a la vez

Luffy – Lo llamo mientras se paraba delante de el y se ponía toda roja – Tengo… tengo que decirte algo… - Se percato de que todos se habían callado para escuchar lo que iba a decir

¿Qué cosa? – Sonrió

Yo… yo… - Tartamudeó – No… no es nada –

¿Segura? -

Si, no… no te preocupes – Sonrió falsamente

¿Estas muy segura? – Pregunto curioso

Si… es que… que… -

¿"que…"? – Repitió Luffy

¡Ya dilo, mujer! – Dijo Zoro cansado de la drama, que le ponía a la conversación

¡Cállate hombre! – Exclamo mirando al peliverde, luego volteo al morocho – Es que… Luffy… tu… tu… -

¡Dilo! ¡Estoy cansado de oírte! – Suspiro el peliverde

¡Luffy! – Dijo sonrojada - ¡Yo te… yo te amo! –

¿Qué? – Gritaron todos la vez, para luego ponerse en silencio

**Robin: **_Maldito Zoro, por tu culpa lo dijo_

**Zoro: **_¿Solo era eso? _

**Sanji:** _¿Cómo una hermosa dama como esa, puede gustarle alguien como el? _

**Usopp:** _Eso si no se esperaba…_

**Chopper:** _¿Qué? ¿En serio?_

**Vivi: **_Pero… se llevan como… 10 años…_

**Nami: **_¿Qué? No… no puede ser… ¿Por qué justo ahora, delante mío? No puedo mostrar tristeza… debo mostrar sorpresa… pero… ¿Cómo competiré con eso? Ella es muy bonita, es perfecta, perfecto cuerpo, cabello y ojos, además de tener mucho mas dinero y futuro para Luffy… yo… yo me siento inútil _

**Luffy:** _¿Eh? ¿Me ama? Ahora que lo pienso… tengo hambre_

Aunque todos estaban sorprendidos, a Nami, no le sorprendió mucho tal declaración. Luffy solo sonrió, volteo hacia Nami y luego dijo:

Debemos hacer un trabajo, vamos –

Claro – Sonrió con la mejor cara que pudo poner – Vamonos a tu casa – Claramente remarco "a tu casa" para molestar a Hancock, cosa que logro

Adiós chicos – Grito Luffy mientras el y Nami abandonaban el lugar, sin embargo la morocha nos seguía atrás

Luego de que los tres se fueran, Robin llamo a Zoro, alejándolo del grupo. El la miro, no parecía muy contenta, ella lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo a unas cuadras de la preparatoria, donde enojada se paro delante de él y dijo:

Hay que terminar el trabajo – Suspiro – Zoro… ¡Mira lo que hiciste! – Al peliverde le llamo la atención, ya que era raro ver a Robin enojada

¿Yo? ¿Por qué? –

Por que, quizás, si tu no la hubieras alentado, no lo decía, o por lo menos, no delante de Nami –

Lo siento – Dijo sin mucha importancia

Si, pero ahora la pobre de Nami, tiene que vivir con esto –

Si, si… pobre Nami… Pero tengo un plan – Dijo orgulloso de si mismo

Tanto Luffy como Nami llegaron a la casa del primer, Hancock se separo de ellos, ya que debía entrar a su casa, Luffy saludo a su vecina como si nada hubiera pasado.

**Nami:** _¿Cómo actúa como si nada hubiera pasado? Paso lo mismo cuando casi nos besamos en la playa…_

Entraron en la hermosa y gran casa, donde se sentaron en la mesa y sacaron todo lo necesario para hacer el trabajo. Mientras ambos escribían y pensaban las respuestas, Luffy miro de reojo a Nami, y noto algo raro, la pelirroja se notaba rara, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el morocho.

Nami ¿Sucede algo? –

No ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto mientras, de los nervios se puso a escribir mas rápido

Te noto rara – Luffy se paro, se acercó a ella, y paro su mano poniéndosela en sima, Nami se sonrojo – Sabes que puedes confiar siempre en mi – Su tono dulce, la hizo sonrojar aun mas

Si, lo se… me lo dices desde que éramos niños… - Sonrió, para meter tema, ya que no sabia que responder a su tan lindo comentario – Tu también puedes confiar en mi –

Eso lo se… - Sonrió – Pero… - Dijo mientras miraba a ambos lados - ¿Sabes donde esta Ace? -

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y a ver que onda con Ace…**_

_**Próximo capitulo:**__ Luffy y Nami can en busca de Ace a la casa de Nojiko ¿Qué es lo que verán allí? _

_**Próximo capitulo se titula: La verdad oculta en los ojos**_


	13. Chapter 13 La verdad oculta en los ojos

_**Hola, volví, al fin! Bueno, primero como ya he dicho, perdón por la tardanza, pero se me presentaron miles de planes. Así que quería agradecerles a animefull4ever, Namii HeartPhilia, Ofidus, Nami, LNOops, Jmnatsu y a Fan de Ace, y a esta ultima le dedico este capitulo, por que se cuanto te gusta esta parejita.**_

Si, lo se… me lo dices desde que éramos niños… - Sonrió, para meter tema, ya que no sabia que responder a su tan lindo comentario – Tu también puedes confiar en mi –

Eso lo se… - Sonrió – Pero… - Dijo mientras miraba a ambos lados - ¿Sabes donde esta Ace?

¿Ace? – Nami lo miro sorprendida y algo curiosa

Ahora que lo dice… vamos a ver… -

¿A dónde? – Pregunto el morocho

No te acuerdas, que se fue con Nojiko, a hacer un trabajo – Le explico la pelirroja

De acuerdo, vamos para tu casa – Sonrió el morocho mientras se acercaba a la puerta

Ambos salieron de la hermosa casa de Luffy, para dirigirse a la casa de Nami, donde se fijarían a ver si estaba Ace, ya que no estaban 100% seguros de que este allí. Mientras tanto, Zoro y Robin los vieron salir, los venían siguiendo y esperaban a que uno de los dos saliera.

¿Zoro, seguro que esta bien que los sigamos? – Pregunto la morocha mientras no quitaba su mirada del peliverde

Claro que no, pero bueno… Tengo que compensar lo que hice hoy – Dijo, su mirada no se despegaba de la puerta de la casa de Luffy, como si no quisiera mirar a Robin - ¡Ahí salen! –

La verdad, era que, los dos estaban siguiendo al morocho y a la pelirroja por todo el vecindario, sin saber a donde se dirigían. Mientras los espiados caminaban escuchaban sus murmullos y sus risas.

¿Qué crees que haya pasado dentro de la casa de Luffy? – Pregunto la morocha a su compañero

No lo se, lo mas probable "Nada" –

Luffy y Nami seguían su caminata mientras hablaban de muchas cosas graciosas y sin sentido. Al poco tiempo, llegaron a la casa de la pelirroja, pero antes de que el morocho pudiera tocar la puerta, ella lo detuvo, tomándole la mano.

Espera, miremos por la ventana, lo hacia cuando era niña, nunca nadie me vio – Sonrió algo sonrojada

Lo arrastro (Aun tomados de la mano) hasta un gran ventanal que daba al living de la casa. Donde, una vez agachados y en un lugar donde no los podrían ver desde adentro, fácilmente (entre plantas) pudieron localizar a Nojiko y a Ace sentados en un sofá.

¡Ac…! – Grito Luffy, pero Nami le tapo la boca y lo bajo entre mas plantas

No lo llamas – Murmuro mientras lo miraba a los ojos y toque de rubor le cubrió su mirada – Se que no esta bien, pero quiero saber de que hablan –

¿Por qué? – Pregunto por la curiosidad de Nami

Según Nojiko tendría, visitaS, pero solo esta Ace – Dedució la pelirroja

Quizás al resto de los invitados les paso algo misterioso –

¡Calla! ¡Oigo voces! – Lo silencio

Desde adentro de la casa, se podían escuchar perfectamente las voces de Nojiko y Ace, los dos se asomaron por el ventanal. Allí vieron a sus dos hermanos mayores, que había apagado la televisión y se estaban mirando, frente a frente.

Es que, no se que hacer con este examen – Suspiro Nojiko, mientras tomaba las hojas del piso

Ni yo, es dentro de dos días y si no lo apruebo me la llevo a Diciembre – Dijo Ace pensativo, para ver que podía hacer

Si, además y atengo muchos problemas como para tenerte de alumno en maestra particular – Dijo con cierto sarcasmo

¿Me aceptarías como particular? –

Claro – Sonrió

Entonces, me la llevare – Rió

Si claro ¡Ni se te ocurra llevártela apropósito! – Lo amenazo

¿No me quieres tener aquí, como el año pasado? – Dijo Ace con su tono sarcástico

No es eso… - Nojiko se ruborizó – Es que… -

¿"que…"? – La animo a seguir

No lo se – Sonrió desviando la mirada

Creo que yo si lo se – Le devolvió la sonrisa el morocho, y con su mano acaricio su mejilla

¿Sabes? Entonces… dime – Le quito la mano - ¿Qué cosa, sabes? –

Escucha, tu siempre estas ahí para mi, me ayudas, no solo con cosas del colegio – Comenzó Ace

Pero… - Lo interrumpió – Eso no es nada –

¿Nada? ¿Te acuerdas hace 5 años cuando Luffy estuvo enfermo? – Nojiko asintió con la cabeza - ¿Quién lo cuido? Tu fuiste todos los días, puesto que yo son un desastre en medicina y todas esas cosas –

Eso, tampoco es nada –

Nojiko, disculpa – Dijo mientras le agarraba la cara delicadamente con sus manos, la expresión de la joven fue de sorpresa – Pero… aunque quiera, no puedo… no puedo seguir tratándote como solo una amiga –

Ace… - Dijo tartamudeando

No se lo que pienses, pero la verdad es que… - Ace la soltó y se paro, pero cuando estaba por dirigirse hacia la puerta, una mano que tomo la suyo, lo detuvo

Ace… yo… - el morocho se dio vuelta, Nojiko no sabia que decir – Ace… - Sus ojos se pusieron llorosos – Espere 3 largos años para que me digas eso –

Afuera los 2 hermanos menores escucharon cada una de las palabras dichas, y contemplaron todos los movimientos, de la declaración del morocho.

¿A Ace le gusta Nojiko? – Tartamudeo Luffy

¿A Nojiko le gusta Ace? – Nami seguía sorprendida

Los dos voltearon a ver el ventanal, y quedaron mudos tras ver la escena, ya que eran Ace y Nojiko, sus hermanos mayores, contemplando un lindo y apasionado beso.

¿Entonces aceptas salir conmigo? – Pregunto el morocho mayor

No lo se ¿Qué te parece? – Pregunto la joven con cierto sarcasmo

No se, tal vez es un "no" o tal vez es un "si" – Sonrió

Es un si tonto – La joven lo empujo levemente con una sonrisa burlona

Luffy estaba tan contento por su hermano mayor que no pudo evitar gritar.

¡Bien hecho Ace! –

Nami, le tapo la boca y lo reto por gritar así de la nada. De repente, detrás suyo se escucho la voz de Ace:

Así que, estaban escuchando –

Pero que maleducados – Bromeo Nojiko - ¿Hace cuanto están? –

Lo suficiente – Sonrió Nami mientras abrazaba a Nojiko - ¡Me alegro por ustedes! –

Gracias – Le agradeció su hermana

¡Ace! ¡Que bien por ustedes! – Exclamo Luffy

Gracias hermanito – Suspiro Ace

Luego de eso, los cuatro entraron a la casa de las chicas, donde merendaron. Seguido, vieron una película en el sillón, ya que estaban aburridos, y mas tarde los dos jóvenes estaban en la puerta despidiéndose de ellas.

Luffy, te veo mas feliz ¿Qué sucede? - Pregunto la hermana mayor

Solo estoy feliz, ahora tengo dos cuñadas – Sonrió y los otros tres soltaron una carcajada

Luego de eso, los dos chicos volvieron a su casa, donde Luffy se percato de que Nami había olvidado, no solo sus cosas, si no que también habían olvidado hacer el trabajo. Entonces Ace trato de ayudarlo lo más que pudo, aunque los dos sabían que no lo iba a aprobar

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, aquí les dejo este gran capi, nos leemos.**_

**Próximo capitulo: **_Luffy y sus amigos van al cine, allí se encuentran con la parejita de hermanos mayores, pero… ¿Quién es la otra persona? – _

_**Próximo capitulo se titula: La película de terror**_


	14. Chapter 14 Pelicula de Terror

_**Hola, como estan? Perdon por la tardanza, pero aui volvi! Bueno, primero quisiera agradecer a Fan de Ace, JONAS DEMI y Nami Fan, a Isi-chan (me alegro que te haya gustado, es la primera vez que comentas, me equivoco?), a Ofidus, a animefull4ever, a Namii HeartPhilia (muchos pensaron eso, hajajaja) por sus comentarios.**_

_**Ademas de que estoy feliz, puesto que rompi el record de comentarios en mis fic, con 55 comentarios, gracias a todo ustedes! Gracias, por eso mismo este capitulo se los dedico a ustedes.**_

Luffy y Nami se dirigían a la preparatoria, como todas las mañanas. Sobre la relación de los mayores, el joven estaba muy feliz por su hermano mayor; la muchacha esta muy feliz, aunque a veces envidiaba la suerte de su hermana.

Nami – Le sonrió el morocho al verla tan pensativa - ¿Qué sucede? –

Solo pienso, Luffy, se acercan las vacaciones de invierno y antes de no volvernos a ver por dos semanas, quería decirte algo – Bajo su mirada para ocultar el leve rubor que surgió en su rostro

¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto curioso

Bueno… yo quería decirte… - Su cara estaba toda roja, quería decírselo pero no se animaba, tenia vergüenza de que el pudiera rechazarla, puesto que era Luffy, y el no estaba interesado en el amor y esas cosas

Mientras Nami trataba de decirle sus sentimientos, y el morocho la contemplaba seriamente, escuchando atentamente lo que iba a decirle, un rubio, Sanji, se les acerco por atrás, para luego decir:

Hola Luffy – El rubio contemplo a la hermosa mujer que tenia al lado - ¡Nami-Swan! – Sus ojos eran corazoncitos - ¿Cómo estas hoy? –

¡Sanji! – Exclamó el morocho con su típica sonrisa

¡Sanji! – Dijo Nami demasiado enojada por arruinar ese momento en el que había tomado todas sus fuerzas y estaba a punto de decirle lo que sentía

¿Qué sucede, Nami-Swan? –

Nada – Dijo después de suspirar, sabia que golpearlo no cambiaria las cosas

Oi, Sanji ¿Al final vas a ir? – Pregunto Luffy con emoción

Si, aunque no se si Usopp y Chopper se animen a ir, tu sabes, Usopp se hace el valiente pero… - Acoto y termino la oración con una mirada que describía la continuación de su dialogo

¿De que hablan? – Pregunto la pelirroja curiosa

Sanji y yo iremos con los chicos, a ver una película de terror – Le dijo con mucho animo y con una hermosa sonrisa – Oi, Nami ¿Quieres venir? –

De… de… de acuerdo – Su rostro se ruborizo

¿Qué sucede Nami-Swan? – Dijo el rubio mientras colocaba delicadamente, la mano en la frente de la joven - ¿Estas muy colorada? ¿Tienes fiebre? –

No, no es nada – Dijo mas calmada mientras le quitaba la mano

Oi, Nami ¿Qué me ibas a decir? ¡Vamos, ahora esta Sanji! ¡Apuesto que a el también le gustara! – Sonrió, y noto el rubor de Nami, entonces hizo lo mismo que había hecho Sanji hacia unos pocos minutos - ¿Tiene fiebre? –

¡No! – Grito y le pego una cachetada en la cara

Los dos jóvenes quedaron muy sorprendido, aunque Nami acostumbraba a golpearlos, lo hacia con una causa justa, pero esta vez, no había ninguna causa, ninguno de los dos sabia por que lo había hecho, ninguno sabia por que, Nami le había pegado a Luffy.

Nami… ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto el morocho

Lo… lo lamento mucho – Su voz decía lo que acaba de pronunciar, Luffy solo la miro a los ojos preocupados, y sonrió – Gracias – Reacciono esta al dejar de mirarle sus encantadores ojos, y al entender el significado de esa sonrisa sus preocupaciones se fueron

Ya estamos llegando – Sonrió Sanji, al ver en la esquina el colegio, y la localizar a Robin en la puerta, salio corriendo tras ella - ¡Robin-chwan! –

Luego de llegar Luffy les pregunto a Robin y a Vivi, si querían ir al cine con ellos, a lo que ambas aceptaron sin pensarlo dos veces.

Mas tarde, en plena clase de gimnasia, Robin y Nami corrían una al lado de la otra. La pelirroja le había estado contando lo que había sucedido esa mañana.

Ya veo… así que… te dio demasiada vergüenza que te toque la frente –

Si – Dijo apenada

Eso es normal, créeme… - Robin miro a su costado y vio a la hermana mayor de la pelirroja – Me entere lo de tu hermana, me alegro por ella –

Si, yo también – Sonrió – Pero… -

Te dan celos su suerte ¿Me equivoco? – La sonrió burlonamente. Como una hermana mayor Robin siempre sabia que decir

¿Q…Que? ¿Qué demonios dices? – Desvió la mirada – Yo nunca estaría celosa de Nojiko –

Nami… Dímelo – Robin uso un tono de cuando una madre, le obliga a su hijo a decir quien se comió las galletitas, si el o el perro

Bueno, en realidad un poquito – Sonrió disimuladamente – Pero no por que salga con Ace, es solo que ella tiene muchísima suerte, hace tres años comenzó a gustar de el, solo espero tres años, hace unos ocho años que estoy enamorada de "el" y nada pasa –

Que importa, no todos tenemos la misma suerte, pero solo tienes que tener fe, solo así conseguirás lo que quieres – Sonrió – Nunca te rindas –

Aunque, luego de la declaración de Hancock ante Luffy, Nami no había podido pensar claramente sobre ese tema, sin embargo, Robin la hizo cambiar de opinión sobre lo que pensaba de su hermana.

Ya era la tarde, los ocho se dirigían al cine, una película de terror les esperaba en la pantalla grande. Al llegar, se acomodaron para luego ponerse a esperar la película. Estaban ubicados de esta forma:

**Usopp – Zoro – Robin – Nami – Luffy – Sanji – Vivi – Chopper**

Mientras esperaban ansiosos la película, Usopp se puso a hablar con Zoro, que no tenía ganas de escucharlo, y aun menos cuando este le hizo una pregunta que lo sorprendió y lo dejo sin habla.

¿Qué carajo estas diciendo Usopp? A mi no me gusta nadie – Dijo Zoro algo enojado

¡Bueno, bueno, no te enojes! – Usopp miro a Robin - ¿Sabes si a Robin le gusta alguien? – Murmuro en voz baja

A Robin… - Tartamudeó el peliverde mientras se sonrojaba levemente y miro de reojo a la morocha – No tengo idea –

¿Y a Nami? – Usopp tomo un estado serio

¿Qué sucede con Nami? – Robin se metió en la conversación al escuchar la palabra "Nami"

Robin ¿Sabes? Me da la sensación de que a Nami le gusta Luffy – Comento Usopp en voz baja

Creo que ya lo sabe – Dijo Zoro

¡¿Así que tenia razón? – Dijo sorprendido y orgulloso de si mismo

¡No grites Usopp! – Se escucho la voz de Sanji desde la otra punta

¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunto en voz baja la morocha, ya que Nami estaba al lado suyo, pero por suerte esta y Luffy escuchaban una charla de Sanji, muy entretenida

Cuando Luffy me invito a la costa, nos encontramos con Nami y Nojiko, y mientras sus dos hermanos salían a comer, ellos dos salieron a caminar, y bueno… ellos casi… casi se besan – Zoro, que estaba comiendo pochochos, los escupió – Pero un tipo llamado Fish los interrumpió –

¿Los estuviste siguiendo? – El peliverde se limpio la boca con la manga de su remera

Bueno me dio curiosidad a ver a donde iban – Se froto la nuca

¡Va a comenzar! – Exclamó Luffy al ver un cartel que decía que apaguen sus celulares por que en cualquier momento empezaba - ¡Woho! –

¡Luffy, te comiste mis pochochos! – Los gritos de Sanji y Luffy se escuchaban por toda la sala

Lo siento, no me golpes – Acoto Luffy

¡YA CALLENSE! – Grito furioso Zoro

¡Whoho! – El morocho estaba ansioso por la película

¡Luffy! – Gritaron los 7

Apenas empezó, finalmente, todo quedo en silencio, hasta Luffy se callo de milagro. En las partes mas feas, Chopper, Vivi, Usopp y Nami (mas otra gente X) los únicos que gritaban. En una escena, Nami se asusto tanto que rápidamente tomo el brazo de su compañero de al lado.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Te da miedo? – Le pregunto Luffy haciéndola ruborizar

No lo digas así – Dijo con tono burlón

Pero tienes miedo –

¡NO LO DIGAS ASI! – Exclamó furiosa

Pero… - Esta ultima vez, Nami lo golpeo en la cabeza

Al finalizar la película, Luffy se paro y con una sonrisa comenzó a aplaudir y a gritar:

Otra vez –

Entre el griterío del morocho, una persona se paro un par de asientos delante de ellos.

No me podía confundir – Dijo el hombre – Ese es mi hermano –

¿Ace? – Luffy lo reconoció enseguida, salto sobre los asientos y las cabezas de las demás personas, hasta llegar a el donde lo vio con Nojiko y con una persona mas, un hombre.

Luffy, pisaste a otra gente – Dijo Ace, a lo que Nojiko largo una carcajada

Así que, este es el famoso Luffy del que tanto me hablan ¿Me equivoco? – Pregunto el hombre de al lado de la parejita

¿Eh? – Luffy volteo hacia el - ¿Quién eres tu? – Y lo señalo

Déjame presentarme, me llamo Marco, soy amigo de tu hermano – Le dio la mano

¿Marco? Mucho gusto – Sonrió

Definitivamente, tienes un aire a tu hermano – Rió el rubio

Todos salieron del cine, juntos. Luego de que Ace, Luffy y Marco, dejaran a Nojiko y a Nami en su casa, fueron a la de los morochos, donde el menor se percato de la presencia del rubio.

Se quedara a dormir, por un par de días – Le contesto Ace, ante la pregunta de su hermanito

Luego de cenar, estuvieron hasta la una de la mañana, hasta que los dos hermanos cayeron dormidos y Marco no tuvo otra que irse a dormir.

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, dejen comentarios y gracias por leer.**_

**Próximo Capitulo: **_Luffy con ayuda de Zoro decide a quien invitar al baile. Mientras tanto Nami tiene una charla de Hermana a Hermana con Nojiko. Y Luffy encontrara a alguien que hace rato no veía en su casa._

_**El próximo capitulo se titula: Noticias y Sorpresas**_


	15. Chapter 15 Noticias y Sorpresas

**Hoola! Mil y un perdón por el retraso, se que siempre digo lo mismo, pero… ¡Perdón! Atención: Feliz Navidad atrasada, quería subir este capitulo el 24 para que tengan una feliz navidad con Believe, pero… con esto y aquello (Cosas imprevistas) No pude, lo siento. Bueno, quisiera agradéceles los comentarios a ****.com****, a Ofidus y a Namii HeartPhilia. **

**Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo…**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Marco se había decidido quedar en la casa de Ace y Luffy. Era la mañana del tercer dia, y Ace tenia el mismo problema de siempre, despertar a Luffy.

¿Estas seguro Ace? Creo que seria mejor despertarlo con carne como lo hiciste estos días – Pregunto el rubio

Si, tu no te preocupes – Sonrió mientras se subía a una silla, luego volvió a sonreír y se tiro sobre el joven que dormía placidamente, a lo que Luffy grito

Oh, Ace – Dijo algo dormido - ¿Qué sucede? –

Despierta, vístete y baja, tengo que decirte algo –

Ace y Marco bajaron por las escaleras, dejando a Luffy solo en su habitación. Una vez listo, el morocho bajo y sonrió al verlos sobre el sofá.

Bueno, me voy a hacer algo, los dejo solo para que conversen – Luego de pronunciar esas palabras, Marco dejo la habitación

Ace se paro y se dirigió al comedor, a lo que el menor lo siguió, sentándose en frente de el para desayunar.

Luffy – Ace lo miro, el morocho comía y comía – Deja de comer y escucha – El mayor le quito el desayuno para que por lo menos ponga la mas mínima atención – Recibí una carta, el viejo va a volver –

¿El abuelo Garp? –

Si –

… - Luffy sonrió y él lo miro

¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto el hermano mayor – Cada dia te vez mas contento –

Significa que nuestra familia se esta armando de vuelta y se esta haciendo cada vez mas grande, vuelve el abuelo, y tengo dos cuañadas, solo falta Dragon, ah… si y tenemos al hermano Marco – Sonrió

Oi, Luffy, Marco no es nuestro hermano – Le explico Ace – Es solo un amigo de la familia –

Oi, Ace –

¿Qué quieres? –

¡Mi desayuno! –

Ace, Luffy y Marco se dirigieron, como todas las mañanas y luego de ir a buscar a las chicas, a la preparatoria, donde se encontraron con los demás. Aunque no estaban todos juntos, aprovechaban los momentos donde podían estar todos juntos como grupo, y la pasaban muy bien. Desde la declaración de Hancock, el noviazgo de Ace, Marco en su casa, la vida de los hermanos había cambiado muchísimo, y ahora, la sorpresa de que el trabajo de investigación de la marine había terminado, verían a su abuelo, Garp, todo iba a cambiar y tomar otro rumbo.

En la vida de Nami y Nojiko, la vida de la mayor era otra, una mucho mejor que antes, en cambio, la vida de la pelinaranja, había tomado un rumbo negativo.

En cuanto a Zoro y a Robin, no habían tenido nada serio desde el ascensor. Vivi decepcionada por Ace, había decidido optar por el hermano menor de su antiguo amor. Sanji seguía coqueteando con chicas. Usopp había entablado una amistad amorosa con una chica de la preparatoria, Kaya. Y Chopper, estaba al tanto de todo lo que le pasaba a sus amigos.

Era el medio dia, todos estaban sentados en el patio, no tocaban temas de parejas, ni nada de eso, por las cosas que habían pasado con Ace, Nojiko, Vivi, Luffy, Nami y Hancock. Esta vez, Vivi entendía el hecho de que, ano ser que los mayores terminen, no podría conseguir al hermano mayor, entonces opto por tratar de conseguir al hermanito menor, la peliceleste estaba agarrada del brazo de Luffy.

Vivi ¿Desde cuando se te da por estar agarrándote de Luffy todo el dia? – Pregunto Robin curiosa

Bueno, si Ace esta ocupado, utilizare el plan B – Sonrió

¿Y cual seria tu plan C? – Pregunto Zoro

¡Vivi-Chwan! – Los ojos de Sanji se pusieron con corazoncitos

Nunca lo había pensado, no me imaginaria la vida, sin Ace o Luffy – Respondió

Ahí vienen los tortolitos – Dijo Nami para distraer su propia atención, y miro a su hermana llegar hacia ellos con el hermano de Luffy.

Oh, Ace – Luffy hizo que Vivi lo soltara y se paro - ¿Dónde esta el hermano Marco? –

¡¿Hermano Marco? – Preguntaron todos los presentes

Luffy, te dije que no es nuestro hermano – Dijo Ace apenado por tener un hermano así, pero luego sonrió – Nojiko tiene una noticia para todos ustedes –

La hermana de la pelirroja, les contó la noticia, todos quedaron en silencio, Luffy, Usopp y Chopper, murmuraron algo entre ellos, para luego decir:

¡¿Se van a casar? –

¡Tarados! – Nami golpeo a los tres - ¿Qué no escucharon nada? –

Luffy – Suspiro su hermano – No escuchaste nada de lo que te dijo Nojiko ¿Verdad? –

¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijo? – Pregunto el morocho

Dije que va a haber un baile, en estos días – Sonrió Nojiko

¿Y ya tienen pareja? – Les pregunto Luffy a su hermano y la novia

No, Luffy, no tengo – Dijo realmente decepcionado por la idiotez de su hermano – Pero Luffy ¿A quien vas a invitar? –

¡A mi! – Grito Vivi

¿Yo? No lo se – Luffy se encogió de hombros

El timbre interrumpió la entretenida charla, y todos tuvieron que dirigirse a sus respectivas clases.

A la salida, Zoro caminaba junto a Nami y a Luffy, por la calle.

¿A quien vas a invitar Zoro? – Pregunto el morocho con una sonrisa

Aun no lo se – Respondió – Ni siquiera tengo ganas de ir –

Podrías invitar a Vivi o a Robin, o quizás a Nami - Le recomendó el morocho

¿Por qué no las invitas tú? – Pregunto algo enojado – Oi, pero, ¿Por qué no invitas a Hancock? – Zoro sintió un aura maligna que le seguía, volteo y vio a Nami

Zoro: ¿_Desde cuando viene atrás nuestro? ¡Carajo! No la vi, metí la pata_

Nami había observado y escuchado todo, su furia hacia Zoro incrementaba con cada paso que daba.

¿A Hancock? – Repitió el morocho

No creo que la dejen ir – Se interpuso Nami

Nami si eres estudiante, y traes a alguien de afuera, esta permitido – Dijo Zoro – Ten, mira – El peliverde saco un folleto y se lo entrego – Lo dice ahí –

¡Entonces la puedo invitar! – Sonrió Luffy - ¿Verdad? –

Exacto – Le respondió el peliverde

¡Sabes, invita a quien quieras no me importa! – Grito Nami

¿Eh? – Luffy estaba mas confundido que un niño que recién aprende a multiplicar

Ojala que disfruten el baile – Nami finalizo con eso y salio corriendo

¿Qué le ocurrió? – Pregunto el morocho

No lo se –

¿Estaba llorando? –

Eso parece –

¡Oi, Nami! – El moroco salio corriendo tras la pelirroja para preguntarle por que lloraba

Zoro, al ver lo rápido que avanzaban, decidió que lo mejor era que ellos se arreglen solos, las cosas que el mismo había provocado.

Luffy llego a la casa de Nami, estaba preocupado por su salud emocional (aunque no sabia muy bien que pasaba) Toco la puerta, donde del otro lado, abrió Nojiko.

Luffy… - Sonrió

Nojiko ¿Esta Nami? – Pregunto apurado

Si, pero… - Su tono cambio – Ella no quiere verte –

¿Eh? ¿No quiere verme? ¿Por qué no? –

No lo se, no me lo ha dicho – Suspiro

De acuerdo – Luffy tenia un tono y una cara de tristeza, no sabia lo que había hecho que le hubiera molestado tanto, como para correr y no pegarle (como lo hacia habitualmente cuando se molestaba)

Luffy, lo lamento, pero tu hermano te espera en tu casa, no es para echarte, pero me dijo que tenia que decir otra cosa –

De acuerdo, adiós Nojiko, nos vemos –

Si – Sonrió

Con la cara más triste y tierna, que un perrito, Luffy dejo el lugar y camino hasta llegar a su casa. Donde al entrar, Ace lo esperaba en el living.

¡Luffy! – Sonrió - ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto al no verlo con su típica sonrisa

Es algo con Nami, ella… se enojo conmigo por algo que dije – Su voz de depresión era mas que obvia

Yo no vine hasta aquí para verte con esa tristeza – Dijo una voz desde atrás de una pared

Mientras en la casa de las dos hermanas, Nami tomaba un baño de burbujas en su tina, Nojiko curiosa por lo que había pasado con Luffy, golpeo la puerta y dijo:

¡Nami! ¿Podemos hablar? ¡Vamos! ¡Sal rápido! – La obligo

¡Ya salgo! –

Nami acostumbraba, desde muy pequeña a que cuando estaba enojada o triste tomaba baños de burbujas por 30 o 45 minutos, y en ese tiempo pensaba y pensaba. Salio de la tina, se puso una bata y fue al cuarto de su hermana, donde la vio sentada en su cama, entonces se le acercó y se sentó al lado.

Nami ¿Qué sucedió con Luffy? – Nojiko vio como los ojos de su hermanita se ponían brillosos – Nami… no puedo ayudarte si tu no me cuentas – Sonrió - ¿Podrías? – La pelirroja cayó rendida por el llanto, por lo que su hermana la abrazo

De vuelta en la casa de Luffy, este había escuchado la voz de un hombre que provenía de la cocina. Este salio de atrás de la pared, allí fue cuando lo reconoció.

¡Shanks! – Grito al ver al pelirrojo con su típica sonrisa

¡Luffy! –

La sonrisa de Luffy era tan grande y sobresaliente, que los dos hombres se dieron cuanta que la felicidad del chico había vuelto.

Shanks, tengo algo para ti – Luffy subió las escaleras, entro en su cuarto y tomo el Mugiwara que guardaba con mucho cuidado. Bajo las escaleras y se paro delante de Shanks – Ten – Le entrego el sombrero junto con una sonrisa

Veo que lo cuidaste bien – Le devolvió la sonrisa

Si –

**Flash Back**

Era un dia soleado, Luffy tenia unos 7 años, sabia que luego de desayunar, como no había clases, haría lo que el y su hermano hacían todas las mañanas. Luego de desayuna, los dos salieron a la calle, se despidieron de su abuelo Garp y se dirigieron a una casa, Ace toco la puerta y del otro lado no esperaban encontrar a otra persona que no sea esa.

¡Sabo! – Exclamaron los dos con una sonrisa

¡Ace! ¡Luffy! – Sonrió el rubio

Oi, Sabo, vamos a hacer algo – Dijo el morocho mayor

Si – Afirmo este

Los tres comenzaron a correr por las calles, haciendo lió y molestando a otras personas, sin embargo sus risas y sonrisas, no escaseaban en ningún momento.

Llegaron a un puerto, donde había un gran barco listo para zarpar, quien sabe a donde, de repente la sonrisa del mas pequeño, tomo una expresión de duda y curiosidad. Luffy corrió a la multitud, rápidamente Ace y Sabo se percataron de eso.

¡Luffy! – Grito Sabo preocupado

Oi ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto Ace - ¡Luffy! –

Los dos hermanos siguieron a su hermanito hasta una parte del muelle, donde había un buque llamado "Red Force" que eran un grupo de personas, que se embarcaba en busca de aventuras alrededor del mundo, aunque muchos gobiernos aprobaban esto, muchos los denominaban auténticos piratas.

¡Shanks! – Grito el morocho al verlo, estaba a punto de subir al navío

Luffy -. Dijo luego de voltear y verlo

El niño salio corriendo hacia el barco, pero cuando estaba por llegar al final del muelle, tropezó y rodó por el suelo, cayendo al mar.

¡Socorro! – Gritaba el niño, con agua en la boca, mientras trataba de no hundirse, aunque no sabia como

¡Mierda! – Grito Ace al verlo – Todavía no sabe nadar bien –

¡Un… un tiburón! – Exclamo Sabo al ver al animal acercarse a su hermanito

Luffy estaba desesperado, no sabía nadar casi nada bien y en sima, el animal se acercaba rápidamente con malas intenciones. Entonces, fue cuando el pelirrojo se tiro agua, nado hacia el morocho y lo tomo justo antes de que el tiburón lo coma. Y con una mirada penetrante (Haki) ahuyentó al animal.

Oi, Luffy no tendrías que haber venido, pero seguro te tomo por sorpresa, gracias por acercarte y no enojarte conmigo por irme sin avisar – Sonrió – Luffy, no llores ¿No me dijiste este ultimo año que eras un hombre? – La cara del pelirrojo mostraba una sonrisa, tenía una expresión de felicidad.

¡Pero…! – El niño tenia los ojos llorosos - ¡Shanks…! – Rompió a llorar - ¡Tu brazo! – Luffy grito y apoyo su rostro en el pecho del pelirrojo, el tiburón le había arrancado el brazo izquierdo

No es nada – Dijo mientras que con el otro brazo lo despeinaba – Es solo un brazo, me alegro de que estés bien –

En tierra, Makino fue corriendo, al escuchar que un chico casi fue comido por un tiburón.

¡Ace! ¡Sabo! – Exclamo - ¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunto al verlos en el muelle

Luffy cayo al agua – Le contó el morocho

¡¿El fue el chico que casi fue comido por un tiburón? – Makino estaba desesperada - ¿Qué paso con el? –

Shanks lo salvo – Le respondió Sabo

¡Shanks! – Exclamo la mujer preocupada

El pelirrojo se acerco nadando a la orilla donde sus tripulantes lo ayudaron.

**Flash Back**

**¡Realmente me sorprendió lo largo que ha sido este capitulo, eso significa que estoy progresando! :D… Espero que les haga gustado aahhh… y respecto al Flash Back, me daba pena cambiar mucho la verdadera historia por eso es bastante parecido, solo con algunos cambios, espero que entiendan que la historia es perfecta tal y como esta, así que solo la modifique para que se ajuste al universo alternativo de este fic, GRACIAS por entender. También agradezco sus comentarios y lecturas…**

**Próximo Capitulo: **_Luffy le devuelve el Mugiwara a Shanks ¿Por qué este no lo acepta? Además, que es lo que le dirá Shanks que pondrá a Luffy tan feliz. Y Nojiko ira a hablar con Ace sobre Luffy y Nami…_

_**El próximo capitulo se titula: La Promesa**_


	16. Chapter 16 La Promesa

**Hola a todos los fans de Believe, como están? Primero lo primero, feliz año nuevo, un poco tarde haha ¬¬ Pero bueno nunca es tarde para desear eso, espero que este año sea fenomenal. Bueno, cambiando de tema, quisiera agradecerles los comentarios a Ofidus y a Carmen Taisho, que veo que es nueva en este fic, asi que le dedico este capitulo…**

Shanks había vuelto, y Luffy estaba más feliz que nunca, le había de vuelto su apreciado sombrero, pero el pelirrojo no lo acepto.

**Flash Back**

¡¿En serio se van definitivamente? – Pregunto preocupado el morocho

Si, nuestro gobierno no puede maternos mas, ahora nuestra base será en Estados Unidos, así que no volveremos por mucho tiempo – Le explico Shanks – Nuestro gobierno nos ve como piratas, pero en USA seremos nada mas que aventureros – Sonrió

Yo también voy a surcar los mares como ustedes – Dijo el niño

¿Pero, Luffy, tu abuelo no quieres que seas marine? – La pregunta de Shanks hizo que se enojara mucho

¡No me interesa! Yo voy a surcar los mares, aventureros o piratas ¿Qué diferencia hay? ¡Yo Voy A Hacer! ¡Surcar los mares! –

¿En serio? – Shanks Sonrió – Entonces… - El pelirrojo se saco el Mugiwara, se agacho y mientras le colocaba el sombrero en la cabeza – Te doy mi Sombrero para que me lo cuides – En rostro del morocho se lleno de lagrimas – Es mi sombrero favorito – El pelirrojo pego media vuelta y comenzó a subir a su barco – Algún dia tráemelo de vuelta – Volteo hacia Luffy – Cuando ya hayas cumplido tu sueño –

Y así fue como Luffy, Sabo, Ace y Makino vieron desaparecer el barco del pelirrojo en el horizonte.

**Fin Flash Back**

¿Por que no lo tomas? – Pregunto Luffy al verlo serio

Por que, no es la promesa que yo hice, nuestra promesa era, cuando cumplieras tus sueños – Sonrió – No me lo devuelvas hasta entonces –

Bien – Sonrió Luffy, luego miro a su hermano - ¿Dónde esta el hermano Marco? –

¿Marco? Ooops… lo deje haciendo la tarea – Dijo mientras subía por las escaleras

¿Hermano Marco? – Pregunto el pelirrojo curioso

¡No es nuestro hermano! – Grito el mayor desde arriba

Shi shi shi shi esos dos son muy gracioso –

Luffy y Shanks se sentaron en las sillas del comedor, donde comenzó toda una charla.

Oi ¿Qué era lo que te pasaba antes? – Pregunto el pelirrojo

¿Eh? –

Cuando llegaste dijiste algo con Nami… ¿Esa niña sigue viviendo por aquí? – Pregunto curioso – Recuerdo que su madre Bellemere, trabaja en la marina, una vez, nos llamo piratas y nos persiguió por todo el océano Atlántico, pero en realidad, no nos importa si nos llaman piratas o aventureros, surcar los mares con una bandera pirata y aceptado por algunos gobiernos, es algo raro – Acoto confundido por su misma explicación, pero al ver la cara de desconcertacion del chico, rápidamente, cambio de tema – Oi, que me decías ¿Qué sucedió con Nami? -

Se enojo conmigo por algo que dije – Le contó

¡¿Qué dijiste? – Exclamo

No lo se, Shi shi shi shi… no recuerdo – Rió

Luffy, nunca cambiaras –

Pero, Shanks ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto

Nos tomamos vacaciones, ah… casi me olvido ¡Luffy! – Lo llamo ya que el morocho miraba unas manzanas de un canasto – Luffy, tengo un departamento en la costa, y quería invitarlos a ustedes dos – Sonrió – Y que casa uno invite a dos de sus amigos –

¡Ace! ¡Baja! – Exclamo el morocho sonriente

El morocho y el rubio bajaron charlando, para ver al menor con su típica y enorme sonrisa, eso les dio curiosidad.

Oi, Luffy ¿Por qué tan contento? – Pregunto su hermano

Shanks nos invito a la costa – Sonrió

Ace, Luffy elijan dos amigos para que venga con nosotros – Luego le contó todo al morocho mayor

Yo elijo a Marco y a Nojiko – Dijo Ace

Era de esperarse – Acoto Marco casi en un murmullo

Nojiko es su novia – Rió el menor

¡Ace! ¿En serio? – Pregunto el pelirrojo

Si – Afirmo

¡Cuánto me perdí de ustedes! – Exclamo Shanks – Así que ya eres un hombre –

Oi ¿A que te refieres? – Preguntó burlonamente

Lastima que el morocho no maduro mucho – Añadió el capitán mientras miraba a Luffy comiendo manzanas - ¡Luffy! ¿A quien vas a llevar? –

A Nami… y a Chopper – Dijo con la boca llena

¿Pero no dijiste que Nami estaba enojada contigo? – Pregunto Ace

Si, pero será mi forma de pedirle perdón – Respondió el morocho menor

De repente sonó el timbre, todos se sentaron en las sillas, menos Ace que fue a abrir la puerta. La abrió.

¿Nojiko? ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó curioso

Vengo a hablar sobre Luffy y Nami – Respondió seria

Bien – Dijo con el mismo tono – Pero antes… - Acoto con tono burlón, luego se acerco a ella y la beso – Pasa, arriba podemos hablar de los queramos –

La pareja entro a la casa, se dirigieron a la cocina, donde los tres hombres se los quedaron mirando.

¿Tu eres Shanks me equivoco? – Pregunto la joven al verlo

Si soy yo, tú eres… ¿La hija mayor de Bellemere? – Dudo el pelirrojo

Nojiko – Sonrió – Ace, tenemos que hablar, subamos – Lo tomo de la mano y salio de la habitación

La chica arrastraba a su novio, subieron las escaleras y entraron al cuarto, que compartían Ace y Marco. Ambos se sentaron en el borde de una cama. Nojiko suspiro, miro sus manos y volvió a suspirar, Ace la observaba, no sabia que decir, tampoco se quería arriesgar pero le intrigaba saber de que quería hablar, entonces término siendo vencido por su curiosidad.

¿Qué sucede con Nami? – La miro fijamente

¿Nami? Solo esta sufriendo – Nojiko le beso la mejilla

¿A que te refieres? – El morocho salto de la cama

Luffy, no deja de hablar de que va a invitar a Hancock al baile y eso la lastima, y mucho, debes ayudarme – Su tono de voz reflejaba pena – No sabes lo difícil que es para mi ver a mi hermanita llorar – Sus ojos se pusieron llorosos – Luego de que Bellemere-San muriera, dije que no quería volver a verla llorar – Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas

No… no llores – Acoto Ace nervioso – No me gusta verte así – El morocho se arrodillo delante de su novia – Tratare de ayudarte – El joven se le acerco y le acaricio las mejillas, quitándole las lagrimas, luego se acerco a ella y la beso

En la cocina, Luffy, Shanks y Marco reían, hablaban de cosas sin sentido y muchas cosas graciosas.

Oi, nunca me imagine a Ace, o a ti, Luffy, con novia – Rió el pelirrojo

Supongo que no – También rió Luffy

Yo tampoco se lo creí a Ace cuando me lo dijo – Sonrió el rubio

Yo y Nami lo vimos –

Oi, Luffy es "Nami y yo", no "Yo y Nami" – Le corrigió Shanks, y los tres rieron

**Bueno, creo que esta vez no me termino tan largo como el anterior, pero bueh… que se va a hacer… Gracias por leer y comentar…**

**En el próximo capitulo: **_Shanks visita un lugar en donde hacia mucho que no pasaba por allí. Luffy los demás hacen un plan para irse todos de vacaciones. Y también, el morocho le pide a alguien que vaya al baile con el. _

_**Proximo Capitulo: Planes de Vacaciones**_


	17. Chapter 17 Invitacion al Baile

**Hoola! Como están? Yo todo tranquilo, por suerte! Primero lo primero de todos los capitulo, quisiera agradecerles a 4 personitas sus comentarios, a Namii HeartPhilia, a Ofidus, a Carmen Taisho y a Ilet Moratar por sus comentarios, espero que les guste… Ah ¡Cierto! Al final termine cambiando el titulo de este capitulo, la verdad es que estaba indecisa. **

En cuanto Nojiko se fue, los hombres comieron y luego se acostaron, Ace y Marco en una habitación y, Shanks y Luffy, en otra.

Al otro dia, mientras los tres jóvenes iban a la preparatoria, Shanks salio afuera a caminar. De repente algo le llamo la atención.

Partys Bar – Leyó desde lejos – Hace muchos años que no voy ahí – Bajo la mirada y sonrió, luego la levanto - ¿Seguirá trabajando Makino ahí? Iré a echar un vistazo –

El pelirrojo llego a Partys Bar, entro y observo el lugar, estaba completamente vació. Se sentó en una silla frente al mostrador y espero sentado.

Ya voy – Se escucho la voz de una mujer

Si, no se preocupe –

Luego de esperar unos pocos minutos, una mujer salio de una puerta y se acerco al mostrador, esa mujer, Shanks la reconoció rápidamente.

¿Makino? – Pregunto sorprendido

¿Shanks? – También estaba sorprendida - ¿Cuánto hace…? –

No… no lo se, unos 10 años… - Sonrió – Haz cambiado mucho, te creció el pelo y… -

Tu también haz cambiado – Lo interrumpió con una sonrisa – No lo puedo creer ¿Por qué volviste? –

Decidí tomarme unas vacaciones – Miro a un costado – Y cuando caminaba, vi este lugar y m acorde de ti… pero no parece el mismo lugar que antes –

No, no es como antes, hace años venia mucha mas gente –

Oi ¿Te importaría traerme algo de tomar? –

Claro – Sonrió, Makino se dio vuelta y mientras preparaba algo para tomar, pregunto - ¿Dónde están el resto de ustedes, no lo se, Ben, Lucky y Yasopp? –

Están de vacaciones, deje que vayan a donde quisieran – Le contó – Yo aproveche para venir a ver a Luffy y a Ace –

¿Solo a ellos? – Pregunto burlonamente

Si – Respondió con el mismo tono – A nocer que quieras por otra cosa –

No, solo era curiosidad –

Aunque si me preguntas, te vez mas madura, ya eres todo una mujer –

Creí que ya lo era hace 10 años -

Mientras, era el mediodía, y en la preparatoria, nuestros personajes favoritos, estaban sentados en el pasto.

Oi, Nami, Chopper – Grito Luffy

¿Saben? ¡Mi padre volvió! – Exclamo Usopp

¿Qué sucede Luffy? - Pregunto Chopper

Que noticia – Dijo Zoro mirando al narigón

¡¿A que te refieres? – Grito Usopp

Los invito a los dos a ir a la playa, junto a Shanks, Ace, Nojiko y Marco –

¿A nosotros? – Pregunto la pelirroja a lo que Luffy afirmo

¿Por qué a ellos? – Pregunto Vivi algo triste

No lo se – Dijo el morocho pensativo

Tengo una idea – Dijo Robin, todos voltearon hacia ella - ¿Qué les parece si ustedes… - Y señalo a Luffy, Chopper y Nami - … y tu hermano, Nojiko, Marco y Shanks, van por un lado, y Vivi, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji y yo, vamos por otro, y nos encontramos allí –

¡Si! – Exclamaron Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, Vivi, Sanji y Nami

Iré de vacaciones con Nami-Swan y Robin-Chwan – Los ojos del rubio tenían corazones

¡Vacaciones con todos! – Grito Luffy con una sonrisa

Bueno, arreglemos todo – Sonrió Robin

Así fue como los 8 y, Ace, Nojiko y Marco decidieron ir a la playa los 11 juntos. Al salido de la preparatoria, Luffy acompaño a Nami hasta su casa donde Nojiko la esperaba. Pero, detrás de ellos, los seguían dos personas.

Oi – Dijo un hombre

¡Cállate Zoro! – Respondió una mujer

Pero… Robin – Dijo el peliverde - ¡Mujer podrías escucharme! – Grito - ¡No deberíamos seguirlos! –

Pero… A ti se te ocurrió – Dijo la morocha confundida

Ahh… ¡Cierto! – Dijo mientras doblaba en una cuadra

¡Oi! ¡Por aquí! – Lo llamo la joven mientras se dirigía a otra cuadra

Luffy caminaba hacia su casa, tras el, a unos metros, dos personas (Zoro y Robin). Al llegar, antes de entrar, el morocho vio a su vecina sentada en su hermoso jardín, rodeada de flores.

Hola Hancock – Sonrió

Hola Luffy – Se sonrojo

Quería pedirte, si… - Comenzó el morocho

¡Claro que acepto casarme contigo! – Exclamo

No es eso, quería preguntarte si querrías ir a un baile conmigo – Sonrió

… - Aun seguía sonrojada – De acuerdo –

Ni Robin, ni Zoro, podían creer lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar.

Esto es malo – Dijo Robin

Así que… me hizo caso – Murmuro sin poder creerlo

¿¡Tú hiciste esto? –

Robin llamo a Nami, al atender y escuchar la noticia, la pelirroja quedo muy mal, pero la morocha prefirió que se enterase ahora, que después por parte del mismísimo Luffy.

**Nami: **_¿Por qué si algo me sale bien, al poco tiempo pasa algo malo? Me gustaría que todo cambiara ya…_

**Bueno, hasta aqui llego, se que siempre digo lo mismo, pero el proximo capitulo les prometo por Luffy (Una gran promesa, asi que no la rompere) que sera mucho mas largo que este. Gracias por leer y espero que me disculpen.**

**En el proximo capitulo**_: Luffy y los demas salen de vacaiones, pero tienen problemas en el medio de la ruta…_

_**Proximo Capitulo se titular: Unas Vacaciones expectaculares**_

Queria avisar que ultimamente Word me esta andando mal, no se como y no me pregunten, por que estoy tan confunfido como ustedes, por eso veran algunas (bastantes) faltas de ortografia. Gracias por entender…


	18. Chapter 18Unas Vacaciones Expectaculares

**Hola a todos, quería decirles que este capitulo es mucho mas largo que el anterior, espero que les agrade, hajaja, bueno, también, quería agradecer los comentarios a Carmen Taisho, a Ofidus, si lo siento por eso pero mi Word ya se ha arreglado, por suerte, y aun sin saber que le paso, y por lo del baile no te preocupes, este fic es LuNa y nada mas , a Agrias-chan y a Mitsuko, gracias por comentar y sobre todo por leer.**

Ya habían llegado a las vacaciones, eran las siete de la mañana, Luffy estaba terminando de preparar las cosas, Ace, Marco y Shanks limpiaban la camioneta y terminaban de revisarla, la cual el pelirrojo había alquilado para poder manejarse mejor.

¿Ace te puedo pedir un favor? – Pregunto Shanks

Si –

¿Tienes licencia para conducir? –

Claro – Sonrió el morocho

Luffy bajo corriendo con su ultima valija, para ver a su hermano, Marco y Shanks terminando de arreglar todo.

Luffy – Lo llamo el rubio, este lo miro – Diles a Nami, Nojiko y Chopper que vayan viniendo, en cualquier momento nos vamos –

De acuerdo – Sonrió

El morocho entro en la casa y llamo a los recién nombrados por Marco. Luego salio de la casa para ver a su hermano y el rubio terminando de cargar las valijas al baúl. Observo la calle y vio a su vecina mirándolo.

¡Hola Hancock! – Sonrió el morocho

¡Luffy! – Sonrió sonrojada - ¿A dónde vas? –

Me voy de viaje con mi hermano y un par de amigos – Le contó

Me alegro por ti – Sonrió, sus ojos celestes solo observaban al joven, que sonreía con su típica sonrisa - ¿Vas con amigOs? –

Si – Sonrió, definitivamente Luffy pensó que Hancock se refería amigos en general, aunque, en realidad, la morocha se refería a los del genero masculino, ya que, para esta, imaginarse que su amor podría ir con chicas, le causaba muchos celos

De repente, las dos mujeres llegaron junto a Chopper a la casa de los morochos.

¡Ace! – Exclamo Nojiko con una sonrisa

¿Nojiko? – Dijo Ace que estaba arreglando algo del motor y al escucharla levanto la cabeza y se la golpeo contra el capo de la camioneta

¿Estas bien? – Pregunto mientras se le acercaba acariciándole la espalda

Si – Sonrió sobándose la cabeza, luego volteo hacia ella y la beso – Sobre todo por que me voy de vacaciones contigo –

Mientras Nami y Chopper se acercaron a Luffy, este les sonrió para luego gritar sus nombres, en una expresión de felicidad. Volteo hacia Hancock y le dijo:

Iré con ellos y ellas – Apunto a los que se encontraban al lado del vehiculo – Bueno, nos vemos Hancock – Sonrió y se dirigió a la camioneta

¡Luffy! ¡Sube! ¡Nos vamos! – Grito Ace desde el asiento del conductor

En la camioneta adelante iban Ace, al volante, y Shanks, en el del acompañante. En la primera fila de atrás iban Marco y Nojiko, y en la segunda fila de asientos iban Luffy, Nami y Chopper.

La camioneta arranco, la morocha no sabia que decir, no que pensar, cuando recordaba la imagen de Luffy yéndose al vehiculo, con esa tal "Nami", le causaba algo muy grande en su pacho, celos.

En cuanto al viaje, todo iba bien, atrás de ellos en un auto, algo más chico, iban Sanji, manejando, Zoro en el asiento del acompañante y atrás, algo apretados, Usopp, Robin y Vivi.

Estaban por llegar a la ruta sin ningún inconveniente, y en la camioneta, todo era como una fiesta, la comida iba de adelante y para atrás, todos hablaban con todos. Luffy molestaba a Marco, pidiéndole que le pida a Ace y a Shanks que devuelva la comida.

Oi, Ace – Se quejo Luffy - ¡DEVUELVE LA COMIDA! –

Luffy, yo voy conduciendo necesito comer – Se defendió el mayor

Ace – Lo llamo Marco – Aun me debes los 20 berrys que te preste –

Cierto… - Murmuro el morocho – Te lo devolveré otro dia ¿Si? –

No hay problema –

El viaje comenzaba a ser tranquilo, ya habian pasado dos horas, y decidieron parar para cargar combustible. Shanks y Sanji, comenzaron a hablar mientras esperaban que el gas y la nafta del auto y la de la camioneta se llenaran, y el resto aprovecho para ir a tomar un rápido desayuno. En la cola para pagar, Zoro era el primero.

Quiero un café con este alfajor – Dijo con su típico tono voz

Atrás se encontraban Ace y Nojiko, uno al lado del otro, y el morocho tenia el brazo en sus hombros.

Nojiko ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto

Yo nada – Sonrió – Yo me lo pago, además tengo que pagar el de Nami –

Deja yo lo pago, lo tuyo y lo de Nami – Sonrió, luego volteó hacia atrás – Oi, Luffy… ¿Dónde esta? – Pregunto al no verlo

Ace miro de talladamente el lugar, sin embargo no lo vio, era raro que un chico tan inquieto, como su hermanito, este "camuflado" entre la gente.

Zoro – Lo llamo al peliverde que estaba en una silla tomando su café - ¿Haz visto a Luffy? –

Ahora que lo dice… - Volteo a todos lados – No lo se, tampoco encuentro a Usopp, ni a Chopper –

Ace soltó a Nojiko, y salio afuera. Le hecho un vistazo a la carretera, pero no vio a nadie, trato de pensar en lo menos perjudicial que le pudiese pasar o hacer su hermano mayor… pero… ¡Es Luffy! ¡Podría estar en medio de la ruta! ¡O del otro lado con las vacas! ¡O simplemente en el baño! Con tantas posibilidades, el morocho no sabia que pensar.

¡Luffy! – Grito mientras echaba un vistazo al panorama, pero allí fue cuando lo vio, junto a sus dos compañeros "desaparecidos" corriendo un grupo de gallinas – Luffy – Suspiro mientras se relajaba, luego sonrió – Oi, Luffy, vamos a comer algo –

¿Comer? – El morocho miro fijo a su hermano, tenia una gallina e sus manos - ¡Si! Vamos Usopp, Chopper a comer – Soltó al pobre animal y entro al barcito con una sonrisa

Una vez todos adentro, Shanks y Sanji habían dejado los vehículos estacionados y habían ido a comer algo. Luego de terminar, todos volvieron a subir en el mismo arden y siguieron camino.

Eran las doce y media del mediodía, en el auto todo iban tranquilos, Robin leía un libro, Zoro se echaba una siestita, Sanji manejaba atentamente mientras desde el espejo retrovisor echaba una ojeada a la peliceleste y a la morocha, Usopp hablaba con la nada sobre sus "Aventuras en el pelo sur", pretendiendo que alguien lo escuche (Faltaba Chopper para escucharlas) y Vivi escuchaba música mientras miraba para afuera con una hermosa sonrisa.

En la camioneta Ace manejaba, mientras hablaba con Shanks, Nojiko volteaba para hablar con su hermana, Luffy se quejaba por que tenía hambre, Chopper miraba por la ventana las vacas, y Marco trataba de aguantar las quejas del hermanito de su amigo.

Todo iba bien hasta que tuvieron que parar, ya que había una cola de autos, que ocupaba toda la ruta visible. Ninguno lo podía creer ¿Por qué les pasaba a ellos? Pero tuvieron paciencia, hasta que pasaron dos horas. Veían por la ventana, para contemplar los costados de la carretera y decidieron parar para descansar el motor, una vez listos, bajaron del auto y abrieron el capo para airearlo.

Tengo hambre – Se quejo Luffy

Oi ¿Dónde esta Zoro? – Pregunto Chopper mirando a todos lados

Esta dormido en el auto – Le respondió Robin

Luffy deja de quejarte, nosotros tampoco queríamos que nuestras vacaciones empiecen así – Lo reto Sanji, sus quejas eran n poco molestas y mas para los que lo habían tenido que soportar todo el tiempo – Ve a hacer algo… - El rubio pensó, algo estupido para entretenerlo – Saluda a la gente que pasa –

Y eso hizo el morocho, entusiasmadamente, se fue al lado de la ruta y comenzó a saludar a todos, algunos reían, otros le respondían con un saludo, y algunos no le daban le daban la mas mínima atención. Pero algo se le cruzo por la cabeza

Usopp, Chopper, miren – El morocho comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor seguido de sus dos amigos

Esto no puedo ser – Suspiro Nami

No pueden ser tan idiotas – Dijo Nami

Luego de unos minutos, decidieron volver a la carretera para no atrasarse demasiado. Donde tuvieron avanzando y parando durante las siguientes largas horas, llegaron a una estación de servicio, donde mientras Ace, Marco, Shanks y Zoro cargaban nafta, el resto fue al baño y a comprar algo para comer.

Volvieron con muchos sándwiches, ya que eran las cuatro de la tarde, y no habían podido almorzar.

Tenemos un problema – Dijo Zoro con su típica cara

¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunto Usopp

Se corto la correa del auto – Contesto Marco – Es una correa de platico, fundamental para que el auto ande, o eso me dijo el mecánico –

O sea que nos vamos a tener que quedar aquí – Acoto Luffy con la boca llena - ¡Una Aventura! –

Idiota, no es una aventura – Exclamo Sanji mientras le pegaba en la cabeza

Llamemos a la grúa lo antes posible – Sugirió Chopper

Tiene razón – Afirmo Nojiko

Bueno yo lo llamo - Sonrió Ace y saco su teléfono celular

Todos quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que el murmullo comenzó nuevamente. Ace volvió con una cara de preocupación.

¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Shanks

Va a tardar unas dos horas – Respondió mientras chequeaba la hora en su celular – Viene en dos horas –

Tengo una idea – Propuso Marco – Mientras dos se quedan, ya que la grúa, solo puede llevar dos, el resto se amontona en la camioneta y llegan al departamento –

¡Si! ¡Yo me quedo! – Sonrió Luffy

Tu no Luffy, iras al hotel – Dijo su hermano

No se preocupen, yo me quedo – Sonrió el pelirrojo

Yo me quedo contigo Shanks, después de todo es mi auto – Comento Sanji

Y así fue como se dividieron. En la camioneta, desgraciadamente, iban todos apretados, conduciendo iba Ace, mientras que en el asiento del acompañante iba Marco, en la primera hilera de asientos iban, Nojiko, Nami, Robin y Vivi, todas apretadas, y en la segunda iban Usopp, Luffy, Chopper y Zoro, aun mas apretados.

Los 10 llegaron al departamento, habían alquilado dos. Y se separaron en grupos, tal y como venían en los vehículos.

El grupo de Luffy, cuando llegaron quedaron sorprendidos el departamento era muy hermoso, tenia una hermosa cocina-comedor, un baño, un cuarto con una cama matrimonial y otro con dos camas marineras, pero había un colchón de mas.

En el departamento del grupo de Zoro, tenía un precioso living con un sillón cama, un baño, un cuarto con una cama matrimonial, y uno con una cama de una plaza, y una gran cocina.

**Bueno, aquí esta ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, por favor comenten, y aunque no lo hagan gracias por leer. Como verán me ha quedado mas largo, veré si el próximo lo puedo extender también.**

**En el próximo capitulo: **_Ace le promete algo a Nojiko. Por otro lado, Nami es lastimada por las palabras de Luffy, por esto Ace hablara con Nami, y Nojiko con Luffy ¿De que hablaran?_

_**Próximo capitulo se titula: La Charla**_


	19. Chapter 19 La Charla

**Hola a todos, bueno, primero quería pedirles disculpas por la tardanza de el capitulo 19, no que pasa es que estuve de viaje, como quizás algunos sepan, y no he tenido tiempo de escribir el capitulo, pero por fin se acabo la espera, se que justo me quede en uno de los capítulos mas intrigantes, pero ya no esperaran mas para leerlo. **

**Bueno quería agradecerles el comentario a CarmenTaisho, a Monkey., a Ofidus, a Agrias-chan, a JONAS DEMI Y NAMI FAN, y a Mitsuko.**

**Ofidus: Los personajes tienen más o menos la misma que en el anime, salvo Robin tiene la misma que Luffy, Zoro o Nami. Los siete Mugiwara que aparecen en este fic, tienen entre 17 y 19.**

**Agrias-chan: A mi también me paso lo del capitulo anterior, en realidad lo saque de un hecho real que me paso, es muy gracioso y quedara por siempre como una genial anécdota. **

Ya eran las nueve de la noche, Sanji y Shanks ya habían vuelto y el auto, en el mecánico, tardaría solo unas tres horas. Todos se dirigieron al departamento de Zoro, ya que, al ser menos, había menos lío. Estaban decidiendo que hacer, Luffy, Usopp y Chopper estaban sentados en el piso jugando al poker (aunque el narizón ganaba siempre). Zoro estaba recostado en el sillón durmiendo. Sanji, Robin y Shanks decidían un lugar donde comer, que no sea muy caro y hagan buena comida y tengan buena bebida. Vivi estaba hablando con Nami sobre cosas que comprar. Y, Ace, Nojiko y Marco estaban hablando de cosas y actividades que querían hacer.

Oi, Nojiko – La llamo su novio

No quiero que me llames mas Nojiko, dime algo mas lindo como amor, o cielo, o… - Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Ace le tapo la boca

Que te parece si te llamo "No" – Sonrió, luego le saco la mano dejándola libre para hablar y la beso

Así esta mejor – Sonrió

Bueno, los dejo solos, aquí no hay espacio para un tercero – Dijo Marco burlonamente, se paro y se fue a ver como le estaba yendo a Luffy en el poker (Obviamente desastroso)

Ace se paro y tomo a la mujer en sus brazos, la llevo a una habitación, luego la apoyo delicadamente en la cama, para decir:

Te voy a hacer un regalo, solo espera ¿Si? – La beso, se paro y salio de la habitación, dejando a la joven con la intriga

Luego de unos minutos ya estaba todo listo, irían a comer a un restaurante lo cual emociono mucho a Luffy. La cena pasó con normalidad, claro que algo normal para estos personajes es algo completamente anormal para el resto de la gente; y al finalizar la cena, todos hicieron cosas diferentes. Ace y Nojiko fueron a caminar por la playa; Luffy, Usopp y Chopper quedaron dormidos apenas llegaron apenes llegaron al hotel, Vivi se quedo con ellos, mientras miraba una película y tomaba un café; Sanji acompaño a Nami y a Robin al casino; Y Marco, Shanks y Zoro fueron a tomar algo a un bar.

Al otro dia, luego de desayunar, se vistieron con trajes de baño para ir a la playa, donde pasarían el resto del dia, llevaban bolsos con toallas y comida, tres sombrillas y unas, seis sillas de playa. Una vez que llegaron, lo primero que hicieron Usopp y Luffy fue sacarse la remera y dejar las hojotas, salieron corriendo hacia el mar donde se metieron y comenzaron a salpicarse.

Nami los contemplo, mas bien LO contempló largando, así, un largo y ruidoso suspiro, a lo que Robin la miro.

Es muy lindo ¿Eh? – Pregunto

… Robin, no me molestes ¿Si? –

Ve con él, yo entretendré a Usopp-san – Sonrió la morocha mientras se sacaba el short, la remera y las hojotas, quedando con un hermoso traje de baño violeta

Gracias… - Rápidamente Nami hizo lo mismo, traía una bikini naranja que le resaltaba mas la figura

Ambas se dirigieron al mar, se acercaron a los morochos, pero luego se Robin se le adelanto hacia Usopp y le dijo:

Necesito que me ayudes a hacer algo –

¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto curioso

Quiero hacer con Vivi un castillo de arena, apuesto a que a Chopper le gustara la idea y se unirá – Sonrió

Es obvio – Suspiro y sonrió – Que necesitan a un gran constructor de castillos de arena – Se puso orgulloso de si mismo

El morocho y la morocha salieron del agua y se dirigieron a arena seca, dejándolos solos con el agua hasta las caderas. La pelirroja estaba muy sonrojada, lo sentía, sentía ese calor que recorría sus mejillas, sin embargo el joven no entendía por que Robin no lo había invitado si sabia que a él le encantaban esas cosas.

Oi, Nami ¿Te molesta si voy con ellos a hacer el castillo? – Pregunto sonriente

Si, me molesta – Dijo con la cabeza gacha

Luffy no podía creer lo que oyó ¿Por qué le iría a molestar que fuera a jugar y a hacer castillos de arena con Usopp?

De acuerdo, entonces me quedo – Dijo serio mientras se agachaba para meter todo el cuerpo en el agua

Luffy… me alegro que te quedes, es que… te quiero decir algo muy importante – Lo miro tratando de agarrar un pobre pececito que solo quería huir de sus manos - ¡Y me gustaría que me mires y me escuches! – Exclamo furiosa mientras se paraba firme e inclinaba su espalda hacia abajo, tal y como cuando una madre al regañar a su hijo

¡Bien! – Dijo Luffy mientras se paraba a lo que la pelirroja se incorporo normalmente

Luffy tengo que decirte algo, muy, demasiado importante – Se sonrojo un poco al decirlo, pero sabia que su corazón no podía mas y que lo mejor era decirlo – Yo… yo… - De repente el morocho comenzó a reír, Nami se molesto mucho - ¡Pero! ¡¿Qué te da tanta risa? –

La ola – Nami volteo a verla, entonces Luffy la tomo de la mano y la arrastro, traspasando dicha ola, para luego comenzar a reír

¡Luffy! – Exclamo - ¿Qué es tan gracioso? El agua esta helada – Aclaro mientras se frotaba los brazos con sus manos

¿Tienes frío? – Pregunto curioso - ¡Pero si es un dia hermoso! –

¿Te parece? – Dijo sarcásticamente mientras temblaba por el frío

Entonces… - Luffy se acerco a ella y la abrazo, la pelirroja se sonrojo toda, su sangre hervía de vergüenza, en cierto modo se sentía bien – Así es como Hancock me dijo que se transmitía calor –

¡¿Hancock te dijo que abrazando a la gente se transmitía calor? – Pregunto, sus celos interiores comenzaban a dar fruto, sentía como la chispa que encendería el cohete "Celos" trataban de incendiar la piola

Si – Sonrió – Fue hace, como una semana –

¿Se atrevió a abrazarte? – Pregunto ya entrando a su mayor punto de celos

Si – Luffy sonrió al ver una gran ola que los golpearía en unos segundos

Las ola los golpeo de costado arrastrándolos hasta la orilla, una vez de pie, Nami salio del agua enfadada, no sabia si estaba enojada con Luffy por haberle contado eso tan naturalmente, o si con Hancock por hacerle eso a su amor desde hacia bastante tiempo. La pelirroja se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su hermana, que estaba con su novio abrazándose.

¿Qué sucede, Nami? – Dijo al verla sentándose en una de las sillas, con los ojos llorosos

Nojiko soltó a Ace, para luego mirarlo serio a los ojos, este hizo lo mismo, y luego de gritar a su hermanito menor "Nami, Nami", dijo:

Ese idiota, dijo algo que no debía –

Ve con él, yo iré con mi hermanita – Sonrió y luego de besarlo se dirigió a la pelirroja

**Con Nami y Nojiko**

Nami vio como su hermana mayor se acercaba, en ese momento pensó, su hermana, Nojiko todo lo que pidió, tenia un perfecto novio que la amaba mucho y nunca se atrevería a hacerle daño.

Nami… - Sonrió - ¿Qué sudece? –

Nada, no es nada… es solo que… - La joven pensó que decir – No es nada –

¿Segura? ¡Nami te conozco hace mucho tiempo, y se que algo te pasa solo dímelo, solo así podré ayudarte – La mayor acaricio su rostro

**Con Ace y Luffy**

El mayor se acerco hacia su hermanito, impidiéndole el paso hacia la pelirroja y su hermana.

Oi Luffy, tenemos que hablar –

¿Ahora? – Dijo tratando de mirar donde se encontraba la pelirroja

Si, ahora –

¿Sobre que? – Pregunto con una sonrisa

Es sobre Nami – Suspiro mientras le sostenía la cara para que deje de mirar hacia Nami, pero al escuchar el tema de conversación lo miro fijo y serio

¿Qué sucede con ella? –

Luffy, quiero que la dejes en paz –

¿En paz? Oi, Ace ¿A que te refieres? ¡¿Qué le hice? – Exclamo el morocho mientras trataba de soltarse para ir a ver a dicha mujer

¡Cálmate! – Dijo algo fuerte, para luego tomar aire y decir mas calmado – Luffy, por favor, te pido de hermano a hermano que trates de evitarla, que trates de hablarle lo menos posible –

Pero… ¿Por qué? – Pregunto confundido

Luffy – Suspiro – A veces los hombre tenemos que hacer esta clase de sacrificios por las mujeres –

¿Los… los sentimientos de Nami? –

Si – Sonrió mientras lo abrazaba – Se que es duro, por que es tu mejor amiga, pero… hazlo –

Si – Dijo algo pensativo para luego ir a donde se encontraba Zoro

**Con Nami y Nojiko**

Nojiko, por favor, no quiero molestarte, esto bien –

Nami, nunca eres una molestia – Sonrió

De repente, un morocho se les acerco, estas lo miraron. Ace miro a la pelirroja y le hizo una seña.

Oi, caminemos, vamos a hablar –

Yo iré a hablar con Luffy – Acoto la mayor

El mayor y la menor comenzaron a caminar por la arena seca, en la que los pies se enterraban a cada paso. Nami miraba hacia abajo, mientras que Ace la miraba de reojo, estaban en un silencio muy incomodo para la pelirroja.

Oi – Comenzó el morocho – Nami, si quieres que te ayude en algo, solo dímelo –

No necesito ayuda, la verdad no se de que me hablas – Trato de respaldarse, aunque era obvio que el morocho sabia de sus sentimientos – Ace – Dijo mientras paraba y volteaba a verlo, este hizo lo mismo – Te diré la verdad, cada vez que estoy con Luffy, siento que mi corazón late cada vez mas, y… - Pauso para tomar un respiro y luego lo miro a los ojos – Lo amo por como es, tu hermanito es un gran hombre y perfecto amigo –

Si, aunque no creo que tenga el titulo para "novio", en mi opinión seria un desastre – Rió el mayor imaginando a Luffy haciendo el ridículo delante de una chica

En otra parte de la playa, Nojiko se acerco a Luffy, quien estaba con Usopp enterrando a Zoro que estaba dormido en la arena. Lo miro con una sonrisa para luego preguntar:

Oi, Luffy ¿Vamos a nadar y de paso hablamos sobre algunos asuntos? –

De acuerdo – Dijo mientras se paraba y salía corriendo al mar

¡Espera! – Exclamo ella mientras se sacaba la remera y el short, dejándole una hermosa bikini roja que hacia juego con la cinta que decoraba sus cabellos, rápidamente salio corriendo tras él

Usopp reía por como el morocho trataba a su futura suegra, de repente se escucho una ronca voz con un tono furioso decir:

¿TU ME HICISTE ESTO? – El narigón se dio vuelta y se asusto al verle la cara al peliverde

¡Luffy! – Grito

En el mar, Nojiko alcanzo al morocho, lo tomo de la mano y lo paro.

En serio, debemos hablar – Lo miro fijo y seriamente

Si –

Es sobre Nami –

¿Nami? – Pregunto ¿Qué les pasaba a Nami que todo hablaban de ella?

Si, Luffy, escucha, nosotras las mujeres no tenemos lo mismo sentimientos que los hombre, cuando le rompes el corazón a una mujer, estas sufren mucho, mas incluso que los hombre - Le explicó como si fuera su hermanito

¿Alguna vez te ha pasado? –

Eh… - Nojiko suspiro – Si, pero se que desde que estoy con Ace no me volverá a pasar –

Conozco a Ace, no te volverá a pasar – Sonrió

Lo se, elegí al correcto – Sonrió, luego pensó – Bueno, volviendo a lo nuestro, Luffy ten cuidado con lo que dices delante de Nami –

¿Por qué? –

Por que… tiene una enfermedad llamada… R.O.M.A –

¿R.O.M.A? – Pregunto confundido

Si, pero… es un secreto – Sonrió mientras ponía un dedo en sus labios

Claro – Sonrió

La joven se levanto la cabeza mirando la orilla, allí diviso a su hermana y a su novio volviendo. Les sonrió acercándoseles, para luego besar al morocho mayor y dejar a la pelirroja caminando sola, de repente Nami se cruzo con Robin, quien le propuso tomar sol, ella acepto. Era la tarde, todos estaban en sus respectivos departamentos, en el primer solo faltaban bañarse Luffy y Nami, ya que el resto, salvo Chopper que se estaba bañando, estaban bañados, en el segundo, solo faltaba Zoro, y se estaba bañando Sanji.

Una vez que termino Chopper, entro Nami, este se dirigió a la cocina para ver que era lo que estaba haciendo el resto.

Oi Luffy – Dijo su hermano captando así, la atención de su hermano - ¿Puedes quedarte con Nami? – Le pregunto – Nosotros vamos a salir –

Pero… yo también quiero ir - Hizo un puchero

Necesitamos que te quedes con Nami – Dijo Nojiko luego de pararse de su asiento y mirarlo a los ojos – Si te pido que quedes con ella y la cuides ¿Lo harás? –

Solo si a la noche vamos a una parrilla libre – Sonrió

De acuerdo – Dijo la muchacha mientras sonreía

Y así fue como todos se dispersaron por la cuidad, Ace y Nojiko fueron a caminar y a comprar cosas; Zoro se quedo bañándose, aprovechando que no había nadie para apurarlo; Shanks y Marco fueron, de nuevo, a un bar; Robin, Vivi, Chopper y Sanji fueron a una librería que encontraron por ahí (Libros de historia, política, medicina y cocina) y Usopp fue a comprar el diario.

Nami tomaba una ducha mientras que el muchacho bufaba de aburrimiento, rápidamente noto que en la habitación de las mujeres había un televisor, corrió a prenderla y sin notar que la ropa de la pelirroja estaba sobre la cama, salto sobre esta, arrugándola y llenándola de arena. Al terminar Nami, se puso una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo y se dirigió a su cuarto, para su sorpresa de encontrar a Luffy allí.

Oi… - Dijo algo avergonzada – Luffy debo vestirme y ahí esta mi ropa – Se sonrojo, cosa que el morocho no noto

Si – Sonrió – Lo siento ya me voy –

El joven paso por al lado suyo, y pudo notar como sus hombros se rozaban. Entro y comenzó a vestirse con la puerta cerrada, tenia puesta su ropa interior cuando se dio cuenta de que su vestimenta estaba tirada en el piso toda arrugada y llena de arena.

¡Luffy! – Grito, pero nunca se le paso por la cabeza que dicha persona entraría por la puerta

¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó indiferente, mas la pelirroja se sonrojo al recordar que solo llevaba ropa interior

¡Sal de aquí! ¡Ahora! – Grito mas fuerte que la otra vez, revoleándole cosas hasta que el morocho se fue

**Bueno, al fin actualizo, espero que les haya gustado, si que se me ha hecho largo mientras lo pasaba y más con el calor que hay. Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer y espero comentarios.**

**En el próximo capitulo: **_Todos van a comer a la parrilla libre. Pero ¿Qué sucede cuando Nami por fin hable de sus sentimientos hacia Luffy? ¿Cómo reaccionara este? ¿Y Vivi? Pero luego ¿Qué paso entre Zoro y Robin?_

_**El Próximo Capitulo se titula: Sentimientos**_


	20. Chapter 20 Sentimientos

**Holi holi, ¿Cómo están? Bueno, les quería avisar, que hoy se cumple un año desde que subí Believe a esta página, y para lo que leyeron las escenas de este capitulo, que mejor forma de festejarlo con uno muy interesante y esperado. Quería agradecerles a todos los que han estado conmigo a lo largo de este fic, tanto a los que están desde el primer capitulo, como a los que están desde el último. Así que este capitulo se los dedico a todos ustedes.**

Ya era de noche, y tal y como se lo habían prometido Nojiko, Todos fueron a comer afuera, a una parrilla libre. La mayoría de los hombres comían y bebían sin parar, hasta que Nami interrumpió a su hermana, que hablaba con Ace y Marco.

Oi, Creo que ya es hora – Le dijo con algo de inseguridad

Nami… - Murmuro con una sonrisa – De acuerdo –

**Flash Back**

Nojiko – La llamo Nami mientras entraba en el cuarto que ambas combatían, la mayor se encontraba acostada boca abajo, hasta que vio a su hermanita entrar; se sentó rápidamente

¿Qué sucede, Nami? – Pregunto con ese tono de hermana mayor madura, que le ponía la mayoría de las veces

Yo… yo… yo quería pedirte un consejo… por que esta noche voy a decirle lo que pienso a Luffy – Le respondió valientemente

¡Nami! Eso es un gran paso, créeme – Sonrió

Lose, ya no quiero ocultar este sentimiento que siento por él –

**Fin Flash Back**

Todos disfrutaban de la exquisita cena, las conversaciones se mezclaban unas con otras, en la mesa no faltaba ningún tema de conversación. De repente el pelirrojo dijo:

¡Brindemos! –

Los once brindaron y luego de tomar un sorbo de su bebida, quedaron en un incomodo silencio, hasta que la charla comenzó a darse nuevamente.

Luffy… - Le murmuro la pelirroja en el oído – Tengo que decirte algo –

¡Oi! – Grito el morocho - ¡Cállense! ¡Nami va a decir algo! – Todos miraron a la mujer y callaron, volvían a hundirse en ese silencio, haciéndola sentir aun mas incomoda

Anda, dilo Nami – La alentó Vivi, quien no tenia idea sobre los sentimientos de la muchacha hacia el joven

Yo… yo… - Nami sabia que tenia que decirlo y en sima con todos mirándola y escuchándola – Luffy, yo quería decirte que… que… que… yo… ¡Yo te AMO! –

Todos quedaron en silencio, de repente, Luffy que no había entendido ni una sola palabra sobre la declaración de Nami, rió.

Hancock me dijo justo lo mismo – Exclamo el morocho

¡Luffy! – Grito Nojiko, mientras que Nami golpeaba la mesa, se paraba y se iba. La mayor se paro y cuando estaba por ir tras ella, su novio la tomo de la mano

Déjala estar sola – Luego miro a su hermanito - ¡Luffy! – Grito enojado - ¿Cómo te puedes reír de Nami, cuando te esta diciendo lo que siente por ti? –

¿Eh? ¿Nami me ama? – Pregunto el joven

Si, idiota – Dijo Zoro mientras tomaba un poco de sake

¿Qué es amar? – Acoto Luffy

Es lo que yo siento por tu hermano – Le contó Nojiko

Ah… Con que eso ¿Eh? – Suspiro

Luffy – Dijo Sanji - ¿Tienes ganas de abrazar a Nami, besarla y que sea tuya? – Este lo miro extrañado

Él se refiere a que… - Shanks se quedo pensando – Luffy ¿Sientes algo por Nami? ¿Darías todo por ella? –

Yo… - El morocho se puso a pensar – Creo… Si, a veces pienso que… me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, tener muchos y lindos bebes y morir por ella –

Todos quedaron en silencio, nunca pensaron que Luffy pudiera razonar así, Nojiko Sonrió.

Que tierno –

Oi, no quiero interrumpir – Marco rompió el silencio – Pero te diría que la vayas a buscar –

¡Si! – Exclamo mientras se paraba y salía

Bueno lo solucionaran ellos – Volvió a suspirar el peliverde

¿Vivi? – Pregunto Usopp al verla con la cabeza gacha

Vivi ¿Estas bien? – Volvió a preguntar Chopper al ver unas lagrimas caer sobre el plato

Yo… es que yo amaba a Ace – Exclamo

Si me di cuenta – Murmuro este

¡Pero ya no lo puedo amar, entonces Luffy entro en mi vida! Y ahora… - La joven rompió a llorar, para luego pararse e irse

Vivi… - Murmuro Chopper

**En otro Lugar**

Nami caminaba por la playa pensando y recordando en lo que había pasado hacia minutos. Esa mujer, Hancock siempre, siempre estaba a un paso de ella, todo lo que ha ella se le ocurría a esa odiosa mujer ya se le había ocurrido, y el inocente de Luffy siempre se lo recordaba.

¡Nami! – Exclamo un morocho que tenia puesto un mugiwara

La mujer volteo y vio a Luffy correr hacia ella con gran velocidad.

Luffy… - Murmuro - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

Vengo a decirte… - Grito mientras seguía corriendo, pero se choco contra la joven cayendo sobre esta rozando sus narices, Nami se puso colorada, luego lo empujo y mientras se sacudía la ropa, se paro - ¿Qué sucede? – El morocho también se puso de pie

Te odio – Grito – Nunca mas me vuelvas a hablar –

No… no, no, no, no, no ¡Nami! ¡Espera! – Grito mientras le tomaba la mano

¡Suéltame, me canse de ti y de Hancock! ¿Por qué no te vas con ella? – Exclamo mientras le sacaba la mano

¡No quiero ir con ella! Por que… por que yo… ¡Yo te amo! – Exclamo dejando así a la pelirroja sin aire y toda colorada

¿Me amas? – Murmuro bajito, sin embargo el joven la escucho

Claro – Sonrió

Pero ¿Por qué te reíste de mí? – Agacho la cara

Porque… porque soy un idiota –

Nami sonrió, luego se acerco y la beso, un tierno y delicado beso, al separarse ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

Nami… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Le pregunto

Yo… yo… Si – Respondió con una gran sonrisa

**En otra parte**

Luego de comer, pensaron que lo mejor seria dejar a Luffy y a Nami arreglar sus problemas solos, y que Vivi pasara un tiempo a solas para pensar. Mientras Zoro y Robin salieron a pasear. Caminaban con unos centímetros de distancia entre ellos.

Zoro – Murmuro la morocha

¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto este sonrojandose

Yo queria saber… ¿Por qué no tenemos una relacion estable? – Pregunto mientras dejaba de caminar

¿Relacion… estable? – Pregunto sorprendido mientras el tambien dejaba de caminar

Si, es que Zoro… yo, siento algo por ti que nunca senti por ningun hombre, te amo – La mujer se acerco al joven peliverde y le agarro la cara, acercandola a sus labios – Zoro, yo… - Beso sus frios labios

Robin, yo no se si esto funcionara – Tartamudeo el joven

Zoro… por favor… Y si, tan solo ¿Lo intentamos? – Pregunto mientras comenzaba a caminar

Escucha Robin – Murmuro Zoro apenado – No soy de esa clase de hombres que se enamoran y tienden a estar con una novia – Murmuro

¿Alguna vez has estado con alguna chica? – Pregunto

Si… pero fue hace mucho – Murmuro

Los jóvenes llegaron al muelle, que atravesaba toda la playa, y llegaba hasta el mar. Pararon y mientras miraban el mar, un silencio los molesto a ambos.

Por favor, solo quiero intentar – Le dijo Robin – Por que yo te amo – La morocha se acerco y le beso la mejilla, luego unas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos celestes, luego se alejo del peliverde acercándose a la baranda del muelle

El peliverde se acerco por detrás y la abrazo, logrando la sorpresa, con un leve sonrojo, de la mujer. El joven le corrió el pelo de la nuca para luego besarla.

Creo que podríamos intentarlo – Sonrió este

¿Podemos? – Sonrió al preguntarlo

Si – Luego la beso

Luego de unos minutos de besos y abrazos, se separaron y miraron la playa, con una sonrisa.

¿Quiénes son? – Pregunto Zoro al ver y oír dos personas en la playa

Que chusma que eres – Rió la joven

¡De que hablas! – Grito con alfo de enojo, luego miro a sus alrededores – Esas voces, oi, vamos a ver si hay reflectores – La tomo de la mano y la arrastro hacia una pequeña casa donde revolvió hasta encontrar lo que buscaba

Volvieron al muelle para apuntar con el reflector a las voces que Zoro había oído desde allí arriba, para que los dos quedaran muy sorprendidos.

**Otro lado…**

Ace y Marco caminaban por la calle, el morocho no paraba de pensar en su hermanito. Mientras que el rubio miraba por las vidrieras de las calles, que, por cierto, estaban llenas de gente.

Ace – Marco lo saco de sus pensamientos – Hace poco que me dijiste que le ibas a regalar algo a Nojiko –

Si, pero aun no se que será – Acoto pensativo, luego miro una tienda – Espera… - Esa tienda le había abierto la mente – Oi, Marco –

¿Qué? – Pregunto indiferente

¿Me prestarías dinero? –

**En el hotel**

Nojiko se encontraba tomando un café con Chopper y con Shanks, este último tomaba algo de sake.

Hoy, todo fue un completo desastre – Murmuro la mujer

Pobre Vivi – Acoto Chopper

No puedes hacer que alguien te ame – Le contó Nojiko antes de tomar un sorbo de café

Eso es muy cierto, si Ace y Nojiko son novios es por que ellos se aman – La muchacha se sonrojo – Y si Luffy le dice que la ama a Nami, y este lo perdona, lo mas probable sea que se hagan novios – El pelirrojo se paro – Me voy a dormir – Nojiko rió, aunque se notaba que estaba alcoholizado, el hombre sabia lo que decía

**En la calle**

El morocho ya había gastado la plata del rubio.

¿Crees que le guste? – Pregunto Ace con algo de duda

Claro es, es hermoso, a las mujeres les encantan esas cosas – Marco pensó por un segundo - ¿Cuándo se lo darás? –

Mañana por la noche, mientras tanto es un secreto – Ace sonrió a lo que el rubio asintió con la cabeza

**En el segundo Hotel**

Sanji preparaba te negro, mientras que Usopp leía el diario, sentado en un sillón. Mientras que Vivi estaba encerrada en su cuarto con las lágrimas cayendo sobre su almohada.

Vivi esta muy frágil – Murmuro el narigón

La mayoría de las mujeres, se pone mas sentimental que los hombre, aunque no lo creas – Les contó Sanji

Pero ¿No sabia lo de Nami? –

Creo que, si lo hubiera sabido, no hubiera reaccionado así – El rubio sirvió el te, luego de las tres tasas, tomo una y la llevo al cuarto de la joven

Al abrir la puerta, contemplo la habitación, toda oscura excepto por un rayo de luz lunar que entraba por entre las cortinas. Se acerco a la joven que estaba en la cama.

Oi, Vivi-san te traje te negro ¿Te gusta? – Pregunto cortésmente

Gracias Sanji-kun – Dijo en un tono mas alegre – Déjalo en la mesita de ahí, lo tomare en seguida –

Y eso fue lo que el rubio hizo para luego, salir e ir a tomar su propio te. Al sentarse, arrastro la taza a sus labios y antes de aspirar el primer sorbo, dijo:

Creo que ya esta mejor, pero lo mejor será no hacer ni decir nada estupido –

**La calle**

Los dos jóvenes llevaban caminando unos minutos, el problema, es que el sueño les invadía sus mentes y no podían pensar.

Oi, Marco busquemos a Luffy y a Nami y vayamos a dormir, tengo mucho sueño – Al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras callo dormido en la vereda

¡Ace! – Exclamo el rubio pensando que había sucedido

¿Me llamaste? – Dijo mientras se sentaba en la calle

Ace, busquemos rápido a Luffy y a Nami antes que pase algo peor – Al terminar de hablar el rubio miro al joven, estaba dormido, suspiro y se lo cargo al hombro

Cuando ya estaban por llegar a la playa, el morocho se le dio por despertarse.

¡Escuche la voz de Luffy! – Exclamo Ace

Si yo también – Murmuro Marco soltando a su amigo que callo al piso

De repente, una luz ilumino desde el muelle a la playa (lo que los sorprendió mucho) y ambos pudieron ver algo que los sorprendió.

**En el muelle**

La morocha y el peliverde se sorprendieron al ver a sus dos amigos, Luffy y Nami, besándose delicadamente.

Los dos jóvenes se separaron sonrojándose al ver sus rostros ruborizados; al percatarse de que una luz los iluminaba, miraron el muelle, fue allí cuando vieron a Zoro y a Robin.

Robin… - Murmuro Nami

¡Zoro! – Grito Luffy a lo que la pareja de arriba los miro - ¡Ya hicimos el asunto pendiente de navidad! – Sonrió a lo que todos rieron

¡Bien hecho Luffy! ¡Ya era hora! – Le grito Ace

Chicos, volvamos al hotel – Acoto Marco que ya estaba cansado de cargar a su narcoleptico amigo

Si, ya hubo muchas sorpresas por hoy – Dijo Robin con una sonrisa

Y así, los seis se volvieron a su hotel para los que se encontraban en el edificio se enteren sobre los dos nuevos noviazgos formados.

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, fue lo que muchos esperaban. Tambien espero que les haya gustado el festejo del aniversario de Believe. Nos leemos.**

**En el proximo capitulo: **_Luffy y Nami tendran una pequeña charlita. Shanks se encontrara con dos viejos amigos, y Ace le dara el regalo a Nojiko ¿Le gustara? _

_**Proximo capitulo se titulo: Anillo de… ¿Compromiso?**_


	21. Chapter 21 Anillo ¿De compromiso?

**Holi, Buenos Días a todos, hoy por suerte pude zafar de la secundaria y, bueno tengo tiempo para actualizar un fic, y bueno elegí este por que ya había gente que me estaba dejando comentarios que lo actualice y eso, así que me dije "Ya que este es el fic mas deseado de todos los que tengo", no los voy a dejar colgados y menos en la mejor parte. **

**Quería aclarar, muchos pueden pensar que ya esta por terminar, pero créanme que recién voy por la mitad, así que no se si es buena noticia o mala para ustedes, pero para mi es muy genial. **

**Continuemos con sus comentarios que siempre me animan a seguir. **

**Ofidus: **_Me alegro que te este gustando, lo de un año, yo tampoco lo puedo creer, no importa desde que capitulo lo este leyendo, lo importante es que me ayudas a seguirlo y eso me basta, y lo de Zoro y Robin, me encanta el ZoRo, justamente por eso lo hice. Otra cosa, ya que eres española y yo argentina, te dejare claro esas palabras para que no te confundas más no solo en este fic, si no los otros, tanto míos como de otras personas. Piso, si es Suelo, pero veré si puedo modificarlo ya que decir piso es una manera muy informal aquí en Argentina, y se usa suelo pero muy poco. Y la otra era Morocho, esta palabra se usa para decir Muchacho de cabello negro, y si quieres decir el mismo adjetivo pero para una mujer se utiliza Morocha. Es muy común aquí. Jajaja, si yo también a veces digo palabras en otros idiomas de tanto leerlas o escucharlas, suele pasar. Nos leemos, y gracias por comentar._

**Carmen Taisho: **_Aww, gracias por lo del aniversario. Y si, si no fuera la escritora del fic, a mi también me daría mucha curiosidad, jajaja, sinceramente cuando escribí el capitulo 20 me sentí aliviada, al saber que ya eran novios. Gracias por comentar y por seguir conmigo en el recorrido de este fic._

**ROSAD: **_Gracias por comentar, me alegro mucho que te este gustando hasta ahora, y espero que te guste aun mas lo que se viene. Si también escribí Como si fuéramos Adolescentes, jaja, me alegro que te guste también. _

**Anonimita: **_Primero que nada perdón por la tardanza, es que no con los exámenes no he tenido nada de tiempo para actualizarlo. Sin embargo feliz cumpleaños, atrasado :S. Pero la intención esta. Gracias por tu comentario. _

**Pipia-Chan: **Me alegro que estés haciendo uno propio, es genial que la gente escriba, y me agrada la parejita esa. Si tengo un poco de tiempo lo leere cuanto antes . Me alegro que te guste Believe, eso me ayuda a continuarlo.

**Meliuru: **_Me hace feliz saber que es tu favorito, y me alegro que me lo hagas saber, espero que te guste lo que pasara en los próximos capítulos ya que, por las criticas de una persona que lo lee antes de subirlo, va a ser muy bueno. Nos leemos. _

**Jonas Demi y Nami Fan: **_Lo importante es que lo leíste, jaja, no importa la tardanza, me alegro que te guste y si al fin lo leíste, jajaja, bueno a partir de ahora la historia no será la misma, cambiara de rumbo, pero como dije antes, recién va por la mitad. Nos vemos._

**Guest: **_Lo siento, en verdad lo siento, siempre digo lo mismo, es que es la verdad, el maldito secundario mas mis problemas familiares, no me dejan mucho tiempo para seguir escribiendo pero hoy me decidi a terminar._

**Eso fue agotador y emocionante a la vez, nunca había recibido tantos comentarios en un capitulo, me alegro mucho. Y espero que a partir de ahora, aunque no siga la misma trama, puesto que ya no va a ser mas, la chica que se enamora de un chico y que no puede hacer nada por que el joven no gusta de ella; va a tener otras tramas, yo diría que mas interesantes, así que espero que les siga gustando. Los dejo con el fic. **

Era la mañana temprano y todos ya estaban listos para ir a la playa a pasarla bien, ya que faltaba poco para su regreso a casa, cuando…

Ahh – Grito la pelinaranja que se encontraba en una habitación con su actual novio, Luffy

Al escuchar el grito, rápida y desesperadamente, Ace, Shanks y Nojiko entraron.

¿Qué sucede Nami? – Le pregunto su hermana

Luffy, se atoro en la ventana – Y apunto al morocho cuyo cuerpo estaba del lado de adentro del departamento y su cabeza del lado de afuera

Luffy ¡Idiota! – Dijo mientras trataba de abrir la ventana - ¡Esta cosa esta trabada! –

Los dos hombres forcejearon con el cuerpo del menor, y la ventana, hasta que lograron sacarlo de ahí, haciendo así, que Luffy cayera al piso, dándose la cara con el suelo. Y ahí fue cuando Nami, se le hacer y le pregunto.

¿Estas bien? –

Si – Sonrió para luego besarla

No quiero arruinar nada, pero si no vamos a la playa ahora, luego se llenara de gente y no habrá lugar – Acoto el pelirrojo

Y así fue como fueron a la playa, era un hermoso dia con un sol brillante y caluroso. Usopp y Chopper jugaban en el agua, Zoro y Robin caminaban tomados de la mano; Ace se encontraba sentado en una silla con Nojiko sentada sobre él; Marco se encontraba sentado leyendo un diario, muy aburrido de no encontrar nada interesante; Shanks miraba el mar, como recordando algo; Sanji le coqueteaba a las chicas de la playa; y Luffy, y Nami, estaban el mar, no muy al fondo, el agua solo les llegaba a la cintura.

Usopp – Lo llamo Chopper - ¿Crees que Vivi… Vivi este bien? –

No lo se, no quiso venir a la playa – Dijo pensativo – Pero este como este es mejor dejarla sola –

Con Ace y Nojiko.

Nojiko estaba sentada arriba de Ace, estaban en un incomodo silencio, hasta que el joven lo rompió.

Es raro ver aquellos dos como novios –

Si – Murmuro sin dejar de mirar a Luffy y a Nami – Pero con todo esto, olvidamos lo nuestro ¿Verdad? –

Eso… - La abrazo – Eso es verdad – Sonrió – Ahora… déjame disfrutarte un rato –

¿A mi? – Sonrió burlonamente mientras se paraba – No puedo ser yo –

¿Y por que no? – Le siguió el juego

Por que siempre quise que mis novios me regalen un pasaje a un viaje turístico en barco – Dijo mientras se reía y se alejaba al mar

Espera - le dijo mientras se paraba – Hagamos una carrera hasta nuestro hermanos –

Te voy a ganar – Se burlo mientras comenzaba a correr

Con Luffy y Nami

Ambos jóvenes, se encontraban en el agua, nadaban y disfrutaban de las olas y del clima.

Luffy… - Lo llamo la mujer

¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto mientras desviaba la mirada hacia ella

Creo que debemos hablar – Dijo muy seria

¿Sobre que? – Pregunto preocupado mientras la abrazaba

Es… es sobre Hancock – Acoto la pelirroja separándose de él

Nami… ¿Qué pasa con Hancock? – Pregunto

Pasa… que… ella te abraza, dice que te ama y tu lo que haces, es… es… no le dices nada – Suspiro al decirlo – Pero ahora… si quieres que esta relación florezca, debes tratar de que no te diga eso –

¿Es por tu enfermedad R.O.M.A? –

¿R.O.M.A? ¿Quién te dijo eso? – Pregunto

Nojiko, me dijo que las mujeres sufren esa enfermedad – Le dijo con toda la sinceridad

La cara de Nami cambio, entendía lo que Luffy no, R.O.M.A era amor, Nojiko quería mostrarle al morocho, como que el amor era como una enfermedad, una hermosa enfermedad. La pelirroja abrazo al chico, con una sonrisa para luego decir:

Esa enfermedad, ya no la tengo – Sonrió – Ahora tengo una enfermedad nueva llamada "Celos" –

¿Celos? – Pregunto

Si – Pregunto mientras le guiñaba el ojo

Pero ¿Es grave? Me refiero… ¿Te puede pasar algo? – Ese era su mayor temor

No, no es grave, a no ser, que este coqueteándole a otra chica –

O sea… ¿Tu enfermedad depende de mí? – Pregunto confundido

Si, es censillo, si eres un buen novio no será grave – Sonrió

De acuerdo me esforzare para ser el mejor novio del mundo –

Tendrás que competir con tu hermano – Dijo burlonamente

Lo haré – Sonrió

Con Zoro Y Robin

El peliverde se acerco a la morocha, abrazándola por detrás y besándole el cuello, tal como la otra noche

Creo que logramos lo imposible – Le murmuro

¿Lo de unir a Luffy y a Nami? – Pregunto

Si y lo nuestro también – Sonrió al decirlo

El morocho y la pelirroja estaban en el agua cuando vieron a dos personas corriendo hacia ellos. Al verle los rostros, diferenciaron a sus hermanos mayores.

Oi ¿Cómo la están pasando? – Pregunto Ace

¡Genial! – Exclamo Luffy

Me alegro – Sonrió el morocho – Pero Luffy, creo que tendrías que agradecerle a Shanks y pasar un rato con él –

Iré ahora – Dijo emocionadamente y salio corriendo a la orilla

¡No te pierdas como hace un rato! – Grito Nami y luego suspiro

El morocho llego donde se encontraba el pelirrojo, sentado en una silla de playa, Luffy se le acerco y se sentó a su lado en la arena.

Shanks – Lo llamo

¡Luffy! ¿Cómo estas? – Pregunto con su típica sonrisa

Bien, Shanks, gracias por todo – Se paro y sonrió

Ve con Nami y con tu hermano, esta tardecita iremos, a un turismo en un barco –

¡Si! ¡Será genial! – Sonrió - ¡Gracias! – Se saco el mugiwara y se lo puso en la cabeza, para luego salir corriendo donde se encontraban los otros tres.

Shanks suspiro para luego sonreír, luego volteo al oír una voz, que conocía.

¿Yasopp? ¿Ben? ¿Lucky? – Pregunto al verlos

¿Shanks? – Insinuaron al uníoslo - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

Bueno, me decidí traer a Ace y a Luffy a la playa – Sonrió al decirlo

Eso explica el Mugiwara – Murmuro Yasopp

Pero, Shanks ¿No te ibas a ir a la montaña? – Pregunto Lucky

Si… pero, me dieron ganas de ir al mar – río – y cambié los planes – el pelirrojo pensó por un momento - ¿ustedes que hacen aquí? –

Vinimos de vacaciones, pero no quisimos invitarte, por que pensamos que querías ir con Luffy, y si te invitábamos ibas a dudar – le explicó Ben con toda sinceridad.

No importa – sonrió – Que suerte que nos encontramos –

Si, podríamos ir a comer algo ¿Qué opinan? – Propuso Yasopp

De acuerdo, pero llevare a todos ellos – dijo el pelirrojo apuntando a los jóvenes de la playa

No importa, iremos todos juntos – acotó Lucky mientras comía un pedazo de carne

Si – sonrió Shanks - ¡LUFFY! – lo llamó

Luffy dejo de molestar a su hermano para volver a donde se encontraba el hombre pero al estar por llegar, divisó a tres hombre junto al pelirrojo.

¿Ben? ¿Yasopp? ¿Lucky? – se pregunto en un murmullo - ¿son ellos?

¡oi! Luffy – exclamó Yasopp

¿nos extrañaste? – pregunto Lucky

Hace mucho que no nos vemos – acotó Ben

¡Ben! ¡Yasopp! ¡Lucky! – grito con una sonrisa mientras los choco, tirándolos a la arena - ¡que suerte que estén aquí! –

Veo que… eres mas fuerte – pronunció Yasopp una vez de pie, el morocho sonrió

Luffy ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo, todos juntos mañana? – pregunto Lucky

No estaría mal – acotó el joven y se sentó

Hoy iremos a un restaurante en un barco, a pedido de Ace – dijo Shanks mientras se sentaba en la arena junto a Luffy – además … chicos – murmuró – Luffy es un chico "prometido" – sonrió

¿Luffy tienes novia? – pregunto ben

Si – acotó el capitán

No esperaba volver y verlo así – comento Yasopp

¿Quién es la afortunada? – pregunto Lucky, cuya curiosidad les agarro a los otros dos.

Es… - dijo el joven algo avergonzado – esa de allá – la apunto

¿esa muchacha de cabello naranja? – pregunto el vice capitán canoso

Si… se las presentaré - este salió corriendo para luego volver con la joven de la mano – ella es Nami; Nami, ellos son miembros de la tripulación de Shanks –

Es un placer – dijo Nami con una sonrisa

El placer es nuestro – dijo Yasopp

Él es Ben Beckman – Dijo Luffy apuntándolo – Es el vice capitán, el es Yasopp, es el padre de Usopp – Nami se sorprendió – Y él es Lucky –

Ya era de noche, y todos los demás, salvo Ben, Yasopp y Lucky, estaban en un crucero donde pasarían la noche.

En cubierta, las estrellas decoraban el mar negro sobre las cabezas de los pasajeros. Y la luna iluminaba, posando su reflejo en el gélido océano. Los 12 se encontraban sentados en cubierta, a decir verdad Ace les había dicho a todos sobre el regalo de Nojiko, lo cual todos aceptaron ayudarlo. La mesa estaba llena de comida y los doce protagonistas, comían y bebían, justo como la noche anterior.

Desde la última cena todo había cambiado, no solo había nuevos romances, también los pensamientos de muchos habían cambiado y esto se mostraba en sus actitudes.

Todos esperaban ansiosos el momento en el que Ace hiciera su jugada maestra, y sabían, en especial Marco, su carta bajo la manga. Mientras tanto las conversaciones individuales surgían como las mariposas en plena primavera.

Hoy hace un día que somos novios – Sonrió Nami

El día más hermoso de mi vida – Acoto Luffy mientras se le acercaba y la besaba

Oi, Luffy – Lo llamo Usopp – Deja de comer y lleva a dar una vuelta a Nami por la cubierta – Se quejo

Pero… - Dijo inconscientemente – Quiero comer… -

¡Déjalo! ¡Está en crecimiento! – Dijo Zoro a lo que todos rieron

Bueno… - Acoto Ace, luego de reír, miro a su novia y se paró, haciéndole una señal a esta para que se ponga de pie con el

La mujer comprendió el mensaje, se paró y se acercó hacia donde estaba el joven; apoyado en la baranda del barco Ace la contemplo. Todos los de la mesa se callaron y se quedaron observando fijamente a la hermosa pareja.

Sera mejor que disimulemos –

Marco tiene razón – Lo apoyó Shanks

Comenzaron a hablar más bajito, pero sin desviar su atención a lo que estaba pasando en la barandilla del barco. Ace y Nojiko miraron el inmenso mar que tenían frente a sus rostros.

Oi – La llamo el morocho – Sabes… Siempre me pregunte ¿Eres feliz a mi lado? – Nojiko lo miro sorprendida

Ace, eso deberías saberlo – Lo miro fijamente y seria

Solo quiero estar seguro, pero aun no me respondes –

Tú lo sabes – Se le acercó y le acaricio la mano – No deberías ni preguntármelo – Se acercó y lo beso – Ace, te amo, y desde que nos conocimos supe que eras mi mejor amigo –

Flash Back

Un morocho de pequitas entro al colegio, tenía 6 años y era su primer día de primaria, volvería a ver a todos sus amiguitos de jardín. Entro en su aula, y luego de sentarse, una niñita de su misma edad, una hermosa niña de 6 años, capto su atención, con su particular color de cabello y sus llamativos ojos, alguien que él nunca había visto. La jovencita se le acercó lentamente y Ace, noto como sus miradas chocaban.

Ho… hola – Dijo la niña – Me llamo Nojiko –

Hola – Le contesto – Soy Ace –

¿Ace? ¡Qué nombre más raro! – Rio

¡El tuyo tampoco es muy normal! – Grito enfadado

Lo siento, no pensé que te enfadarías – Se disculpó bajando la mirada – No quería ofenderte - Ace la miro desconfiada, pero al ver la cara de arrepentimiento, callo rendido

No… Yo me pase de tono – Acoto desviando su mirada, la niña lo miro con una sonrisa – Oi, ahora que lo pienso, Nojiko, no es un feo nombre… -

A decir verdad, Ace no es un nombre raro – Sonrió

Los niños se miraron sonrientes, para luego ir a sentarse junto a algunos amiguitos y disfrutar de su primer día en la escuela primaria.

Fin del Flash Back

Hasta en el primer año de secundaria – Continuo la joven

Flash Back

Primer año de secundaria. Era la salida de la clase. Nojiko tenía de la mano a su hermanita menor de 10 años. Estaban caminando por la calle cuando un hombre se les acerco por atrás tomando a la peli naranja.

¡Déjala! ¡Maldito! – Grito la mayor pateándole una pierna

Mientras, del lado de enfrente, Ace y Luffy caminaban hablando de lo que harían el fin de semana, cuando escucharon un grito. Quedaron muy impactados al ver a las dos niñas tratando de huir de aquel hombre extraño. Rápidamente y sin dudarlo dos veces cruzaron.

¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarlas! – Grito el mayor

Fin Flash Back

Tu siempre me ayudaste, pero yo nunca… - Ace la callo de un beso

Tú también me ayudaste a mí, cuando Luffy estuvo enfermo –

Flash Back

Eran las vacaciones de invierno y Ace, de 14 años, corría por las calles, llevaba en su espalda a su hermanito, de 11 años, tapado con una frazada. Le era difícil correr con el diluvio, pero finalmente llego a su destino, la casa de Nojiko. Desesperadamente toco la puerta.

¡Nojiko! ¡Nojiko! – Grito - ¡Rápido! ¡Ábreme! –

La joven, al abrir, contemplo a Ace todo empapado y a su hermanito tapado en su espalda.

Rápido, entra – Dijo haciéndose a un lado, mientras los jóvenes entraban

Luffy tiene 42 grados centígrados de fiebre ¡No sé qué hacer para que se baje! ¡Ayúdame Nojiko! –

Llévalo al sillón y tápalo con esto – Dijo mientras le daba unas cuantas frazadas secas

Una vez que Luffy estaba fuera de peligro y durmiendo en el sofá, Ace y Nojiko se sentaron en la mesa. La joven lo vio estornudar, entonces lo tapo con una manta seca.

Te resfriaras – Sonrió

Oi Nojiko ¿Luffy estará bien? – Pregunto sin importar la verdad que le había dicho hacia unos momentos

Claro ¿Por qué lo dices? – Se sentó a su lado y lo miro curiosa

Porque si algo le llegara a pasar… - Comenzó mientras sus ojos se ponían llorosos – No sé lo que haría, Nojiko, él es el único que me queda –

No te preocupes, estará bien – Lo abrazo

Fin del Flash Back

Eso para mí fue un completo alivio, tu salvaste a Luffy - Dijo con sinceridad – Si tu no me hubieras abierto, Luffy… él hubiera muerto -

Te debía muchas cosas – Sonrio

Nojiko, te amo y ya no quiero que seamos novios –

La cara de Ace parecía seria. Nojiko se lo tomo en serio, bajo la mirada. En la mesa todos quedaron boquiabiertos ¿Ese era su regalo? Marco sonrió.

No quiero que seas mi novia, porque… - Sonrió, rápidamente saco una cajita cubierta de felpa roja y la abrió

Nojiko se quedó sin aliento al ver lo que yacía en esa pequeña cajita roja, un anillo, plateado hermoso, de plata pura.

Porque… - Continuo el morocho – Quiero que seas algo mas –

Ace… - Murmuro con una sonrisa

¿Y bien? ¿Aceptas o no? – Le pregunto

¡Claro que sí! – La mujer lo abrazo, y este lo alzo - ¡Sí! ¡Acepto! – Lo beso para que todos en la mesa comenzaran a gritar y aplaudir, felicitando a los comprometidos.

**Bueno, aquí termine de escribir este capitulo. Por suerte lo temine hoy y no otro dia, espero no tener inconvenientes el próximo capitulo. Y espero que les haya gustado. Un saludo a todos y espero sus comentarios sobre este capitulo. **

**Les repito ahora comienza lo bueno. **

**En el próximo capitulo: **_Volviendo de las vacaciones, el auto de nuestros protagonistas tiene un accidente, dejándolos en medio del campo, un hombre se aparece. Pero… ¿Por qué Shanks no deja que lo vea? Nojiko se enfurece con Ace por no ser cuidadoso ¿Acabara con su relación? _

_**Proximo Capitulo se titula: El hombre misterioso**_


	22. Chapter 22 El Misterioso Hombre

**Hola, bueno… queria primero que nada disculparme por la tardanza de la actulizacion de este fic, debo decirles que este año fue un tanto difícil, no solo en el ámbito académico si no también en el ámbito familiar, claro que no se justifica, pero pido disculpas. Otra cosa que quiero hacer es agradecer a los comentarios que he tenido hasta ahora, ya que han pasado los 100, y estoy muy feliz de que todos los fanáticos de esta pagina me apoyren, por eso espero que este capitulo sea uno de los esperados, puesto que lo he dejado en un momento picante, y mas con la descripción de este capitulo.**

**Bueno, este capitulo va dedicado a todas las personas que no solo comentan, si no que también leen este fic, y sé que aunque sus comentarios no se hagan presentes, me apoyan y me dan animo a seguir. **

**Y como he dicho antes, lo bueno comienza ahora.**

Las vacaciones pasaron y los 12 huéspedes habían podido hacer todo lo que querían hacer esos fantásticos días. Ahora de vuelta en sus autos, iban igual que a la ida, Ace manejaba en el auto donde se encontraban, Shanks, Luffy, Nami, Marco, Nojiko y Chopper. Cada cual estaba en lo suyo, en su mundo. Chopper se encontraba leyendo un libro de medicina, puesto que cuando termine la preparatoria estaba dispuesto a seguir algo relacionado con eso. Nojiko se encontraba en una conversación con Marco, Shanks y el conductor. Y Luffy y Nami estaban hablando entre caricias.

Oi, Shanks – Lo llamo Chopper, inundando el viaje en un profundo silencio - ¿Por qué nos vamos tan tarde? –

Y el tenia razón, era tarde para manejar en la ruta, por las ventanas solo se veía la oscuridad de los campos que la rodeaban, y las luces a kilómetros de un hogar, si es que era eso. El pelirrojo volteo a mirarlo y sonrió.

Quería salir mas temprano, pero hubo un retraso inesperado – Miro a Luffy quien desviaba la mirada – Pero no importa, ya estamos volviendo – Sonrío – Y la pase genial con ustedes –

Si, fueron las mejores vacaciones – Acoto Ace

Además de que fuimos todos juntos – Añadió Marco

La pase genial – Murmuro Chopper

Yo también, me encantaron estas vacaciones – Nami desvió su mirada hacia su novio

A mi también me encantaron y fueron geniales, gracias a ti – Tomo las manos de Nami – No tenia unas vacaciones así desde que Sabo… -

¡Luffy! – Exclamo furioso Ace, interrumpiéndolo, dejando a todos sorprendidos – Ya entendimos – Bajo el ton de voz, al notar que todos estaban en silencio y seguramente la mitad de los que estaban allí sin entender

Shanks bajo la mirada, había conocido al pequeño Sabo, un niño de la edad de Ace que jugaba con ellos, le había parecido raro que desde que estaba con ellos, ninguno de los dos morochos lo había mencionado ¿Qué abría pasado con el? Sabo era hijo de nobles ¿Había madurado y se había ido con sus padres, dejándolos solos? Aunque el pelirrojo sabía que esa opción era muy poco probable, a la vez era muy posible ¿O quizás los padres lo hubiesen llevado a la fuerza? La intriga y curiosidad del hombre, no basto para hacer la pregunta, sabia que haya pasado lo que haya pasado, a ambos hermanos les dolería tener que recordarlo, puesto hasta donde el mismo sabia Sabo era muy importante en sus vidas.

Luego de esa charla, y esa reacción de Ace, el auto quedo rodeado de un silencio muy incomodo, ninguno sabia que decir para relajar el tenso ambiente. Chopper siguió con su libro, Shanks miraba el auto de adelante pensativo, mientras su mente se inundaba de preguntas sin respuestas, el morocho menor, miraba el basto campo pensando en lo que había dicho hacia instantes, Ace tenia la mirada perdida en el camino a casa, Nojiko miro a su novio, aunque no sabia quien era ese tal Sabo, sabia que algo no andaba bien, Marco saco su celular, tenia un mensaje de Vista quien le había informado de que podía quedarse en su casa hasta que consiga una, así dejaría de invadir el hogar de los morochos, aunque a ellos no les moleste.

Chicos, gracias por dejarme queda en su casa, Vista me acaba de ofrecer quedarme en la suya – Volteo a ver a Luffy – La pase muy bien –

Cuando quieras – Dijo Ace con una sonrisa

Siempre eres bienvenido – Acoto Luffy con su sonrisa característica

Y allí termino la corta conversación, y todos los pasajeros del auto se volvieron a sumergir en un silencio abrumador. Nami miro a Luffy preocupada.

Lu… ¿Estas bien? – Murmuro casi en silencio mientras colocaba su mano en su hombro

Si, no te preocupes – Sonrío este

De golpe, el pelirrojo empezó a mirar la ruta, y la dirección de la camioneta, y se dio cuenta de que esta se estaba saliendo del camino y cuando quiso reaccionar ya estaba dentro del campo, arrastrando planta que se le cruce.

¡Ace! – Rápidamente miro al conductor que yacía dormido en el volante

Todos gritaban y trataban de despertar al morocho antes de suceda algo peor, como que la camioneta vuelque o algo peor.

¡Ace! – Gritaron los 7 a la vez

¿Eh? ¿Qué? – Pregunto indiferente mientras se incorporaba

¡Adelante! ¡Un árbol! – Exclamo Nami

La camioneta estaba a punto de chocar contra un árbol muy grande que se encontraba justo delante de ellos. Ace maldijo, para luego apretar el pedal del freno, pero lo único que logro fue que el impacto fuese mas leve.

¡Ace! ¿En que estabas pensando? – Grito Nojiko

Perdón… me quede dormido – Trato de prende el auto pero no pudo, y un extraño sonido dejo a todos resignados

Casi nos matas – Volvió a gritar mientras salía y cerraba la puerta del auto de un golpe

Era de noche y Nojiko sabia que tardaría en salir el sol, se sentó a unos metro del auto chocado, Nami bajo con su hermana.

Nojiko ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto extrañada, ella no era de enojarse con su novio

¿Cómo que pasa? ¡Casi nos matamos! – Exclamo mientras se paraba

Oi, no es así, hubiera pasado de todos modos ya esta, nos salvamos - En esos momentos Nami parecía ser la mas grande y madura de las dos

Dentro del auto, todos quedaron en silencio, Ace había quedado sorprendido por la reacción de su novia.

Ace… Fue mi culpa – Comento Shanks

No, fue la mía – Suspiro tomando toda la responsabilidad del accidente, bajo del auto

Su hermanito hizo lo mismo que el, parándose justo delante de él, e impidiéndole el paso. Luffy miro a Nami.

Luffy – Lo llamo la pelirroja

¿Qué paso? – Pregunto mientras veía como su hermano mayor lo evadía y se acercaba mas a la hermana de su novia

¿Perdona, quien es ese tal Sabo que mencionaste antes? – Le pregunto una vez cerca de él, su curiosidad llevo a olvidarse de los sentimientos de la morocha

Sabo… era mi hermano… - Murmuro con la cabeza gacha

¿Tu hermano? ¿Era? – La pelirroja miro al morocho quien suspiro y se acercó a la camioneta

Rápidamente Luffy abrió la puerta del conductor, y se sentó allí, cerro la puerta y miro a Shanks.

¿Y ahora que? – Pregunto desconcertado

Marco ¿Me ayudas? – Le dijo el pelirrojo

Ambos salieron de la camioneta y abrieron el capo del auto.

No veo nada ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para arreglar? – Se quejo Marco

Supongo que tendremos que esperar hasta mañana – Dijo tranquilamente

El morocho se sentó al lado de Nojiko, entendía que este molesta, pues tenia razón, su vida, y la de su hermanita, pero él no lo había hecho apropósito, y quizás eso costaría entender.

Nojiko… yo… no era mi intención chocar – Comenzó lentamente – Tu sabes que… -

Si, lo se, sé que no tuviste la intención de chocar, pero dime… cuando se te estaban cerrando los ojos, no pensaste que estaba yo ahí arriba, que estaba Nami, Marco… Chopper. Shanks… que estaba Luffy – Este ultimo lo remarco

No digas eso, sabes que daría la vida por mi hermano – El tono del morocho subió un poco

¡Si! – Exclamo mientras se ponía de pie - ¡Pero al parece… - Nojiko se paro justo delante de él y lo miro a los ojos - ¡Eso no impidió que te duermas! – Grito

No puedo controlar eso y lo sabes – Suspiro

Entonces no manejes, y deja que otros como Marco lo hagan – Dio por terminada la charla, sacándose el anillo y poniéndolo en las manos de su "prometido"

Nojiko pego media vuelta y se acercó a Nami, quien le pregunto si estaba bien, a lo que afirmo con un suspiro.

Nami… a veces, no es todo como uno lo espera – Le dijo antes de ir hacia donde se encontraba Marco y Shanks

Luffy bajo del auto, rápidamente se acercó a su hermano quien estaba sentado en el pasto, contemplando el anillo, que su novia le acaba de dar.

Ace… - Dijo suavemente

Sabes todo el dinero que de Marco que gaste en este anillo – Bufo – Y ahora… no se ni donde metérmelo, supongo que será mejor que lo tire – El mayor levanto el brazo y cuando estaba a punto de tirarlo, su hermanito lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo

No lo hagas – Lo soltó

¿Y por qué no? – Pregunto

Porque ella también te ama, solo que esta enojada – Le comento – Tenle paciencia –

Era raro que Luffy le esté dando consejos a Ace, y en sima de mujeres, pero el mayor sonrió e hizo lo que este la había dicho. Se guardo el anillo, se paro y lo abrazo.

Gracias hermanito –

No, gracias a ti – Dijo Luffy – Te la debía por hacerme entrar en razón siempre –

Nojiko se acercó a Shanks y a Marco, en donde miro el fondo del motor del vehículo. Suspiro:

¿Cuándo podremos salir? – Pregunto

No se, con este cielo y sin luz no podremos arreglarlo – Le explico Shanks

Oi Nojiko ¿Estas bien? - Le pregunto Marco al verle la cara que reflejaba tristeza

No… - Dijo la mujer mientras lo abrazaba, en seguida el rubio hizo lo mismo y pudo sentir como las gotas resbalaban por su remera – Es que… yo… le devolví el anillo a Ace… - Conto entre llantos

Mientras tanto, Nami pudo ver y oír la escena, sintió el dolor de su hermana, Chopper se bajo del auto y rápidamente se acercó a esta

Sinceramente – Murmuro este ultimo – Esto no podría estar peor –

De repente, una gran lluvia cayo, junto a un fuerte viento, Nami miro el cielo nublado, con colores oscuros, grises de todos tonos, que le recordaban a los sentimientos actuales de su hermana.

Mierda… con esto no pude ver que se aproximaba la tormenta – Pensó un segundo llegando a la conclusión de que Chopper era el causante de esa tormenta - ¡Chopper! ¡No vuelvas a hablar! ¿Si? –

Ah… - Grito entrando en el vehículo – Da miedo –

De repente Ace y Luffy divisaron a un hombre venir caminando bajo la tormenta con un paraguas, y con lo que parecía ser un animal de 4 patas, que caminaba a su lado.

¿Quiénes andan allí? – Pregunto con su tono de voz autoritario

¡Soy yo! – Grito Luffy

Luffy – Lo regaño Nami en un murmullo – Él no te conoce ¿O si? –

No lo se, no veo quien es – Sonrió y volteo a verla, luego miro al hombre que cada vez estaba mas cerca – Oi, viejo ¿Dónde estamos? –

Desafortunadamente, Shanks si reconoció a ese hombre, aquel hombre lo había perseguido infinita de veces y mas de una vez lo había llamado "Pirata", el almirante de flota de la marina japonés, Segoku.

Oi, tu – Dijo el hombre - ¿Tu eres el nieto de Garp? – Miro a Luffy

¿Yo? Si – Sonrió – Soy Monkey D Luffy, pero… ¿Quién eres? –

Soy Sengoku, trabajo con tu abuelo en la Armada – Le conto – Y veo que les surgió un problema – Miro a la camioneta

Rápidamente el pelirrojo se oculto tras Marco, no dejando que Sengoku lo vea.

Espera… - Dijo mirando a Ace y analizándolo – Tu también eres nieto de Garp –

Algo así… - Murmuro sin que este oyera – SI, así es, el viejo me crio con mucho amor y cariño - Luffy rio

¿En serio crees eso Ace? – Le pregunto al no entender el sarcasmo

¡Cállate idiota! – El mayor golpeo al menor

Oigan, seguramente como los crio Garp, serán unos buenos marines, él siempre lo dice –

Ambos rieron.

Si… espérenos algún día iremos, algún día… - Comento Ace – Solo espérenos con un café listo y calentito -

No importa, ahora tengo un campo en el que suelo venir de vacaciones, vengan esta lloviendo y deben estar cansados – Los invito

No gra… - Comenzó el mayor

De acuerdo – Sonrió Luffy

¡Luffy! – Gritaron todos, por no escuchar las opciones de los demás y llegar a un acuerdo el solo

Bien, síganme… -

**Bueno… hasta aquí llego este capitulo espero que les haya gustado, y perdonen por la tardanza**.

**Próximo capitulo: **_Charla de Hemano a Hermano, charla de harmana a hermana, los menores convencen a los mayores para que vayan y hablen, pero… ¿Se solucionaran las cosas? ¿Qué pasa esa noche en la casa de Sengoku? ¿El almirante de flota descubrirá a Shanks? _

_**Proximo capitulo se titula: Una noche en el campo**_


	23. Chapter 23 Una Noche en el Campo

**Hola, bueno… por donde comenzar ¿No? Me siento muy mal por todo lo que los he hecho esperar, a cada uno de ustedes, y cada uno de los que lee mis fics, por razones de la vida, este año y el pasado han sido unos muy movidos, muchos cambios y problemas juntos familiares, escolares, incluso personales, pero aca estoy, después de 1 año mas o menos sin poder publicar nada, volvi con mis fics, y el primero que subiré esta semana es Believe. Espero que me perdonen por los graves retrasos y espero que este capitulo pueda compezarlo. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por su paciencia, que me ayudan ahora para seguir con esta idea que comenzó hace rato, ya. **

Cuando Luffy y Ace estaban a punto de seguirle, Shanks le dijo a Marco en el oído que Sengoku no lo podía ver allí, por razones obvias, por lo que el rubio grito:

**Nosotros dos nos quedaremos cuidando la camioneta, solo por si acaso** – Y soltó una sonrisa burlona, esperando que el hombre se trague esa mentira

**De acuerdo** – Dijo Sengoku, después de echarle una mirada fija y fría – **Ustedes, síganme, les daré de comer y donde pasar la noche** – Pego media vuelta y comenzó a caminar

**Espere** – Dijo Nojiko quien se dirigió a la parte de atrás de la camioneta

Una vez allí, abrió el baúl, tomo su valija y la abrió, reviso entre su ropa y sacó una campera de lluvia, luego hizo lo mismo con el bolso de su hermana menor.

**Ten, póntelo, así no nos mojaremos** – Extendió su mano hacia Nami con la campera en ella

Ambas hermanas se pusieron sus protecciones para el clima, y si fue como Ace, Luffy, Nojiko, Nami y Chopper terminaron caminando bajo la lluvia tras el un viejo hombre y su cabra. El viejo les advirtió a todos que tengan muchísimo cuidado al caminar, el barro era demasiado, y sería fácil resbalarse en esas condiciones.

Ya hacia 15 minutos de su partida a pie, su caminata era lenta y sin fin, el cansancio se hacía presente con cada paso que daban, y al no poder ver nada, a causa de la cortina de lluvia, el viaje se hacía infinito. Nami caminaba con el brazo de su Luffy en sus hombros, pero ninguno hablaba, a su lado, su fiel amigo Chopper. También callado como una tumba. Delante de ellos la hermana de la pelirroja, al paso de Sengoku y la cabra, y detrás de la pareja, Ace.

**Oi** – Murmuro Luffy – **Ve a hablar con tu hermana, y yo iré con el mío – Le sonrió para luego besarla, por primera vez estaba teniendo una pisca de madures en sus actos – Ven Chopper, es hora de charla de hombres** –

Nami se acercó a Nojiko, quien caminaba en silencio y con la mirada situada en el suelo, tosió falsamente para llamar su atención, pero al ver que era inútil, suspiro para luego decir:

**Nojiko ¿Que sucede?** – Esta miro hacia atrás, para asegurarse de que el mayor estuviera ocupado y no escuchase la charla con su hermanita

**¿Sabes? Creo que fue un error** – Soltó todo el aire que poseían sus pulmones

**¿Pero qué hablas? No todos los hombres hacen o dicen todo lo que él hizo por ti** – La pelirroja miro fijamente a su hermana quien no dejaba de mirar el horizonte

Atrás, los tres hombres se hallaban murmurando, y al igual que Nami, Luffy y Chopper trataban de tener un interrogatorio y así sacarle información a Ace, o al menos esa era la idea que se hacía Luffy al respecto.

**Y dime…. Ace…** - El menor hablo, tratando de poner voz de detective y sonar intelectual - **¿Por qué no vas a hablar con Nojiko?** – En su interior se veía con esta profesión

**No voy a ir a hablar con ella, me odia y conociéndola, no creo que sea bueno molestarla** – Suspiro – **Solo empeoraría las cosas** – Poso su mirada en la espalda de la mayor

**Ace vé, te pido como hermano que vayas y le pidas perdón** – El morocho insistió

**Dile cosas bonitas, esas cosas que le gustan a las mujeres** – Acoto Chopper, tratando de ayudar

**De acuerdo** – Exhalo el mayor – **Pero como nuestra relación empeore, los mato** –

**Si, si, como digas** – Luffy lo empujó hacia adelante - **¡Oi, Nami!** –

La menor volteo un poco confundida, el mismo le había dicho que vaya a hablar con su hermana y ahora la estaba llamando de nuevo. Pero cuando vio a Ace acercándose y a su novio haciéndole señas para que vuelva hacia atrás, comprendió totalmente que debía dejarlos a solas. Lentamente fue desacelerando su velocidad hasta el punto de estar al lado del morocho menor, el cual la beso. Ace logro alcanzar a Nojiko pero no pudo decir ninguna palabra. Su lengua quedo petrificada en el instante que estuvo a su lado. Esta lo miro por el rabillo del ojo.

**¿Qué quieres?** – Le pregunto con voz firme

**Oi, No… yo quería que me perdones…** - Le contesto **– Sé que esto no significara que volvamos a nuestra relación pero … si me perdonaras… estaría mucho más que conforme conmigo mismo** – El morocho dejo de caminar de un momento al otro, la tomo de la mano y continuo – **No puedo vivir sabiendo que estas enojada conmigo** – Sus ojos buscaban consuelo en los de ella **- Solo te pido eso** –

**De acuerdo** – Se lamentó – **Pero por favor, suéltame** – Con su mano saco las de joven, dando un gran paso atrás

Nojiko había olvidado lo que Sengoku les había dicho momentos atrás, y sin darse cuenta resbalo por el lodo, con la mala suerte de caer por una colina enlodada que desembocaba en un lago helado. Su ropa se llenó de barro y lo único que puso hacer fue soltar un grito sordo a la oscuridad de la noche.

**¡NOJIKO!** – Fue lo último que escucho

El mayor se tiro, y sentado se deslizo siguiéndola por el camino de fango, antes de lo esperado sintió el agua, lo que le sorprendió, aterrorizado que Nojiko estuviera congelada en ese arroyo. El líquido gélido se sintió como cuchillos atravesándole casa centímetro del cuerpo. Comenzó a caminar rio adentro, y de un momento a otro ya estaba metido hasta el pecho.

**¡No!** – La llamo – **Por favor, No, respóndeme** – La desesperación lo estaba consumiendo - **¿Dónde estás?** – Agito sus brazos dentro del agua en busca de la muchacha, pero no la encontraba y la angustia estaba comenzando a brotarle como un sarpullido, reflejado en gritos - **¡POR FAVOR! ¡RESPONDE!** –

**A… Ace….** – La voz de la mayor retumbo en el frio lago, no cabían dudas, donde quiera que esté la joven no hacia pie, y se estaba comenzando a hundir **– Aquí… rápido…** - Ace trato de enfocarse de dónde venían los sonidos **– Ayúdame…** -

El morocho camino hacia el centro del arroyo, en donde el agua le llegaba hasta el cuello, entre la sacudida de brazos, sintió una mano que se estaba sumergiendo. La tomo y de tiro de ella con todas sus fuerzas. Afortunadamente era Nojiko. La sujeto con fuerza contra su cuerpo, y logro sentir la respiración agitada de la joven en su oído. Camino hasta la orilla, se recostó en el légamo, y la apoyo suavemente en su pecho para que no tocase el fango mojado.

**Gracias…** - Alcanzo a decir entre su intranquilidad

**Sabes que haría lo que sea por ti** – La abrazo apretándola contra su tórax

Hubo un silencio, pero no fue incomodo, fue de lo más agradable para ambos, disfrutaron de ese hermoso momento como si estuvieran solos en medio del campo. Ace había salvado su vida, y no Nojiko no podía no agradecerle al joven que a pesar de todo, se había tirado a las aguas congeladas para salvarla. La voz de los demás bajando rápida y cuidadosamente los interrumpió. La muchacha se paró lo antes posible para entablar confusión.

**¡Nojiko! ¿Estás bien?** – Su hermana corrió a abrazarla – **Estas llena de lodo….** – Murmuro

**Si… No te preocupes** –

**Ace **– Grito Luffy, quien venía patinando junto a Chopper por el barro – **Lo hiciste bien** – Murmuro

**Cállate, pequeño idiota** – Lo insulto burlonamente, mientras se ponía de pie – **No deberías jugar con este clima, vas a terminar mal… y yo no me tirare a buscarte **– Bromeo

**¿Están bien niños? Les advertí sobre esto** – Puso sus ojos en blanco, acaricio la cabeza de su cabra, y al confirmar que nadie hubiese sufrido ninguna lesión agregó – **Bien… Sigamos… ya casi llegamos, en casa les daré a todos ropa limpia **–

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que los jóvenes lograron divisar las luces bajo la tormenta. La casa del Almirante de flota estaba frente a sus narices. Era una pequeña casa de dos pisos, de algarrobo, a simple vista daba la sensación de ser una casucha de campo, pero ¿Cómo era que alguien de semejante campo poseía una casita tan pequeña? Sin embargo al entrar, la casa estaba rodeada de increíbles comodidades y lujos. En el primer piso se encontraba el living y la cocina, junto a una escalera que al parecer llevaban al baño y la habitación del almirante. La cama del marine era gigante, y la cama para su cabra parecía ser de lo mejor.

Antes de entrar Nami miro el cielo, ya se estaba despejando y pudo encontrar la luna bien brillante sobre ellos. Suspiro. Volteo a ver a su hermana, se sentía culpable, ella siempre la había envidiado por todo, sobre todo por conseguir a Ace así, sin tener que sufrir por ello… pero ahora… la culpa inundaba su alma.

**Señorita ¿Qué sucede?** – Sengoku noto su extraño comportamiento

**No es … nada** – Observo la noche por última vez antes de ingresar en la cabaña

Sengoku no era tonto, imaginaba que algo debía haber pasado, pero se hizo el incrédulo y subió a su cuarto, en busca de ropa para sus huéspedes. Les entrego una remera y un pantalón a los hombres y una remera y un short a las damas. A pesar de ser ropa del hombre, les calzo casi perfecto a todos (Ignoremos a Chopper que solo quedo con la remera)

**Bien chicas… Cámbiense arriba, ese cuarto es suyo** – Volteo hacia los hombres – **Y ustedes aquí abajo **- Apunto a la ventana – **Ya ha dejado de llover, sus ropas pónganlas a secar en la vidriera** –

Dicho y hecho, las muchachas se dirigieron hacia arriba a vestirse. Se quitaron sus vestimentas mojadas y se colocaron la ropa del almirante.

**Esto… nos queda algo grande** – Dijo la menor mirándose en el espejo

**¿Algo?** – Suspiro mientras colgaba su ropa en la ventana – **Yo diría que nos queda como una carpa** –

**Oi… ¿Es verdad? ¿Es verdad que Ace y tú terminaron?** – Pregunto con la mirada baja

**Nami… a veces es lo mejor, no todos los noviazgos son como uno los** **espera** – Le explico la mayor

Mientras tanto abajo, Ace tomaba un café recién salido de la cafetera. Sentado frente a Sengoku en las sillas, miro a su hermanito y a su amigo, quienes molestaban a la pobre cabra indefensa, luego apoyo su tasa en la mesa para ver al almirante de flota observándolo.

**Bueno, por lo que entiendo, amas a esa mujer** – El morocho lo miro sorprendido –** La que cayó al lago, pero ella a ti no ¿No es así?** –

**Si, y mucho** – Ace termino su café y se levantó de la mesa – **Me voy a acostar** –

Se acercó al sillón de cuero del almirante, y se acostó mirando las escaleras de madera fina, pensando como de un momento a otro había perdido al amor de su vida, y por una estupidez más grande que una casa. De repente la vio bajar, por aquellas escaleras, aunque vestía unos viejos harapos, él la veía con un hermoso vestido negro, moldeado a su cuerpo, tan provocador como ella sola. Nojiko paro al pie de la escalera y contemplo a Luffy y a Chopper.

**Aunque no me quede bien, es muy cómoda** – Largo una carcajada, y sintió la presencia de la vista de Ace

Hecho una mirada a la habitación, y se detuvo en el sillón, donde se encontraba el mayor. Este la miraba enamoradamente, con una mirada romántica y de deseo. Ambos quedaron petrificados, se perdieron en la mirada del otro, lo que para ellos parecieron horas, para el resto eran segundos, segundos de incertidumbre ¿Qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ambos? ¿A caso se seguían amando?

**Oi, Nojiko ¿Nami ya está vestida**? – Luffy logro que la conexión que se había dado entre ellos desaparezca, Ace puso los ojos en blanco, agotado de su hermano

**Si… está arriba** – Desvió su mirada hacia el menor, y en el interior de su alma le agradeció por interrumpir esas miradas

Luffy sonrió y en seguida subió por las escaleras hasta el piso más alto. Llego para ver a su novia mirando como el cielo se despejaba por la ventana. Volteo para ver al morocho y soltó una leve sonrisa.

**¿Qué sucede?** – Pregunto serio **- ¿Por qué no sonríes como antes?** –

**Es que yo… yo estoy mal… por mi hermana** – Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos. A punto de llorar.

**Nami… no te preocupes… ellos estarán… bien, tu sabes que ambos se aman, solo que tu hermana está enojada con el mío** - Luffy la abrazo **– No se aguantaran más de un mes solos, ya verás – **

Por alguna extraña razón, ella también tenía ese presentimiento, pero ¿Si estaba confundida? ¿Qué pasaría si Ace se enojaba con ella y el orgullo de su hermana los separaba para siempre? Poso su mirada en su novio y le acaricio el cabello, le devolvió la sonrisa que tanto reclamaba.

**Luffy…** -

**¿Qué sucede?** – Le pregunto inclinado su cabeza a unos 30 grados a la derecha

**Te Amo Mucho** –

**Sabes que yo también** – Le sonrió con su típica sonrisa y le dio un pequeño y tierno beso

La tomo en sus brazos y la apoyo delicadamente en la cama, se apoyó encima de esta, encerrándola, y se le acercó al oído para susurrarle:

**Te Amo, pero debes ayudarme** – La expresión de Nami cambio automáticamente

**¿Con que?** – Pregunto confundida al respecto

**No puedo ver a mi hermano con esa mirada de tristeza** – Murmuro en su oído

Nojiko apareció de golpe en la habitación, al parecer había subido para decirles algo a los novios, pero a cambio se había encontrado con la comprometedora escena. Sonrió burlonamente para decir:

**No quiero interrumpir nada… Pero el café ya está** – Le guiño un ojo a su hermanita

**¡No interrumpes nada!** – Exclamo mientras empujaba al joven con sus piernas, fuera de cama, este cayó al piso. Nami se ruborizo por el comentario de Nojiko

**No sé de qué te avergüenzas, si ya son novio**s – Agrego – **Es normal que tengan su intimidad – **

**¿Intimidad?** – Repitió el muchacho confundido

**Si, intimidad** – Continuo Nojiko **– Bueno, me voy yendo a tomar el café, bajen cuando quieran** – Otra vez, le guiño el ojo a Nami

**¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No es lo que parece!** – Exclamo Nami

Su hermana se dirigió hacia abajo con una sonrisa burlona. Al parecer no había hecho caso a los comentarios de su hermana. Y lo que más le aterraba era lo que podía llegar a decirle al resto. El morocho se levantó del piso de un salto y callo arriba de la cama.

**Oi, Nami ¿Qué es intimidad?** – Volvió a preguntar

**En este caso…** - Se le acerco casi al bordo de la vergüenza que estaba pasando **– Intimidad es…** - Lo empujó hacia atrás y se puso sobre el sin siquiera tocarlo

**Lo siento no quería interrumpir** – La voz de Ace retumbo en todo el primer piso, esta vez, Nami se tiro al piso, avergonzada porque, otra persona, esta vez, ni siquiera su hermana, la hubiese visto en esa situación

**Ace en serio, no es…** - Comenzó esta

**Les conviene tomar algo calentito, si no tomaran un resfriado** – Les sonrió el mayor ignorando por completo la situación

El mayor se dirigió hacia abajo. Para encontrarse con la mujer que amaba, quien subía para avisarle a los tortolos que bajasen de una vez.

**Ya les avise, bajaran en un** momento – Se apuró a decirle, no solo para tener una conversación con ella, si no, para que no interrumpiera más lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo su hermano y la novia

La mujer lo miro serio, suspiro al darse cuenta de la cara de Ace, desesperada y apenada. Ya no era la sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos típico de él, no era el mismo que había conocido, y definitivamente no era el mismo del que se había enamorado. Ace estaba destruido con la situación afligida que estaba pasando. El morocho paso a su lado, ignorándola por completo, sin embargo cuando estuvo par a par, a su lado, le murmuro algo en el oído.

Ya estaban todos acostados, los ronquidos de Luffy se hacían notar en toda la habitación. En el sillón de cuero se encontraba el almirante Sengoku, tan dormido que tranquilamente se podía picar con un palo y este no lo notaria. Chopper y los otros dos hombres se encontraban en unos colchones que Sengoku guardaba para ocasiones similares a estas. Arriba, Nami y Nojiko dormían en la cama matrimonial del almirante, junto a la cama de la cabra. Nojiko abrió los ojos, rápidamente, al ver que su hermana dormía, se paró y bajo las escaleras tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, lo que menos quería era despertar a alguien. Llego a la puerta principal, tenía una hendija abierta, la abrió un poquito más para poder salir, diviso a Ace a unos metros de la casa, parado mirando al horizonte.

**¿Para que querías que venga? **– Pregunto, Ace se dio vuelta sorprendido y soltó una sonrisa

**Para serte sincero pensé que no aparecerías **–

**¿Y bien? Dame la razón **– Insistió Nojiko

**Para que hablemos **– El mayor se acercó y la tomo de la mano

**Ace, sabes que eso no hará que volvamos a lo que teníamos antes **– Murmuro mientras desviaba su mirada apenada

**¡Al diablo la relación! **– Exclamo – **Yo solo quiero que por lo menos me perdones, quiero seguir siendo tu amigo ¿Entiendes? – **

**Ace…** - Trato de aunque sea decir algo, pero nada salió de sus delicados labios, no sabía que es lo que quería decir

**Porque, No, yo jamás te lastimaría, no solo fuiste mi… **- Costo pronunciar la palabra - **… novia, si no que eres mi mejor amiga – **

**Lo se… pero Ace… **-

**Preferiría morir antes que hacerte daño, No, aunque me odies, siempre vas a ser alguien importante para mí **– La interrumpió

**¡Basta! **– Dijo con los ojos llorosos **– No te quiero oír mas decirme eso **– Le quito la mano de la suya, y giro hacia la derecha, miro el cielo oscuro y estrellado, y suspiro

**No ¿Podemos ser amigos? **– Ace se dio cuenta que debía bajar un poco a la adrenalina que sentía, eso o la perdería. Sus miradas se cruzaron y al encontrarse, se quedaron fijas en los ojos del otro

**Si **– Cerro sus hermosos ojos, y los volvió a abrir al sentir el cuerpo del morocho sobre el suyo – **Ace… no **– El morocho la miro fijo y acerco sus labios a los de la joven - **¡Ace! ¡No! ¡Por favor! – **

Nojiko se alejó de él. Lo perdonaba. Serian amigos. Pero nada sería como antes. Y debía entender que los amigos no se besan. Volvió adentro, a su cómoda y acogedora cama junto a su hermana, y lo dejo solo varado en medio de la oscuridad.

A unos 20 minutos de caminata, Marco y Shanks seguían en la camioneta esperando los primeros rayos de sol, para seguir trabajado y volver a sus respectivos hogares. El rubio se recostó en uno de los asientos de la última hilera y soltó un bufido de cansancio.

**No puedo creer que se pelearan **– Comento

**Yo tampoco –** Murmuro el pelirrojo que yacía en la hilera de asientos del medio **– Todo es mi culpa, yo le dije que manejara… Nunca pensé …** -

**No le digas eso, no es tu culpa y él lo sabe, nunca dejara que te incrimines de esa manera por algo que dependía de él** – Lo interrumpió Marco en su defensa – **Además, no lo es, yo tampoco me hubiese imaginado que algo así pasaría – **

**Supongo que no** – Shanks se acomodo

**Mejor durmamos, mañana apenas salga el sol arreglaremos el vehículo, cuantos nos vayamos de aquí, mejor** – Sonrió el rubio

Shanks cerró los ojos. Más allá de todo, Marco tenía toda la razón del mundo. Recordó todo lo que había pasado en el día, aun no lo podía creer. Al poco tiempo se quedó dormido.

**Bueno… hasta aquí llego este capitulo espero que les haya gustado, y perdonen por la tardanza**. **Espero poder recompersarles la tardansa, les deseo lo mejor en este 2014. Y les prometo que actualizare mis fics en las próximas semanas.**

**Próximo capitulo: **_Al fin la vuelta a casa. Luego del agotador viaje, los 7 llegan a sus hogares, pero para Luffy y Ace eso sera peor que el accidente, Garp los estará esperando con sus enormes puños para alimentarlos hasta que decida irse con los marines ¿Qué pasara cuando Vivi se entere que Ace termino con Nojiko? _

_**Proximo capitulo se titula: La vuelta a casa**_


	24. Chapter 24 Vuelta a casa

**Hola ¿Cómo están? Bueno… no he preguntado, asi que ¿Cómo han empezado el año? Yo la verdad, que dentro de todo bien, después del año pasado, espero que este año sea mucho mejor Les quería agradecer a todos, nuevamente, por su paciencia y su tolerancia. Me ha costado mucho continuar el fic, pero al fin, lo actualizare.**

Por la mañana temprano, el sol apenas se asomaba y los rayos iluminaban las gotas de roció que adornaban los pastizales. Marco dormía plácidamente entre los asientos traseros de la camioneta, cuando de repente, escucho un golpecillo sordo en la ventana que daba a su cara. Abrió los ojos y pudo distinguir un cuervo, se sorprendió, hasta donde sabia los cuervos comían maíz, miro confundido a sus alrededores, Shanks, el volante, y … una hamburguesa podrida a medio comer.

**Luffy** – Murmuro poniendo los ojos en blanco

Se sentó y tomo la hamburguesa, abrió la puerta y perdió el equilibrio, el animal le picoteaba la mano en busca del alimento, cosa que lo ayudo a caer de rodillas al pasto. Levanto la vista y pego un grito ahogado al ver un hombre delante de él.

**Tranquilo, es solo un espanta pájaro **– Dijo una voz detrás de él, que evidentemente era Shanks, le extendió la mano. Le extendió la mano

**Definitivamente, eso no se vio de noche **– Acoto soltando una sonrisa. Tomo su mano y el pelirrojo lo ayudo a ponerse de pie

**Bueno, arreglemos esto de una vez **– Le devolvió la sonrisa

**Bien, iré por las herramientas **– Se limitó a decir antes de ir hacia el baúl, en busca de ellas

Mientras tanto en la casa de Sengoku, todos ya estaban levantados, tomando y comiendo un rico desayuno que las dos mujeres habían preparado. Un delicioso pan tostado con un calentito capuchino recién hecho. Al finalizar, se dirigieron a la zona del desastre, en el cual los dos hombres estaban dando todo para poder terminar de solucionar el problema y así, poder marcharse a sus casas. Ace se les acerco y miro el auto apenado.

**Lo siento mucho, fue mi culpa** – Tomo una pinza, tratando de ayudar a solucionar el conflicto que había provocado sin querer – **No debí quedarme dormido **– Suspiro avergonzado de sus acciones

**Ace, no es nada, a ninguno nos pasó nada y eso es lo importante** - Comentó Marco dándole unas palmaditas en su espalda

**Si, además, ya casi terminamos de arreglarlo **– Sonrió el pelirrojo tratando de contagiarle

**¡Shanks! ¡Marco**! – Grito Luffy mientras corría frenéticamente hacia ellos - **¡Nojiko les trae el desayuno! – **

La dama venía tras él, a su paso, con una pequeña canasta llena de cosas para comer y dos cafés para que los hombres sacien sus hambres. Dentro panes, tostadas, frutas y medialunas hacían que, a Luffy, se le hiciese agua la boca. (**Literalmente)** Se les acerco a ambos, y les sonrió para luego darles lo que le correspondía a cada uno. Ace contemplaba a la mujer de su vida, hacia horas que no sonreía y ahora lo estaba haciendo, pero no por o hacia él. Se sintió decaído.

**¡Muchas gracias, Nojiko!** – Le agradeció Shanks mientras tomaba una de las manzanas de la canasta

**¿Quién lo preparo?** - Pregunto Marco luego de dar el primer mordisco a un pedazo de tostado untado en mermelada de frambuesa

**Nami y yo –** Se apuró a contestar mientras les entregaba un café a cada uno

**Les quedo riquísimo** – Sonrió el rubio

**Gracias** – Agregó Nojiko mientras se acercaba al auto - **¿Y cómo va?** – Observo detenidamente el interior del vehículo

**Bastante bien, ya casi esta listo** – Marco se le acerco por atrás – **Solo nos falta ajustar esa parte y fijarnos si da arranque** – Le explico mientras apuntaba el motor del auto – **Bueno, a seguir trabajando** – Suspiro mientras tomaba un destornillador y comenzaba de nuevo

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el vehículo arrancó, aliviados se subieron a la camioneta, la cual mostraba pequeñas señales de vida y partieron. Para serles sinceros, el viaje de vuelta fue mucho más silencioso e incómodo que el de ida. Marco al volante, a su lado Ace, quien miraba por la ventanilla preocupado por su futura relación con Nojiko. En la primera hilera de asientos, Shanks, Luffy y Chopper, mientras los dos más chicos jugaban entre ellos, el pelirrojo se entretenía observándolos. Era como una película de comedia. Atrás de todo, las dos hermanas yacían cada cual sumergida en su lectura. Nojiko alzó la vista y contemplo el espejo retrovisor. El rubio se hallaba concentrado en el camino, la mayor suspiró, lo que hizo que este la observase a través del espejo.

**Oi Marco ¿Podríamos para en algún lado? Debo ir al baño** – La voz de Luffy retumbo en todo el vehículo **– Si no, deja** – Sonrió **– Oi, Ace, dame una botella** –

**¡Luffy!** – Lo regaño Nami - **¡Que desagradable! –**

**No puedo creer que ese sea mi hermano** – Ace puso ojos en blanco – **Mira Marco, una estación de servicio, paremos ahí, de paso podemos cargar gasolina** – Apuntó a una estructura que se encontraba a nos kilómetros

Todos bajaron y cada cual se dedicó a hacer sus necesidades. Luffy y Chopper se dirigieron al baño, Shanks entro al kiosco del lugar, para comprar provisiones. Ace y Marco aprovecharon para llenar el tanque con gasoil. Y finalmente, Nami y Nojiko fueron a caminar para estirar las piernas y, de paso la pelirroja aprovecharía para hablar con su hermana sobre su ex novio. Le resultaba tan extraño llamar a Ace de esa manera…

**No** – La llamó deteniéndose de pronto, esta dio unos cuantos pasos más antes de frenar, volteó y posó su mirada en ella –** Sé que no quieres hablar de esto, No, pero… ¿Qué sucedió entre Ace y tú? Eran tan buenos amigos, nunca vi un lazo de amistad como el de ustedes –** Suspiró en busca de renovar el aires de sus pulmones – **Cuando me entere de su noviazgo, sabía, por alguna razón, que dudaría por siempre, y ahora… no puedo creerlo** – La menor se frotó los ojos para quitarse el exceso de agua que se estaba acumulando en ellos – **Yo… yo no entiendo, No…** –

**¡Calla de una vez Nami!** – La interrumpió la mayor, la pelirroja quedó atónita. Su hermana jamás la había tratado de esa manera – **La relación llegó a su fin, Nami, yo también pensaba así, yo creí que me casaría con él, y tendría los hijos que siempre quise junto al hombre que siempre amé** – Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, pasando por sus mejillas, desembocando en sus labios como pequeños ríos – **Pero… me demostró que no es suficientemente maduro como para cuidarme – **

Nami quedo en silencio. No sabía que decirle, en realidad, si sabía, pero no pudo, algo le dijo que sería como tirar más leña al fuego. Si se trataba de madures, Luffy era el peor novio del mundo, y, a pesar de ciertas tonterías que decía, era el más tierno y el mejor. La idea de Nojiko le resultaba totalmente irracional.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la infraestructura, Marco observaba a Ace, quien le indicaba al encargado cuanta gasolina necesitaba. Una vez que el joven se marchó el morocho miro a rubio. Se sorprendió al encontrar su mirada posada en él.

**¿Qué sucede Marco?** – Pregunto curioso

**Es increíble todo esto** – Comento mientras apoyaba su mano derecha en el capot del auto y se recostaba sobre esta – **Digo… Tú y Nojiko…** -

**Si… Aun no caigo** – Exclamó mientras cerraba sus manos, reformándolas en puños – **Pero…** - Resopló – **Se acabó Marco… se acabó** – Negó con su cabeza, como no aceptando la cruda realidad.

El morocho camino hasta la camioneta y se subió en su respectivo asiento de copiloto. Observo el lugar de conductor ¿Cómo había dejado que eso sucediese? Acarició el volante y recordó el horrible momento del choque. Un gusto amargo le subió por la garganta. Recordar que había perdido a la mujer de su vida lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Marco se acercó a la ventanilla de Ace, lo que hizo que este se volteara a verlo. Sus ojos estaban a punto de estallar en llanto. Para el rubio, era difícil ver a su mejor amigo en esas circunstancias.

**Si puedo hacer lo que sea ayudar, cuenta conmigo** – Le dedicó una gran sonrisa

**Si… gracias amigo** – Ace se la devolvió

**Y cuando volvamos y mi casa este lista** – Le desordeno los cabellos con su mano, cual hermano mayor – **Haré una reunión, invitare a Jozu, Thach, Vista y todos los demás** –

**Será genial ver a todos de** **nuevo** – Sus ojos se iluminaron de felicidad – **Pero Marco**, **cuéntame cómo es eso de tu casa** – Acotó curioso

**Bueno… por dónde empezar, mis padres me regalaron suficiente dinero como para mandar a hacer mi propia casa, y de hecho lo hice** – Contempló el cielo pensativamente

**Señores, la cuenta** – El encargado que los había atendido había aparecido tras ellos, y llevaban un papel con el total gasto de dinero 300. Se lo entregó al joven que yacía afuera del auto

**Bien…** - Este saco su billetera de su bolsillo, y la abrió. Los dos hombres quedaron asombrados ante la cantidad de billetes que poseía – **Ten…** - Le entregó 3 billetes de 100

El chico se marchó. Ace se lo quedo contemplando boquiabierto. Marco cerró su billetera y la colocó en el mismo lugar de donde la habían sacado, volteó para ver a su amigo.

**¿Qué?** – Pregunto curioso, no entendía por qué lo miraba con esa cara

**Es que… yo no entiendo ¿De dónde sacas tanto dinero?** – Tartamudeó

**Mi familia es dueña de la empresa internacional de comidas rápidas, Mc Marco** – Le explicó – **En realidad no me gusta decirlo, pero eres mi nakama** – Le guiño el ojo y largo una carcajada al ver la cara de asombro del morocho. Ace aún no creía que conocía tan poco la vida de su camarada

Ya habían dejado a todos en sus respectivas casas, Marco había sido dejado en la casa de Vista, quien se alegró de ver a Ace, aunque sea por unos segundos. Y Shanks había sido alcanzado hasta el puerto, debía partir inmediatamente para cumplir ciertos asuntos en altamar, pero antes le había dejado un sobre a Luffy para que se lo entregue a Makino.

Luego de entregar la camioneta alquilada al dueño de la empresa, los dos morochos se tomaron un taxi para, de una vez por todas, arribar a su casa. Abrieron la puerta y dejaron sus maletas tiradas en el vestíbulo, el viaje había les había resultado agotador, sobre todo para el mayo. Luffy quedo atónito al ver un bolso de la marina apoyado sobre la mesa del comedor.

**Oi, Ace** – Llamó su atención - **¿Qué hace esto aquí?** - El menor pico el bolso con una escoba

**¡Idiota! ¿No te acuerdas?** – Ace lo pego una leve cachetada en la nuca – **Garp llegó** –

**¡¿GARP?!** – Exclamó aterrado – **No, no, no, no …** - Luffy se escondió debajo de la mesa

**¿Luffy? ¿Qué haces**? – Pregunto Ace mientras lo tomaba por la remera, tirando de ella y sacándolo de su escondite

**¡Ace, no!** – Grito mientras sacudía su cabeza horizontalmente **- ¿Qué no te acuerdas?** **Cuando… el abuelo Garp…** -

**Si… sé a qué te refieres** – Dijo poniendo sus ojos en blanco}

**¿Cuándo el abuelo Garp que?** – Una voz retumbo detrás de ellos, ambos quedaron petrificados, el hombre largó una carcajada – **Hace rato que no los veía, mocosos** – Les revolvió el pelo con sus manos

**Viejo, hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí** – Comento Ace, volteándose - **¿Qué te trae por aquí? – **

**Bueno… no los veo desde que tenías 17 años, y tu Luffy** – Continuo observándolo, este se acercaba a la heladera **– 14 años… Mucho tiempo…** - Suspiró **– Y por eso, les traje un regalo – **

**¡¿Regalo?!** – Repitió el menor sacando la cabeza de adentro del refrigerador

**Vengan …** - Acoto el viejo, mientras comenzaba a caminar

Los condujo por el pasillo de la casa, hasta llegar a la cochera, donde ambos morochos se quedaron estupefactos. Un Mercedes Benz modelo 2013, negro, y un cuadriciclo Yamaha 450 rojo, estaban en el lugar donde deberían haber solo dos bicicletas. Sus mandíbulas cayeron hasta el suelo. Ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

**Les debo sus regalos de todos estos años…** - Murmuro orgulloso – **Ace, para ti… ya terminaras la preparatoria… así que… lo necesitaras para trabajar** – Dijo mientras le entregaba las llaves de vehículo – **Y Luffy… tu eres mucho más chicos, pero antes que un auto, creo que te gustara más este cuadriciclo** – Comento mientras le tiraba las llaves en sus manos – **Espero que les gusten** – Sonrió

**¡Muchas Gracias!** – Gritaron ambos a la Ves – Esto es increíble – Acoto más tarde Luffy

Los tres comenzaron a hablar, de lo que había vivo en esos años que no se veían. Garp les comenzó a contar sobre sus labores en la marina, tratando de convencerlos de que se unan, después de todo, su hijo no le había hecho caso a la hora de elegir un futuro, no iba a dejar que sus nietos cometieran el mismo error. De pronto, el ruido del timbre los sorprendió. ¿Quién era? ¿Acaso no sabían que recién habían llegado a su casa? Ace dejo a su hermano y a su abuelo en el garaje y se dirigió a la puerta para abrir.

**¿Vivi?** – Pregunto al verla - **¿Qué haces aquí?** –

**No puedo creer lo que paso** – Exclamo abrazándolo – **El accidente… ¿Se encuentran bien?** – Ace tiraba de ella para que la suelte, pero esta estaba tan agarrada de su cuello que se le hacía muy difícil

**Oi, Vivi… déjame…** - Bufó agotado de que siempre pase lo mismo

Detrás de las paredes Garp se asomó, tratando de espiar que sucedía en la puerta.

**¿Quién es esa chica, Luffy?** – Pregunto mientras tomaba al joven de la remera – **Esa…** - La apuntó

**Es Vivi…** - Sonrió

**¿Vivi?** – Repitió el viejo

**Si… tengo que ir a ayudar…** - Comenzó mientras encaro la puerta

**No, Luffy…** - Exclamo lo más bajito que pudo – **Déjalos solos** –

**¿De qué hablas?** – Pregunto inocentemente, mientras se sentaba en el piso

El rostro de Vivi estaba apoyado sobre el cuello de Ace, lo que ponía demasiado incomodo al joven, quien a duras penas podía separarse segundos del cuerpo de la mujer.

**¡VIVI!** – Grito Ace frustrado por la actitud insoportable de la mujer

**Pero Ace… venía a decirte que siento lo que paso** – Dijo casi sin aliento, para luego besar su cuello

**¿PERO QUE HACES? **– Ace tiro de su cuerpo con toda su fuerza, y finalmente se separó de ella, logrando que la joven quede tirada en el suelo

**Solo te demuestro lo que siento **– Dijo esta poniéndose de pie – **Robin me conto, que Nami le dijo que tú y Nojiko terminaron… ya no hay necesidad de esconder mis sentimientos ¿O me equivoco?** – Comento seria

Ace quedó pasmado. Bajo su mirada y la poso en el suelo. Por un segundo se había olvidado de ese sufrimiento y ahora… su memoria se estaba llenando de recuerdos de ellos dos.

**¿Dije algo que no debía? **– Pregunto curiosa

**Bueno… Tal y como pormeti, actulice mas rápido que la ultima vez. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.**

**Próximo capitulo: **_Que pasara entre Vivi y Ace, cuando vayan a dar una vuelta en el nuevo auto de Ace ¿Vivi le dara consejos a Ace o aprovechara la ruptura con Nojiko, para aprovecharse? Nami va a dar ua vuelta con Luffy, y de pasa le llevaran la carta a Makino ¿Qué dira la carta? _

_**Proximo capitulo se titula: Secretos sobre papel**_


	25. Chapter 25 Secretos Sobre Papel

**Hola ¿Cómo andan? Aquí he vuelto con este fanfic de One Piece. Les quería agradecer los comentarios a Laugerid y a netokastillo, y el apoyo que me dan capitulo a capitulo para continuar. **

**¿Dije algo que no debía? – **

Quería decirle que sí. Pero ninguna palabra salía de sus labios, los recuerdos habían vuelto a su mente, y el momento de felicidad al encontrarse con su abuelo, se había esfumado. Se tocó la nariz y suspiró. Se incorporó y levantó la vista.

**No… yo solo… - **Se sorprendió al encontrarse hablando

**Hola, me presento, soy el vicealmirante de la marina, Monkey D Garp, el abuelo de Ace – **El morocho volteo y se encontró con el viejo extendiéndole la mano a la peli celeste – **Quieres pasar a tomar algo – **

Ace sabía que lo estaba mal interpretando. Que Garp no entendía lo que estaba pasando, y que caramente pensaba que la joven era su pareja o algo. Estaba por decir algo, pero como se imaginaba Vivi se pondría mal, y haría totalmente el ridículo en la puerta de su casa. Prefirió explicárselo luego, cuando la mujer se haya marchado. Vivi entró, aprovechando la oportunidad que el destino le había ofrecido y se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor, mientras que el hombre le traía un vaso de agua. Lo tomó y se dirigió la mirada a Luffy.

**¿Y qué haces aquí, Vivi? - ** El menor yacía comiendo un manzana roja

**Vine a ver a Ace, luego de enterar de lo que pasó en el viaje - ** La mujer fue interrumpida por un abuelo curioso ante tal comentario – **Bueno… no sé exactamente, pero sé que Nojiko y él rompieron – **

**¡Oi VIVI! – **Luffy tapó su boca, había tenido suerte de que su hermano estuviese arriba cambiándose la rompa por una limpia – **No vuelvas a decir eso, cerca de Ace – **Molestó el morocho observó en todas direcciones, esperando que este no hubiese escuchado el comentario

**¿Quién es Nojiko?** **¿Y cómo es que me vengo a enterar ahora que mi nieto mayor tenía una novia? – **Garp golpeó la mesa con uno de sus puños, partiéndola a la mitad, Vivi quedo boqui abierta acurrucada contra la silla

**Oi, abuelo…** **No tienes por qué romper la mesa… Ace se enojara – **El menor se paró en la silla – **Ace tenía una novia, desde no hace mucho tiempo, pero tuvimos un accidente en la camioneta y ellos se pelearon y bueno… eso paso – **Dio un mordisco a su manzana, que de hecho ya era la tercera

**Así que…** **Mi nieto tuvo su primera novia ¿Eh? – **Murmuró

**Digamos que no fue la primera – **La voz del mayor retumbó en la habitación – **Aunque si fue la primera que iba en serio – **Se frotó el cabello, quería lucir despreocupado y tranquilo ante esa situación, pero tanto Luffy como Garp sabían que estaba fingiendo – **Además, viejo, no soy el único aquí que tuvo su "primera novia" – **Apuntó a Luffy tratando de que la atención se desviara hacia el menor

**¡¿Qué?**! – El hombre volteo hacia el menor - **¿Qué más me perdí? – **Miró a Ace – **Dime que esta joven no está aquí por la cuota alimentaria de tu hijo – **

**¡Oi, usted! – **Vivi se puso de pie – **No sin casarnos antes – **El comentario dejo a Ace perplejo, menos mal que eso solo era una fantasía de aquella chica, pensó.

**En fin… ¿Qué va a haber de cenar? – **Preguntó Ace luego de un gran suspiró

**No lo sé –** Garp contempló la mesa – **Aunque tampoco sé dónde vamos a cenar - **Soltó una carcajada – **Pero antes, Luffy ¿Quién es tu novia? Debes traerla, tengo que conocerla – **Comentó

**Hablando del Nami –** El morocho contemplo su reloj – **Debo ir a buscarla para entregarle esta carta a Makino – **Sonrió al recordar al hombre que se la había entregado

**Te la ha entregado ese hombre ¿Verdad?** - Garp suspiró mientras negaba con su cabeza, sabía que jamás podría parar la admiración que Luffy sentía hacia él – **Bien… Ve en el cuadriciclo e impresiona a tu novia, pero conduce con cuidado – **Volteo al mayor – **Ace… ve y enséñale como se prende – **

Los morochos dejaron el cuarto y se dirigieron al Garaje, donde hace le enseño a Luffy a manejar un cuadriciclo. Era casi como una bicicleta. O eso le hizo creer. Entusiasmado Luffy domino rápidamente al vehículo y al cabo de diez minutos de enseñarle, una y otra vez, como arrancar. Lo logró.

Volvió a la cocina para encontrarse a su abuelo y la mujer, que él consideraba como inaguantable tener una conversación. Garp se encontraba tratando de arreglar la mesa con un martillo, cosa que no le sentaba bien, llamaba la atención que aquel hombre hubiese sido un marine por más de 20 años. Suspiró. Pero lo único que consiguió fue que dos pares de ojos se posaran en él. Garp se puso de pie y lo tomo del hombro.

**Ace, ha sido un placer conocer a Vivi, pero creo que es hora que la lleves a su casa – **

**¿Lleve? - **El morocho dio un paso atrás

**Si, en el auto –** El hombre le dio un golpe en la cabeza, por su falta de asimilación

**Oi, no me golpes…** **Todavía no me acostumbro a tener un auto – **Se justificó, frotándose el lugar del puñetazo

**¿Tienes un auto?** – La exclamación de Vivi le hizo darse cuenta que su abuelo, una vez más, había metido la pata

**Si, se lo acabo de regalar, por todos los cumpleaños que estuve ausente –** Le dio una palmadita en la espalda a su nieto en forma de aprobación – **Anda Ace, llévala – **

Sin reprochar (lo hubiese hecho, pero recibiría otra piña) se dirigió a su garaje. La mujer lo seguía, y su incomodidad aumentaba a medida que iban ingresando al auto. ¿Qué pasaría si Nojiko los veía? Eso era muy poco probable, agradeció tener un auto con vidrios polarizados, y agradeció a Cobra, el padre de Vivi por vivir en otro barrio, lejos de la casa de Nojiko. Ace tomó el volante, observó en todas direcciones. El auto era amplio y reconfortante. Sonrió. Era su primer auto y ya sentía que lo amaba, supuso que era la reacción de todo hombre al obtener su primero vehículo. La sonrisa se le borro cuando Vivi ingresó en el y cerró la puerta. Bajo la ventanilla, puesto que su abuelo se había acercado para decirle algo.

**Bueno Ace, que te diviertas – **El viejo sonrió

**Yo… - **El morocho comenzó a decir

**Y ni se te ocurra agradéceme – **Garp lo interrumpió antes de que este terminara su oración y luego le dio un golpe (No tan fuerte como el anterior) en su cabeza – **Disfruta de tu nuevo auto – **Sonrió – **Y avísame si vuelves para la cena - **

Ace se limitó a sonreír. Giró la llave y el motor chilló, puso un cambio y lentamente acelero para poder salir del garaje de su casa.

Unas cuadras al sur, Luffy se encontraba piloteando a toda velocidad, su cuadriciclo. Detrás de él, tomada de su cintura, Nami lo estrujaba contra su cuerpo. Sentía como si el corazón se le estuviera saliendo. Después del accidente, tomar velocidades muy altas, la hacía sentirse insegura y débil.

**Luffy – **Gritó, si no lo hacía, el viento tiraba sus palabras para atrás, impidiendo que el morocho la escuchase - **¡Luffy! – **Volvió a exclamar - **¿Estás seguro que sabes manejar esto? – **

**Si… - **El morocho le dedico una sonrisa – **Ace me enseño en diez minutos – **

**¡Diez Minutos! ¿Me estás diciendo que es la primera vez que conduces esto? – **Nami comenzó a agitarle la remera en busca de una explicación

**No…** **Es la primera vez que conduzco algo – **Rio, Nami quedo boquiabierta y Luffy pudo sentir que el terror se apoderaba de ella – **Tranquila, Ace me dijo que es como una bicicleta – **

A pesar de los esfuerzos del joven de calmar a la pelirroja, Nami ya estaba resignada. Después de todo, hasta que no llegasen no podría bajar del vehículo. A no ser que se animara a tirarse del cuadriciclo en marcha. Dudo que fuera lo que le daba más miedo. Luffy conduciendo o tirarse en el asfalto a una velocidad de 70 kilómetros por hora. Prefirió quedarse sentada tras él, después de todo, confiaba en Luffy más que en ella misma. Suspiró y apoyo la cabeza en su espalda, tratando de no enterarse de lo que fuera a pasar, y la sacó cuando sintió que el movimiento cesaba. Contempló el bar de Makino. Y suspiró de felicidad al darse cuenta que podría tocar tierra con sus pies. Ingresaron en el bar, por lo visto no había nadie, ni siquiera un sonido ¿Acaso se encontraba cerrado?

**¿Luffy? – **Una voz resonó en la oscuridad del lugar

**¡Makino!** **Soy yo – **Le respondió con un sonrisa mientras volteaba hacia la mesada del bar

De entre las sombras Nami distinguió a una mujer, de cabellos verde oscuros envueltos en un hermoso pañuelo violeta. La mujer le dedico una sonrisa al morocho, para luego posar sus oscuros ojos en la pelirroja. Cosa que puso nerviosa a la muchacha.

**¿Y bien? ¿Tú quién eres? – **Su voz era simpática y suave

**Me llamo Nami, soy la … - **Comenzó a decir

**Es mi novia –** La interrumpió el morocho

**¿Novia?** **¿En serio? – **Makino se corrió a abrazarlos – **No puedo creer que el niño que venía a la taberna de 7 años, ya tenga una novia – **Se secó una lagrima, para luego correr hacia sus estantes – **Brindemos – **Tomo una botella de sake, y sirvió 3 copas, las entrego y la levanto en forma de brindis – **Kampai – **Sonrió mientras todos elevaban sus respectivas bebidas – **Ahora – **Dijo luego de dar un trago – **Cuéntenme, como, donde, cuando – **Sonrió y le beso la mejilla al morocho

**Fue en la vacaciones, no hace tanto –** Nami tomó la iniciativa mientras se sentaba y apoyaba su vaso en su mesa – **A decir verdad, no fue del todo agradable – **

**¿No fue del todo agradable? – **La peliverde la contemplo y luego volteó bruscamente a Luffy - **¿Y bien? ¿Qué le hiciste, Luffy? **

**¿Yo? Nada – **El morocho se estaba balanceando en su silla cuando Nami lo tiró al suelo

**Mi querido Luffy, no me hagas hablar –** Lo fulminó con la mirada y siguió bebiendo – **Pero, al fin y al cabo, todo salió bien – **Le dedicó una sonrisa a Makino

**Me alegro – **Le devolvió la sonrisa

**Oi, Makino –** Luffy seguía tirado de espaldas cuando saco un sobre de su bolsillo, se puso de pie y se lo entregó a la peliverde – **Shanks me ha dado esto, para ti – **

**¿Qué es esto? – **Tomó el envoltorio y se lo quedo observando – **Gracias Luffy – **Le dedicó otra sonrisa, pero un poco apagada, comparada con las anteriores

**No hay por qué –** Se frotó la nuca mientras le devolvía la sonrisa, una sonrisa amplia y característica de él – **Bueno, Nami… Debemos volver** – Le comentó mientras la tomaba de la mano – **Mi abuelo quiere conocerte ¿Por qué no te quedas a comer? – **Nami asintió con la cabeza – **Makino ¿Por qué no vienes tú también? Apuesto que cabemos todos en el cuadriciclo – **Los ojos de Nami se abrieron como platos, temiendo por su vida y por la de la tabernera

**Te lo agradezco, pero estoy demasiada cansada –** Dijo mientras apretaba el sobre en su mano.

Deseaba ir, hacía rato que no veía a Garp, a Ace… Pero, ¿Qué era esa carta? Que era lo que le había escrito Shanks, y… ¿Por qué no había ido a entregárselo él mismo? Despidió a los jóvenes con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y los contemplo marchar en el nuevo cuadriciclo de Luffy. Se adentró en la taberna y contempló el sobre. Se frotó la cien mientras suspiraba. Dejo la carta sobre la mesa y dudo si quería leer eso o no. Finalmente se alzó de coraje y tomó el envoltorio. Delicadamente saco el papel de adentro y lo tomo con ambas manos.

_Makino,_

_Sé que es inusual todo esto, lo mío no es escribir cartas ni nada por el estilo, pero me han surgido cosas, inconvenientes, y he tenido que dejar la ciudad y volver al mar. Sé que te prometí que no lo haría, que yo… dije que me quedaría contigo, pero este es un tema grave que debo tratar antes de tomar la decisión de quedarme en tierra para siempre. Espero que la carta llegue sana y salva, se la he entregado a Luffy, así que… no espero mucho, pero quiero que sepas que voy a cumplir lo que te prometí. Solo necesito un tiempo, solo será un tiempo corto. _

_Necesito un favor, tú eres mujer y entiendes a las mujeres, Ace ha tenido un inconveniente con una chica, y estoy seguro de que tú sabrás ayudarlo. Lo conoces de chico y sé qué harías lo que sea por él. Y te pido que hables con él. _

_Hasta entonces._

Suspiró. Después de todo, él otra vez la había abandonado. Entendía que el mar fuera preciado para él, pero… ¿Acaso era más preciado que ella? Se sirvió otra copa de sake, la alzo en forma de brindis. Tal y como lo predijo Shanks, ayudaría a Ace en todo lo que pudiera.

Ace sufría. La mujer había estado todo el viaje hablándole de lo hermoso que era el auto, de lo a gusto que se sentía estar con él allí dentro y de lo placentero que hubiese sido ir a dar una vuelta. Pero él no había compartido su idea. El morocho lo único que quería hacer era llegar al gran palacio, al que Vivi denominaba casa, y dejarla allí para poder volver a su casa. O quizás, ir a la casa de Nojiko para platicar. Luffy y Nami habían salido, estaba al tanto de eso, y los mayores tendrían la intimidad necesaria para poder solucionar sus discusiones. Molesto bufó. Vivi no paraba de hablar y ese hecho lo estaba volviendo loco. Si no tuvieras modales (Como su hermano) la hubiese dejado en el medio de la ciudad y hubiese pegado media vuelta, pero educado por Makino, no se podía permitir hacerlo.

**¿Y bien Ace? ¿Qué opinas? – **El morocho volvió a posar su atención en el para escuchar su pregunta, pero… ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?

**Lo siento Vivi, creo que me perdí –** Alcanzo a decir, la verdad era que desde hacía 15 minutos no la estaba escuchando, sonaba grosero, pero… ya no aguantaba la voz de aquella mujer retumbar por todo el auto. Estaba 100% seguro que esa noche soñaría con ella, sería una verdadera pesadilla. ¡Volvía a sonar grosero! Igual que Luffy, solo que éste lo hubiese dicho en voz alta, estaba seguro.

**Si uno de estos días me invitas a dar una vuelta, vamos a cenar…** **Después de todo ya no estas comprometido con alguien – **Le sonrió y aunque su comentario no fuera con intenciones, Ace clavó el freno de su auto

**Oi, Vivi, Yo sigo comprometido con Nojiko…** - Su voz se fue apagado al recordar ese momento, el momento en el que ella le había terminado ** - No me importa lo que haya pasado en ese viaje o no, yo la sigo amando y jamás amare a otra persona – **Vivi le acarició la mejilla

**Eso lo sé, pero si salimos quizás te olvides de ella o quizás**… **le agarren celitos – **Su tono de voz parecía el de una niña

**¿¡Celitos?! –** Sus ojos se posaron en los de la peli celeste. Era una buena idea ¿Lo era? Jamás había pensado de esa manera, darle celos a Nojiko para que ella decida volver con él. No sonaba nada nombre. Frunzo el ceño – **No… No me parece – **Puso marcha nuevamente.

**Pero Ace, piénsalo –** Comenzó a decir – **Si Nojiko nos tiene celos, lo pensara dos veces antes de dejarte – **Sonrió

**Ya me dejo, y dudo que así la recupere – **Le dedicó una leve sonrisa, Vivi pensó que era porque en el fondo comenzaba a agradarle el plan, pero la verdad era que estaba a dos cuadras de la casa de Vivi – **Bueno, hasta luego, Vivi – **Comentó deteniendo el auto

**Nos vemos Ace, cuídate y piensa lo de los celos –** Le murmuró mientras le besaba la mejilla

El morocho la contemplo ingresar a su mansión. Sus cabellos largos se movían de un lado al otro con cada paso que daba. Suspiró. Celos. ¿Acaso era lo correcto? Esas circunstancias lo hacían pensar en lo bueno que sería tener una mujer en la familia, una hermana, una abuela, una tía, una madre… Volvió a suspirar y arrancó. Iría a la casa de Nojiko. Hablaría con ella y trataría de solucionar las cosas.

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, no sé cómo me ha quedado el largo, espero que haya sido lo suficiente largo como el anterior. Espero que les haya gustado y los espero en el próximo capítulo. **

**Próximo Capitulo: **Garp por fin conoce a Nami, la novia de Luffy ¿Cuál será su primera impresión? Por otro lado, Ace se dirige a la casa de Nojiko para tener la tan esperada charla. Y Robin y Zoro irán a cenar a un restaurante donde se encontraran con alguien, quien les dará una carta para Luffy.


	26. Chapter 26 Intentarlo

**Holi ¿Cómo han estado? Bueno, he vuelto más rápido que la última vez. Espero que eso pase más seguido ¿Lo he hecho? Además, ¡Hoy se cumplen 3 años de Believe y quería compartirlo con ustedes que me acompañaron todos estos años! He estado pensando, y me he dado cuenta que Believe está más cerca del final que del principio. Darme cuenta de ello, me ha entristecido bastante, pero les prometo que hasta el último capítulo habrá trama. Por otro lado, le quería agradecer el comentario a netokastillo. **

Estacionó el cuadriciclo. El viaje había sido largo he insoportable para Nami, y lo que más quería en el mundo, además de a Luffy, era bajarse de ese maldito vehículo. No es que no confiase en él, pero la verdad era que no confiaba en él. Por lo menos mientras estaba al volante. Ya había tenido suficiente con accidentes en la ruta, y no quería sufrir otro. No. Nadie querría. Suspiró y poso su mirada en el morocho, quien estaba cerrando el garaje. Por un momento dudó si conocer al abuelo del morocho, se sentía rara, supuso que era normal. Conocer a algún familiar de tus parejas no era nada sencillo, o por lo menos hasta lo que ella sabía

Se introdujeron en la cocina. A Nami le palpitaba el corazón con mucha fuerza, se sentía incomoda y se preguntaba cómo sería un familiar de Luffy. Conocía a Ace, para su favor, parecía tener una familia normal. Sin embargo… Un hombre alto y de cabellos grisáceos se encontraba dormido sentado. Atónita poso su mirada en su novio.

**¿Abuelo?** – Suspiró para luego soltar una sonrisa, se acercó al hombre y lo pico con un dedo – **Abuelo, despierta** –

**¡¿QUÉ?! ¡TU MALDITO PIRATA!** – El viejo se abalanzo sobre el morocho, haciéndole una llave en su cuello. Ambos cayeron sobre una silla, estropeándola contra el piso

**¡ABUELO!** – El gritó del morocho hizo que Garp entrara en razón

**¡Oh! ¡Luffy!** – Comenzó a reírse desenfrenadamente mientras analizaba la situación – **¡Maldición! Me quede dormido** – Se rascó la nuca y volteó hacia la mujer -** ¿Eh?** – La contemplo de arriba abajo - **¿Quién es esta bruja?** –

**¡¿BRUJA?!** – Exclamó la pelirroja levantando su puño - **¿A quién le llamas bruja?** –

**Oi, Abuelo, ella es Nami** – Agregó el morocho mientras se ponía de pie – **Ella es mi novia – **

**¿Novia? ¿Ella?** – Suspiró - **¿Y bien? Cuéntame ¿Qué vas a estudiar cuando termines la preparatoria, Nami?** – Observó el suelo **– Vaya… Ace va a matarme…** -

**Yo quiero estudiar algo relacionado con el clima** – Tartamudeó mientras desviaba la mirada hacia un cuadro de la pared, jamás había prestado atención a esa foto. Se acercó y la tomo. Le resultaba extraña, era… Ace y Luffy de chiquitos, pero… había un joven más… un rubio de, al parecer, de la misma edad que Ace **- ¿Lu…?** –

**¡Bien! ¡Puedes estudiar eso perfectamente en la marina!** – La interrumpió antes de que pudiera preguntar **- ¡Es perfecto! ¡Qué envidia tendrá Sengoku cuando sepa que la novia de mi nieto, también estudiara en la marina!** - Una sonrisa brotó en su rostro

¡**No voy a estudiar en la marina!** – Se defendió la mujer mientras dejaba el porta retratos en su lugar

**¡¿Qué?!** – Exclamó enfurecido - **¿Y cómo veras a tu novio cuando este se enliste?** –

**¿Enliste?** – Nami contempló al morocho confundida

**No, abuelo… -** Murmuró tratando de no molestarlo – **No me enlistare… no quiero ser un Marine… - **

**¡¿Qué?!** – El viejo atino a golpearlo, pero para la fortuna de Luffy el teléfono sonó - **¡Ah! ¡Ace!**

_Viejo, ¿Necesitas que lleve algo de comer? Cenare allí con ustedes – _

**Si Ace ¿Qué no recuerdas? Hace rato que Dadan no vive con nosotros – **

**Si quieren… yo podría cocinar algo – **Se ofreció Nami

**¿Tú sabes cocinar, bruja?** – Le preguntó, cosa que hizo que la joven se enfureciera

_Oi, viejo, no llames a mi cuñada de esa manera – _

**No te metas niño – **Comentó el hombre – **Bien, cocinara la novia de tu hermano – **Le comentó al mayor, mientras colgaba el teléfono

Mientras Nami se puso a pelar papas, y a cortar en trozos la carne. Luffy y Garp se pusieron buscar la forma de arreglar la mesada antes de que Ace se enterara, de que también habían roto una de las seis sillas. En otro lado de la ciudad. Zoro se encontraba de traje, su camisa verde claro, contrastaba con el negro de sus pantalones. Esperaba en la puerta de uno de los restaurantes japoneses más conocidos de toda la ciudad. Cuando vio arribar a su chica, la contempló de pies a cabeza, Robin yacía envuelta en un hermoso vestido negro, el cual hacia que sus ojos reluzcan, esa vestimenta le daba unas curvas jamás vistas, que dejarían a cualquier hombre atónito.

**Estas linda – **Comentó desviando la mirada

**Vaya, gracias –** A pesar de ser novios, le sorprendió escuchar ese comentario, Zoro no solía ese el tipo de hombre expresivo, pero ella ya se había acostumbrado a s manera de ser

Ingresaron, y se sentaron en una de las mesas más alejadas de la puerta. La idea de estar tranquilos los impulsaba a seguir caminando hasta casi llegar al otro extremo del restaurante. Una vez sentados, pidieron la cena, Bento. Una comida que contenía arroz, carne, pescado y una deliciosa guarnición a base de vegetales; con una botella del mejor sake de la casa.

**Es una linda noche – **Sonrió la morocha mientras le dedicaba una típica sonrisa suya

**Puede ser…** - Como siempre, Zoro era lo más cortante que había

**¿Y dime**? – Siempre era ella quien sacaba tema de conversación – ¿**Te enteraste lo de Ace y Nojiko? – **

**Si… Me he enterado por Chopper, maldición, las mujeres sí que son… - **Se detuvo al momento que Robin le sonreía, ya que se percató que se encontraba delante de una mujer – **No importa… - **

**Bueno… Los hombres pueden ser… - **Soltó una carcajada y le guiño un ojo

**¿Me pregunto que pensara Luffy de todo esto?** – Comentó luego de suspirar – **Él estaba emocionadísimo cuando Ace y Nojiko… - **

**Si… Pobrecito – **Agregó – **Nami debe estar igual… espero que esto se solucione rápidamente – **

**Solo queda esperar – **Murmuró

Su conversación era tranquila. Zoro tomaba sorbos de su sake, mientras la morocha comía con sus palillos sus verduras. Era una cena normal, hasta que en un momento de la noche el peliverde se percató en que una joven, de cabellos rubios, los observaba misteriosamente. Éste no hacía más que fulminarla con la mirada, con tal de que los dejase en paz, pero ¿Quién era? ¿Y qué quería? Robin se percató de que el hombre estaba distraído.

**¿Zoro? – **Murmuró para captar la atención

Pero en cuanto el joven poso su mirada en su pareja, la mujer se puso de pie y comenzó a acercárseles; lo que hizo que el peliverde volviera a posar su gélida mirada en esta. Cuando la extraña estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Robin, el hombre se puso de pie. Para defenderla.

¿**Y quién eres tú? – **Preguntó

**¿Conocen a Luffy? – **Pregunto mientras los contemplaba a los ojos

**Primero di tu nombre –** Pronuncio el hombre con el mismo tono de frialdad

**Solo entrégale esto, él sabrá quien soy –** Le guiño el ojos, y antes de marcharse agrego – **Por cierto, dile que pronto nos volveremos a ver – **

Robin tomo la servilleta que la mujer le había dejado escrita, en la cual había dibujada una extraña letra. Una M pensó la morocha mientras la volvía a plegar y la dejaba sobre la mesa. Zoro la siguió hasta que dejo el local, y luego la poso en la mujer.

¿**Y bien? – **Murmuró mientras tomaba el pedazo de papel

**¿Y bien qué? – **Continuó su cena tranquilamente hasta que el hombre le tomo la mano

**¿Qué hacemos con esto?** **¿Debemos dárselo a Luffy, o solo…? – **Comenzó posando su mirada en sus hermosos ojos celestes

**Mira…** **Soy amiga de Nami, así que jamás le entregaría eso a Luffy de parte de otra mujer, pero… tú eres su amigo, y creo que como amigo íntimo, tienes la obligación de ir y entregárselo – **Lo interrumpió para explicarle su opinión – **No estoy diciendo que se lo lleves, solo que no me preguntes por que claramente diré que no – **

**Pero, Robin ¿Te enojarías conmigo si esto le llegara a Luffy? – **Murmuró mientras tomaba nuevamente la servilleta

**Digamos que si eso lastima a mi amiga, sí, me enojaría –**

Esas últimas palabras fueron oscuras. Hasta podría jurar que más gélidas que cualquier palabra que hubiese pronunciado él mismo. Aunque entendía, en cierto modo le estaría mintiendo a su amigo, pero… por otro lado, las cosas ya iban suficientemente bien como para arruinar todo. Se puso de pie, con servilleta en mano, y luego de romperla, la arrojó al cesto de basura. Definitivamente un problema menos. Por lo menos hasta el día que aparezca esa rara mujer. Espero que fuese en un largo tiempo.

En otros rincones de la ciudad, Ace conducía su vehículo. La velocidad de ese coche era increíble, ya quedaba claro. Debía llegar lo antes posible a la casa de Nojiko para poder solucionar los detalles, y que volviese todo a la normalidad. Rogaba que funcione. Ya se estaba quedando sin ideas. Había hablado con ella la misma noche que el accidente, pero no había dado fruto, como segunda oportunidad debía esmerarse. Debía ofrecerle una vuelta en su coche, y llevarla a cenar a un lugar romántico, de esos que se llevan por aniversarios y esas cosas. Y hablar, hablar, y arreglar la situación. ¿Estaba en lo correcto enseñarle su auto? Después de todo, el motivo de la pelea había sido en un auto, y por su incompetencia al manejar. Cosa que no solo le pudo haber costado su vida, si no de la mujer que amaba y la de su querido hermano. Quien sabía, de milagro, los 7 habían salido ilesos. Pero se había prometido jamás volver a hacer semejante cosa, y sus promesas siempre las cumplía. Pero si no funcionaba con su auto, estaba dispuesto a pagarle a cualquiera con tal de que los lleve, ida y vuelta. Navegó entre sus pensamientos, de tal manera que ni cuenta se dio, que ya estaba estacionado frente a la casa de su… ex. Se bajó del auto y se dirigió cautelosamente hacía la puerta.

_Es que yo si lo amo – _La voz de la mujer, dueña de casa retumbo hasta llegar a su odio, al parecer, estaba con alguien – _El tema es que… no sé si podre perdonarlo – _

Se apresuró a golpear la puerta, antes de que algún otro comentario lo dañara más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo. Sintió como, de golpe, toda la habitación quedo en silencio, y que Nojiko susurró algo a su acompañante. Escuchó los pasos que había desde el living hasta la puerta, y el rechinido de está abriéndose. Se encontró con una sorprendida Nojiko, quien lo contemplaba de arriba abajo.

**¿Qué haces aquí? – **Le preguntó sorprendida

**Bueno, yo…** **quería que hablemos No, es sobre… - **Comenzó el morocho mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos, de lo contrario hubiese notado sus nervios del momento

**Sé sobre que me vienes a hablar… - **Murmuró cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, para tener más privacidad – **Pero no… es tarde, siempre lo fue, y sabes que somos amigos – **Trató de sonreírle pero la falsedad de su sonrisa, decía la verdad – **Solo… somos amigos, entre los cuales pasaron cosas, cosas muy hermosas, pero… ya termino todo – **

**Lo se… pero yo… - **Sus palabras se sentían como mil azotes en la espalda, y aun así hubiese preferido los azotes

**No importa, ya está, Ace, basta – **Fue en ese momento cuando el hombre cayó en la cuenta de lo que había pasado, y que ya no habría alternativa – **Si no te molesta – **Continuó la mujer – **No iremos a la fiesta juntos, ya… ya no somos nada como para ir a bailar juntos – **Lo tomo del hombro – **Espero que lo entiendas… - **

**Si, si, si, lo entiendo – **Tartamudeó con la mirada fija en el suelo – **Bueno, me voy… - **

Pegó media vuelta, y sin siquiera despedirse su subió a su auto, arrancó e hizo un par de metros hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa. Antes de guardar el vehículo en su garaje, tuvo que estacionar el cuadriciclo de Luffy, puesto que éste lo había dejado en el medio del estacionamiento. Una vez dentro, cerró la persiana del garaje, y se dirigió a la cocina donde encontró la mesa de su hogar siendo martillada. Y por supuesto una de sus sillas hecha polvo contra el suelo. Se frotó la sien y volteó a la cocina. Era… Nami, la hermana de… Suspiró, cosa que llamo la atención de todos los demás. Los saludo con una sonrisa y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. Estaba perdido, siempre seria pariente de ella, sobre todo su hermano y la pelirroja seguían a lo largo de su vida. Volvió a suspirar, se relajó y se tiró en su cama. Tomó el teléfono que había en su habitación y marcó el número de la única persona que podría darle una mano. Marco.

**Bueno, hasta aquí he llegado este capítulo. 3 Años y por fin está terminando, aunque ya he pensado en una continuación. Le iré dando forma, pero mientras tanto sigue en proceso, les confirmare más adelante que sucede. Otra cosa, me he hecho un Twitter donde publicare las actualizaciones y toda información relacionada con mis fics, si tienen twitter síganme y les dare follow, es MonkeyDVictoria, bueno nos leemos. **

**Próximo Capitulo: **_Marco llega a la casa de Ace para hablar sobre el baile de la preparatoria, que consejos le dará al morocho. Por otro lado, Luffy meterá la pata de nuevo ¿O no será así? ¿Qué pasaría si las cosas salieran mal a dos días de la fiesta?_

_**Próximo capitulo se titula: Cuenta regresiva. **_


	27. Chapter 27 Cuenta Regresiva

**Holi ¿Cómo han estado? Lo sé. Lo sé. Tarde. Meses ¿ Quién sabe cuántos? U.u Y no los culpo si están enojados. Intento. Y si no fuera por mi prima, no seguiría escribiendo mis fics. Pero bueno, tendrán tiempo para agradecerle más tarde. Esta vez estoy decidida. Seguiré escribiendo.**

Comían viendo la televisión. Después de todo, ninguno de los tres había tenido el valor de abrir la boca. No después de ver la actitud de Ace, de rechazar la comida. A pesar de la incomodidad, Luffy y Nami le habían contado al hombre sobre lo sucedido en la carretera y eso los había llevado a sumergirse en una depresión similar a la que estaba sufriendo el morocho en su habitación.

**Creo que lo mejor será que vayas a hablar con él, Luffy – **La pelirroja rompió el silencio

**¿Yo?** – El morocho se apuntó con el tenedor – **Pero Nami, no sé qué decir – **

La clara frustración de Luffy al no saber qué hacer o decirle a su hermano en esa situación se hacía notar en su tono de voz, su mirada y sus gestos. Ace hubiese sabido que hacer, hubiese sabido que decir… Si tan solo Sabo…

El timbre interrumpió la cena. Dejando a todos pasmados. Los tres supusieron lo mismo, Nojiko. Luffy y Garp se abalanzaron sobre la puerta esperando que quizás…

**¿Quién eres tú? – **La voz del Vicealmirante retumbó en todo el barrio

**¡Marco!** – La alegría de Luffy contrarresto el tono del viejo, quien no hacía más que contemplarlo de arriba abajo disgustado

**Hola, Luf…**. – Miró al hombre – **Supongo que él debe ser tu abuelo ¿No? – **Le tendió la mano, cosa que Garp acepto inseguro – **¿Esta Ace por aquí? Me ha llamado y parece muy angustiado – **Hizo una mueca de pena

**Si, pasa **– Luffy se hizo a un lado y dejo que el rubio ingresara en su hogar

Marco atravesó el pasillo, llegando a la cocina. Al divisar a la pelirroja la saludo con la mano y prosiguió caminando hacia las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de los hermanos. Una vez en la puerta de la habitación perteneciente a Ace, tocó suavemente y al no emitir respuesta intentó abrirla. El cuarto estaba cerrado. Bloqueado quizás. ¿Llave? La idea lo asusto.

**¿Ace? – **La golpeó bruscamente - **¡Ace! Soy yo, Marco – **Empujo la entrada por si esta estaba bloqueada con algún mueble – **No seas infantil, Ace, ábreme la puerta – **

Se puso de espaldas y empujo con todas sus fuerzas. Del otro lado, el morocho estaba escuchando música con unos auriculares que no dejaban pasar sonido alguno. Miraba el techo, pensando en que era lo que podía hacer con toda esa situación que lo abombaba. Notó que rechazar la cena había sido un error, puesto que su estómago le estaba comenzando a rugir, otra vez. Ya no podía ignorarlo. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. Contempló la llave en la bisagra. ¿En qué momento había cerrado la puerta? Nunca lo hacía. Rápidamente la giro y sintió como esta se estrolaba contra su cabeza. Un cuerpo pesado como el de un muerto cayó sobre él, y en un momento al otro, yacía tirado en el suelo, contemplando el cuello de una persona.

**Pero… ¿Qué carajos? – **Exclamó mientras se quitaba los auriculares

**¡Ace!** **Menos mal… - **Marco se puso de pie rápidamente y se frotó la cabeza – **Pensé que… ¡Ahí ya no importa! – **Aclaró al ver la cara de confusión de su amigo, le tendió la mano y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie – **Querías hablar ¿No? Por eso llamaste – **

**Si… Espera un segundo ¿Nami todavía esta abajo? – **

Ace volvió a su habitación con una docena de tostados de jamón y queso, justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Marco se acomodó en su cama y Ace se decidió por la alfombra. Estaría más cómodo allí. Cual animales salvajes, devoraron la primera mitad, y sin emitir comentario masticaron y tragaron rápidamente. Fue el rubio quien dejo la mitad de su tostado en el plato para mirar fijamente al morocho. Ace, quien notó su mirada impaciente, terminó su tostado y suspiró.

**Simplemente no sé cómo arreglarlo, Marco – **Su mirada se perdió en el suelo de forma preocupante

**Ace…** **Yo… - **

**Ni siquiera quiere ir al baile ese conmigo, no sé… Y sospecho que ira con otro… Me refiero… Hace un rato fui a su casa y estaba con alguien… Otro hombre, era la voz de un hombre… Marco ¡No sé! Ya se olvidó de mí… ¿Tan rápido? – **Las palabras de Ace lo sofocaron, nunca lo había notado tan… tan así

**Oi.**. **Ace… - **Lentamente el rubio se puso de pie. No le quito la mirada de la del joven – **Ace, yo… - **Las palabras iban y venían por su mente, sin poder formar una oración concreta

**Apuesto a que "ese" se quedara a dormir en su casa y…** **juro que… - **El morocho levanto un puño

**¡Ace!** – Lo sacó de su trance violento - **¡Tú no eres así! Además… ten por seguro que "ese" no se quedara en su casa – **

**¿A no? – **Incrédulo se sentó sobre su cama - **¿Y tú como sabes eso? – **

**Bueno… - **¡Dios! Si no había captado las indirectas hasta ese entonces, iba a ser más complicado de lo que creía - **¡Ace! Era yo… - **

**Tu… - **Un poco confundido se puso de pie - **¿Tú eras…? ¡El hombre que estaba allí! – **Sus ojos se abrieron como platos

**Si…** - Se frotó la nuca, intentando no darle importancia – **De hecho… me ha pedido a mí de ir al baile – **

**¿A ti? – **Quedó boquiabierto por unos segundos – **Me imagino que has dicho que no… - **

**He dicho que si – **

Esas palabras bastaron para que el morocho se abalance sobre el rubio, tirándolo al suelo y cayendo sobre él. Lo sostuvo con las piernas y comenzó a dar puñetazos por todos lados. Marco, quien intentaba defenderse intentaba calmarlo llamándolo por su nombre, pero nada funcionaba. No iba a escuchar su explicación en ese estado.

Los tres subieron por las escaleras a trompicones. Los gritos, las malas palabras, incluso los golpes se escuchaban a través de la fina capa de cemento que separaba la cocina de las habitaciones. Fue entonces cuando los vieron ¿Qué estaba pasando? Luffy levanto un puño divertido.

**¡Vamos Ace tu puedes! ¡Marco no te dejes ganar! – **Comenzó a saltar mientras soltaba pequeñas carcajadas

**¿Qué está pasando aquí?** – Nami fue la única en reaccionar

**¡Vamos Ace!** **¡Sigue así y serás un buen Marine! – **Garp apareció por la derecha de Nami

**Pero ¿Qué?** – Contempló al nieto y al abuelo, y suspiró frustrada - ¡**Basta ya! – **Les dio un pequeño pero poderoso golpe en la cabeza, lo que hizo que estos pararan – **Y ahora… - **Murmuró mientras se acercaba al par de jóvenes, golpeo a Ace en la cabeza, y este se desplomo junto a Marco

**Tienes suerte…** **pedazo de… - **Cuando Ace amago a ponerse de pie, Nami le piso el pecho impidiéndole que avanzara

**¿Qué está pasando?** – La pelirroja dejo escapar a Ace quien se dirigió a la puerta de su cuarto

**Marco, te vas de mi casa –** Le hizo señas a su hermano para que se corra - **¡Ya! – **

**Ace… antes de actuar como un niño ¿Por qué no me escuchar? – **El rubio se puso de pie - **¿Qué no entiendes? – **Exclamó al ver que Ace seguía tercamente con la mirada en su salida - **¿Acaso no prefieres que la invite yo, en vez de algún otro? Piensa que hay otros buitres dando vueltas y ahora que no estas con ella, aprovecharan… Y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, y sabes que esos hombres no les interesa sus sentimientos, solo la quieres por su físico ¡Vamos! ¡Abre los ojos! – **

Todos quedaron en silencio por unos segundos. Nami miro fijamente al rubio al captar que hablaban de su hermana. ¿Buitres? ¿Quiénes…? Luffy quedó en silencio, se acercó a su novia y tomo su mano.

**Vámonos… - **Comenzó a jalar de ella

**¡No!** ¡**Espera! ¡Es de mi hermana de quien hablan! – **La pelirroja intento resistirse en vano, era lógico que Luffy pudiera arrastrarla, ya que la diferencia de fuerza era notoria

**¡Nami! – **Ésta volteo para verlo, en serio parecía enojado, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos entendía cuál era la discusión entre los jóvenes, entendió la intención de Luffy, dejarlos solo para que puedan hablar y solucionar sus problemas

**Si…** - Alcanzó a decir mientras salía de la habitación

Garp se deslizó tras de su nieto menor y su novia dejando así solos al morocho y al rubio. Ninguno quitaba la mirada del otro, era como si ambos estuvieran esperando el ataque del otro para poder defenderse. Pero ese ataque nunca llego. Ace se desplomó en el suelo, y luego de sentarse en la típica pose de su hermano menor, suspiró hondamente.

**Lo siento – **Susurró desviando la mirada – **Actué sin pensar – **

**Lo sé – **A pesar de todo Marco le regalo una sonrisa – **Perdona por soltártelo así quizás… debí hablar antes… - **Le tendió la mano en son de paz, a lo que el morocho respondió haciendo lo mismo. Marco ayudo a Ace a ponerse de pie –** ¿Y bien? ¿Prefieres que yo vaya al baile con ella? – **

**Tienes razón… gracias – **Alcanzó a decir antes de que el rubio lo empujara

**Sabes que eres mi amigo, jamás te podría hacer eso, y si lo hiciera, te pido que me des un par de puñetazos –** Bromeó

**Lo mismo digo –** Soltó un par de carcajadas

Esa mañana comenzaron a caer las primeras hojas del otoño. Nami caminaba por la vereda de su barrio mientras pateaba delicadamente las pequeñas hojas de colores que decoraban el pavimento. Era agradable ver los tonos que los arboles tomaban durante esa época del año. Rojo, Amarillo, Marrón, Naranja. Todo era tan naturalmente hermoso, que le recordaban cuando su madre les había enseñado a leer a su hermana y a ella. ¡Dios! Como se podía extrañar a alguien cuando se la amaba. Pensó en todo lo que les había enseñado, en todo lo que habían vivido juntas, y como se esfumó de un momento para el otro.

Decidió pensar en otra cosa antes de que todo eso la deprimiese y la angustiase más de lo que estaba por la inmensa tristeza de Nojiko. Decidió sonreír, después de todo había encontrado el vestido que usaría en el baile, que cada vez faltaba menos tiempo para que se hiciese realidad. Sentirse como una verdadera mujer y poder bailar con el hombre al que amaba le alegraba el alma. Era feliz, si lo era. En parte lo era. Aunque…

Se detuvo en seco al ver a esa mujer. Esa odiosa mujer que estaba justo delante de su hombre. Del hombre que le pertenecía. Rápidamente se escondió detrás de un árbol, ese árbol que tanto admiraba calles atrás ahora le serviría de guarida para poder espiar lo que estaba sucediendo en la puerta de la casa del morocho. Se agacho y trato de pasar lo más inadvertida posible. Al parecer lo había logrado, nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Intentó escuchar, pero no consiguió oír nada.

**¡Pero lo prometiste! – **Alcanzó a escuchar, al parecer de parte de ella

**Lo se…** **Lo se… Pero ella es mi novia - **¿Excusas? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

La curiosidad la estaba matando. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Interrumpir? ¿Seguir escuchando? ¿O directamente salir corriendo y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado? No… eso ultimo no era "de ella". Su temperamento no dejaba que ella huyese en esos momentos. Decidía que lo haría, saldría e haría frente a la situación. Conto hasta tres. 1… 2… 3…

Salió de atrás del árbol y se acercó hacia los dos con la misma cara que pondría si Luffy se hubiese comido todas las galletas para la fiesta de su cumpleaños. El impulso estallo en mil pedazos que quedaron esparcidos por el pavimento. La cara de fastidio de Hancock y la cara intentando disimular de Luffy fueron como un puñal en su orgullo.

**¿Qué es lo que prometiste que me involucra tanto? ¿Eh? ¿Luffy? – **Su enojo llegó hasta tal punto, que empujó al morocho cuando éste intento tomarle la mano - **¡No! Vamos, dime – **Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos mientras contenía las ganas de salir corriendo - **¿O qué? ¿No puedo saber? –**

**¡Espera… Nami… Yo… - **Tartamudeó y eso la hirió más

**Él me prometió que haríamos al baile juntos – **Lo supuso… Supuso que ella se lo diría de esa manera tan… odiosa que tenía – **Y como Luffy cumple sus promesas, irá conmigo – **

**No vas a ir con ella ¿Verdad? – **Volteó bruscamente y clavó sus gélidos ojos en los del morocho - **¿Verdad? – **Insistió al no obtener respuesta - **¡Luffy! – **

**Lo prometí Nami… - **

Esas palabras la sofocaron. Lentamente el aire comenzó a faltarle, lo que la obligo a sentarse sobre sus piernas, lo que le hacía imposible mantener el equilibrio. Se puso de pie al tiempo en el que diviso el auto de Ace estacionar junto a ellos. Éste bajo velozmente al verla sobre el suelo y a su hermano junto a ella.

**Oi ¿Pasó algo? – **Comentó fulminando a la morocha de ojos claros, quien no hacía más que mirar indiferente - **¿Nami? ¿Estas bien? – **

**Pasa que tu hermano es un gran idiota – **Se puso de pie y lo tomo de la remera al mayor mientras pronunciaba esas palabras

Acto seguido, salió corriendo dejando atrás todo. Ace volteó y miro a ambos. Ella parecía satisfecha, claramente era una completa víbora que había logrado lo que quería. Él, Luffy lucia shokeado y confundido a la vez. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ellos? ¿Acaso la maldición arruina amoríos estaba rodeando por su casa? Suspiró y clavó su mirada fría de típico hermano mayor sobre el menor.

**Luffy ¿Qué has hecho ahora? – **

Sin mirar atrás, se dijo. Intentando olvidar toda aquella situación horrorosamente frustrante, Nami corrió. Corrió y corrió sin si quiera titubear en mirar hacia atrás. No podía creer que Luffy le estuviese haciendo eso ¿Cómo era posible? Alguien como él, le había hecho algo irreparable. ¿Cómo era que Nojiko se había enojado con Ace? Si él… era el perfecto novio, nieto, hermano… en cambio el menor… Luffy era… Luffy, y eso bastaba para dejarla mal parada y con el corazón hecho mil pedazos. Llegó hasta el pequeño puerto de la ciudad donde se escabullo para relajarse sola y sin nadie que la molestase. No quería que los Marines la vean, no solo por el hecho de que no podía estar ahí, si no que los recuerdos… Garp… el abuelo de LUFFY… ¡Dios! Que difícil era olvidar algo tan doloroso. Se dirigió a la zona abierta al público donde se encontraba la zona de carga comercial. Y trotó por un pequeño muelle que nadie usaba debido a su condición deplorable.

Se sentó en la madera más confiable y escondió su rostro entre sus piernas. Sollozó. Lloró. Y se lamentó de mucho.

**¿Qué hace una chica tan linda llorando aquí, sola? – **

Una voz hizo que la mujer levantara el rostro.

**Me encanto el final. Jajajajaja. Pero bueno, espero que me disculpen por todas mis demoras. No prometo nada porque no quiero romper mis promesas -.- Pero juro que intentare actualizar más seguido. **

**Próximo Capitulo: **_¿Quién es esa persona? ¿Qué pasara entre Luffy y Nami? ¿Y Ace? Claramente los hermanos están pasando por una crisis, pero… ¿Serán lo suficientemente fuertes e inteligentes para afrontarla y volver todo a la normalidad? Pronto Ace y Luffy tendrán una charla de hermano mayor a hermano menor. Pero sobre todo ¿Qué pasará la noche del baile? _

_**Próximo capitulo se titula: Hermano Mayor y Hermano Menor **_


	28. Chapter 28 Hermano Mayor y Hermano Menor

**Hola ¿Cómo han estado? Esta vez no he tardado tanto en actualizar, por suerte. Bueno, primero que nada los agradecimientos, Clea gracias por apoyarme en éste como en mi otro fic. **

**Ahora les dejo el fic, para que lo disfruten. **

Luffy abrió los ojos y se encontró solo en su cama. Se puso de pie y así como estaba bajó por las escaleras. Se encontró a su abuelo y a su hermano desayunando algo pre hecho en la cocina de su casa. Garp lo contempló mientras Luffy se frotaba la nuca luego de un largo bostezo.

**¡Oi, Luffy! No deberías andar en esas condiciones por la casa – **Dijo mientras apuntaba a su "pijama"

**¿Qué?** – Dijo el morocho menor mientras se miraba la ropa interior, unos calzoncillos decorados con carnes

**Tú no puedes decir nada –** Acotó el morocho mayor mientras apuntaba al "pijama" del hombre. Que, curiosamente era idéntico al de Luffy con la diferencia que en vez de carne, tenía de decoración la emblema de la Marina

**¡Justamente tu estas en desventaja, Ace!** – Garp hizo ademan a la ropa interior del mayor, la cual llevaba de decoración pequeñas flamas

Luffy se sentó en la mesa, y su hermano le entregó su desayuno de forma automática, cuidar de un hermano menor requería su tiempo, pensó Ace. Sin embargo, disfrutaba de la presencia de éste en todo momento, sonrió cuando el menor se tragó el desayuno sin piedad. Por otro lado, Garp contempló a sus dos nietos y agregó.

**Ace, tu que terminas en unos meses, ya estás listo para ingresar a la Marina – **

**¿Quién te dijo que iba a hacerlo? – **Comentó el mayor mientras subía las escaleras para prepararse, debía encontrarse con su fiel amigo Marco en una hora.

**¿¡Que has dicho?**! – Exclamó mientras golpeaba la mesa.

**En resumen, dije que no voy a ingresar a la Marina –**

Siguió subiendo ignorando los gritos y los comentarios que su abuelo hacia al respecto. Ingresó a su habitación y luego de ponerse un jean y una remera de color oscuro, contempló la foto que poseía en su cajonera. Una hermosa foto sobre él y la mujer que amaba, volvió a repasar mentalmente todo lo que había ocurrido desde el inicio de esas vacaciones, todo había cambiado tanto y tan de golpe, que parecía que hubiesen pasado años enteros entre los eventos. Suspiró y guardó la foto en el momento que escucho un inmenso golpe que provenía de la cocina. Luffy, pensó y salió corriendo hacia abajo.

Luffy se encontraba con la cara sobre el plato, levantó la cabeza y exclamó:

**Pero… Abuelo… ya te dije… no quiero ser un marine…. – **

**¡Claro que lo serás! – **Dijo el hombre mientras levantaba un puño.

**Ya basta, viejo –** Ace se metió entre ambos para darle un respiro a su hermano menor.

**Tú no te metas Ace, ya te tocara a ti –** Dijo mientras lo empujaba para hacerlo a un lado – **Deja que primero le haga entender a Luffy que será un Marine – **

Luffy se apresuró, tomó el plato con lo que le faltaba de terminar y salió corriendo hacía su habitación en cuanto vio la posibilidad. Contempló la ropa que yacía en el suelo. La misma que había utilizado ayer, que en vez de ponerla en el cesto para lavar, la había dejado allí antes de acostarse a dormir. Fue en ese momento cuando cayó en la cuenta que esa noche era la gran noche. El gran día de la fiesta donde todos los alumnos del instituto harían para festejar el casi fin de otro año más. El año donde su hermano mayor terminaría, e iniciaría de nuevo, esta vez en la universidad.

Abrió su armario desesperado en busca de la ropa que usaría esa noche, revolvió y desordenó en busca de algo decente. Cuando Ace ingresó con un pequeño golpe en la frente (Causado por la reciente discusión con su abuelo) el cuarto de Luffy era un desastre. No se podía apreciar el suelo, de la cantidad de cosas que había. Era como si una capa de ropa cubriese cada rincón. Intentó no pisar algo que no pareciese familiar, y se sentó en la cama. Cuando el menor volteó, le dedico una sonrisa.

**Lindo sombrero, aunque el Mugiwara te queda mejor – **Ace hizo ademan a la pila de ropa que tenía en la cabeza – **Por cierto… ¿Qué buscas, Luffy? – **

**¿Yo? Em… - **Suspiró mientras sacudía la cabeza y la ropa voló por los aires – **Algo para esta noche – **

**Luffy… - **Dijo algo frustrado cuando un pantalón se estroló contra su rostro – **Debes ir de traje… por desgracia la fiesta es algo… formal – **

**¿Formal? – **El menor siguió revolviendo su armario, hasta que encontró su traje. Lo sacó y se lo enseño al mayor - **¿Esto está bien? – **

**Si – **Ace sonrió – **Oi, Lu… - **Contempló como su pequeño hermano se abalanzaba sobre la cama, logrando un pequeño terremoto – **Necesitamos hablar – **

**¿Hablar? – **Repitió - **¿Sobre qué? – **

**Bueno… Sobre la fiesta… Nami… - **Se sorprendió cuando Luffy dejó de jugar con los botones de una camisa, para comenzar a prestarle atención **– Lo que paso la otra vez… Me refiero a… - **Le sacó la camisa de las manos cuando vio que el morocho continuo con su juego -**¡Escúchame, Luffy! – **Exclamó algo molesto

**¡Sí! – **Al notar el tonó del mayor, hizo un gesto de sargento, poniendo su mano en su frente

**La otra vez… ¿Por qué demonios no vas a ir con Nami a la maldita fiesta?** – Las palabras brotaron de su boca por si solas, el vocabulario lo sorprendió, aunque… era claro que estaba enojado con su hermano, al contrario de él, Luffy mismo había descuidado su relación y eso lo molestaba

**Yo…** **hice una promesa, Ace… Y las promesas… - **

**¿Y? ¿Qué tiene que ver? Ella es tu novia, no puedes ir con otra persona a una fiesta como esta… de hecho a ninguna… - **Se corrigió y se puso de pie – **Además, de que la has lastimado, ni siquiera la fuiste a ver… Luffy ¿Qué te pasa? – **

**Pero Ace… hice una promesa – **A pesar del tono berrinchoso, el hermano sabía que se había dado cuenta del error – **Además, si le he ido a ver – **Admitió – **Pero Nojiko me ha dicho que había salido temprano con Robin – **Se rascó la nuca preocupado

**Ya veo…** **Bueno a estas alturas seguramente ya consiguió a alguien para que vaya, después de todo, es muy hermosa, Lu – **Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta – **Yo que tú, no la descuidaría tanto – **

Lo dejo solo. Pensando. Y Ace, había pegado en el clavo. Al morocho menor se le genero una duda ¿Con quién iría? ¿Qué pasaría si esa persona…? Salió corriendo pidiéndole ayuda a su hermano mayor, quien ya estaba sacando el auto del garaje. Cuando llegó golpeo el vidrio.

**¡Ace! ¡Ace! ¡Ace! ¡Espera! – **

**¿Qué es lo que sucede Luffy? – **Preguntó el morocho cuando freno y bajo la ventanilla de su auto – **Tengo que irme – **

**Es que… ¿Con quién irá a la fiesta? – **Su tono… Era evidente que estaba preocupado

**No lo sé –** Suspiró - **¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Oi, Lu, sinceramente, tú mismo generaste esto, fíjate como lo puedes arreglar – **

A pesar de que le dolía ver a su hermano en ese estado de preocupación, también el hecho de que nunca lo veía así no ayudaba, a que el morocho se sintiese mejor. En verdad estaba preocupado por ella y lo entendía. Pero debía afrontar sus problemas solo, así como él debía recuperar a Nojiko por su cuenta. Bajo de su auto para cerrar el garaje y se encontró a su hermano sentado en su típica posee mirando la nada, pensando, supuso. Suspiró y luego de cerrar, se subió a su auto y se marchó.

A unas cuadras, en lo más profundo de su habitación, Nami se encontraba tirada sobre su cama, miraba el techo, una costumbre que había adquirido hacía poco. Pensaba, como todos los días desde aquel día, en seria de su relación. De todo lo que había logrado en tan poco tiempo. ¿Valeria la pena seguirlo? Quizás… Solo debían distanciarse un poco, pensar si eso era lo que en verdad quería y luego decidir si continuar con eso o no. Pero… ¿Qué pasaría si la respuesta era no? ¿Y si todo aquello iba para mal y no terminaba de funcionar? Eso sería fatal, y sabía que solo había dos opciones. Todo terminaría bien, de maravilla, o… Todo terminara mal y, al menos dos corazones rotos. ¿Tan difícil era llevar adelante una relación amorosa? Suspiró mientras se ponía de pie. Le había agarrado hambre, y además no le vendría mal hablar un poco con su hermana para distraerse de todos los pensamientos. Bajó lentamente mientras intentaba adivinar donde se podía encontrar Nojiko, y como lo supuso, la encontró en la cocina, cocinando unas pequeñas tortitas de chocolate.

**Hola – **Dijo suavemente para no asustarla

**Nami –** Volteó con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro – **Hasta que te animaste a bajar ¡Mira! Estoy preparando las tortitas de chocolate y mandarina que hacía mamá – **Le enseño la bandeja llena de hermoso cuadrados dulces - **¿Estas bien? – **Le preguntó cuándo su rostro se comenzó a desfigurar.

**Si…** **Es solo… - **

**Tranquila – **Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesada de loza y la abrazó. Apretándola contra su cuerpo.

**No sé qué hacer esta noche –** Murmuró cuando se liberó

**Esta noche…** - Repitió en forma de murmullo – **Si no tienes ganas de ir… simplemente no vayas – **

**Si… bueno… la idea es que vaya, pero… no se con quién… - **La pelirroja ayudó a su hermana con el horno y luego se sentó en el sillón del living

**Bueno…** **Puedes ir con… - **Desvió su mirada mientras pensaba en los candidatos disponibles para asistir a la fiesta que sería esa noche - **¿Ace? –**

**¡¿Ace?! – **Exclamó mientras se ponía de pie – **Pero… Nojiko… - **

**Si… Se lo que me vas a decir, pero Nami, hasta donde yo sé Ace no va a ir con nadie, irá solo… y además, preferiría que vaya contigo antes de que vaya con alguna otra – **Le explicó mientras le entregaba una taza de café – **Además ninguno de los dos tiene a alguien con quien ir… Creo que después de todo, él te acompañara – **Se sentó junto a ella, y dio un sorbo a su propia taza – **Dile que no tienes a nadie con quien ir, y que preferirías ir con él, ya que no tienes a nadie – **Le guiño el ojo – **Es tan bueno que jamás te rechazaría, Nami, créeme – **

**Si tú dices… - **

Nami se dirigió a la cocina y luego de fijarse que las tortitas de su hermana estén bien, se acercó a la cafetera para servirse otra taza de café. Lo necesitaba, la ayudaba a pensar con claridad. Se sirvió bebida y, nuevamente, dio un sorbo. ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? Ir a la fiesta con el hermano de su novio le parecía demasiado ¿Acaso Ace aceptaría? Bueno… No era de esos hombres que no le hacen el favor a una mujer. Pero… Aun así… Recordó lo que el extraño hombre le había dicho hacía unos días: _"La noche del sábado habrá una lluvia de estrellas, iré con unos amigos a la costa, si quieres venir, Nami, te esperare a las nueve de la noche frente al Instituto ¿Te va?" _Aquella persona sí que era extraña, pero… Había sido agradable con ella, y la había hecho reír cuando ella lo necesito.

**Nami… - **Dijo su hermana cuando la contempló pensativa - **¿Estas bien? Si quieres… puedo pedirle yo a Ace… Después de todo, creo que se alegrará al oírme – **

**¿Podrías hacerlo por mi Nojiko? – **Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro – **Muchas Gracias – **

Cuando Ace recibió una llamada por parte de Nojiko a su teléfono, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Marco, quien yacía junto a él, supo en seguida de quien se trataba, le guiño el ojo a su amigo y luego de soltar una carcajada se alejó para que pueda tener cierta privacidad.

**Nojiko ¿Eres tú? – **Atendió desesperadamente, rogando por escuchar su voz

_**Ace…**__**¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo estás?**_** – **Tartamudeó

**¡Bien! ¡Bien! – **Nervioso intentó parecer tranquilo - **¿Y tú? –**

_**Yo… bien… Ace… - **_Un silencio incomodó al morocho quien no hacía más que mirar de aquí para allá, intentando deducir lo que iba a decir – _**Quería… Quería pedirte un favor… - **_

**¿Favor? Si, No, lo que sea, tú sabes que seguimos siendo amigos… lo que sea – **

_**Es sobre Nami… Ella no va a ir a la fiesta con nadie y como supuse que tú tampoco… yo quería pedirte… si la podías acompañar… - **_

**¿Ir a la fiesta con… Nami? – **Perplejo clavo la mirada en su amigo, quien no hizo más que mirarlo igual de confundido que él – **Pero… Luffy… No sé, No, él es mi hermano… y… -**

_**Luffy no va a ir a la fiesta con Nami… ella va a ir sola… Y sé que no vas a dejar que se quede toda la noche en su cuarto llorando… ¡Por favor, Ace! – **_En ese momento Ace supo que la voz de Nojiko, le estaba convenciendo

**Bien… De acuerdo, iré con Nami – **Anunció luego de meditarlo unos minutos

_**Gracias… Se lo diré – **_Se escuchaba mucho más feliz - _**¡En serio! ¡Gracias! Ace… Nos vemos… Te quiero – **_

La llamada se cortó y el quedó boquiabierto delante de Marco. Éste se acercó y lo contempló en silencio, esperando que Ace le explicase que era exactamente lo que había pasado. Pero el morocho no dijo nada, se quedó en silencio, reflexionando lo que acaba de pasar. Iría a la fiesta con la novia de su hermano… Se dijo a si mismo que a Luffy no le importaría, después de todo, el menor confiaba en él, tanto como él en su hermanito. Pero lo que más lo había confundido lo que la mujer le había dicho antes de cortar. _"Te quiero" _Esas palabras retumbaron en toda su mente.

**¿Ace…? – **Alcanzó a decir el rubio, logrando sacarlo de sus pensamientos

**Como decirlo…** **Iré con Nami a la fiesta – **

**Si… lo oí ¿Estás seguro de eso? – **Le preguntó

**Me dijo…** **Dijo que me quería – **Ace suspiró y Marco le dedicó una sonrisa

En la casa de los hermanos. El menor yacía dormido, sentado en el suelo justo donde Ace lo había dejado. Se despertó al oír el ruido del auto de su hermano y se puso de pie cuando la luz del sol iluminó su rostro. Se acercó a la puerta del garaje y divisó el auto del mayor, se arrimó a la ventanilla y lo saludo. El auto ingresó al garaje y su hermano bajó sin emitir comentario. Luffy lo contempló por unos segundos, esperando que Ace lo saludase pero al darse cuenta que éste se había escurrido hacia la cocina, corrió tras él.

**¡Oi, Ace! – **Murmuró cuando se detuvo

**¡Mierda!** – Su abuelo sí que había hecho un desastre esa vez, la heladera estaba toda revuelta y había un par de sillas rotas por el suelo – **Luffy ¿Has visto al viejo? –** Le preguntó fríamente

**¿El abuelo?** **No… - **Se rascó la nuca y le dedicó una de sus típicas sonrisas - **¿Dónde has estado? ¿Cómo esta Marco? – **

**Luffy – **Volteó bruscamente – **Voy a ir con Nami a la fiesta – **Lo dijo así sin más. Debía decírselo lo antes posible a Luffy y así quitarse la culpa que lo carcomía

**¿Con Nami?** – El morocho lo miró serio - **¿Vas a ir con Nami a la fiesta? – **

**Si… ¿No te molesta Lu? – **A pesar de todo, el mayor le sostuvo la mira firmemente

**No me molesta –** Sonrió y eso lo alivió

Al sentir como sus músculos se destensaban, Ace se dejó caer sobre la silla. Suspiró hondamente y le devolvió la sonrisa al menor quien hizo exactamente lo mismo que él. Se limitaron a almorzar, esta vez fue algo relativamente tranquilo, si Garp no estaba los morochos podían tener su típica rutina en paz. Pero las cosas tomaron otro rumbo cuando el Vicealmirante se apareció en la cocina con dos bolsas en las manos. Ace lo contempló frustrado, fue como si ellos lo hubiesen invocado con sus pensamientos.

**¡Bien! ¡Ace! ¡Luffy! – **Les gritó cual sargento – **Les he comprado sus trajes para cuando asistan a la Marina – **Dijo mientras revolvía entre una de las bolsas y sacaba el típico traje de un Marine – **Y para ti Ace, todo el conjunto – **Sacó una gorra e incluso un par de calzoncillos – **No puedo creer que mi nieto vaya a enlistarse – **Pensativo miró a Ace

**Ya te lo dije –** Murmuró sin apartar la mirada del plato – **No me pondré esas estúpidas vestimentas, no quiero ser un marine y no lo seré – **

**¡Ace! – **Alzó su puño, estuvo a punto de golpearlo pero el timbre de la casa sonó, dejando a todos los hombres en un silencio rotundo

**Iré a abrir –** Murmuró el mayor mientras se ponía de pie

Ace se acercó lentamente a la puerta mientras pensaba en que podría hacer con su abuelo, quien no paraba de afirmar que tanto él como Luffy, se unirían a la Marina y se convertirían en grandes marines. Abrió la puerta y una sonrisa brotó de sus labios cuando divisó a Makino en la puerta de su casa.

**¡Ace! – **Sonrió la mujer mientras ingresaba a la casa - **¿Cómo están? – **Llevaba una canasta que al parecer pesaba lo suficiente para dejarle una pequeña marca en el brazo derecho

**Deja que te cargue eso –** Al percatarse, el morocho le tomo la canasta y se la llevó cordialmente hasta la cocina- **¡Luffy! Es Makino – **

**¡Makino! – **El morocho se levantó de su silla y corrió a abrazarla

**¡Luffy!** **¡Garp! ¿Cómo están? – **Preguntó la mujer cuando pudo liberarse de las garras del menor - **¡Les traje el almuerzo y algo para la merienda! Deben aguantar hasta la fiesta – **Sonrió mientras les mostraba el interior de la canasta, frutas, chocolates, incluso pequeñas hamburguesitas caseras – **Tengan – **

Les sirvió la comida, y a pesar de que ambos hermanos ya habían comido, decidieron aceptar la segunda ronda. Los tres comieron y comieron, como si fuesen los últimos días de sus vidas.

Luego del almuerzo los hermanos comenzaron con su preparación pre fiesta. El mayor fue el primero en bañarse, y mientras tanto, Luffy se la pasó jugando con unas cartas que había traído la mujer. Luego cuando le tocó al menor tomar la ducha, Ace se acercó a Makino, quien yacía planchando el traje del Vicealmirante.

**Ace… - **Dijo la mujer al verlo desplomarse en el suelo – **Sé lo que pasó entre tú y Nojiko… -**

**Ya veo… - **Comentó sorprendido – **Luffy te ha… - **

**No – **Lo interrumpió mientras se agachaba a su lado – **Shanks me ha escrito una carta… Me contó todo… - **

**No necesito ayuda – **Esta vez, él la interrumpió a ella – **Sé que quieres ayudar… pero… - **

**Ace – **Le dedicó una sonrisa, su dulce tono, seguro y agradable lo calmaba – **Déjame ayudarte… -**

La noche se aproximó a la ciudad y todo estaba listo. Tanto Luffy como Ace estaba listos para lo que sería la fiesta de fin de año. El mayor llevaba un traje negro, con camisa blanca y una corbata color azul marino. Por otro lado, el menor, que estaba completamente igual que Ace, se acomodó su corbata roja. Lucía incómodo y no paraba de tocar la corbata que con cada toque, quedaba más desprolija.

**Ya basta Luffy – **Dijo Garp golpeándolo en la cabeza – **Deja esa corbata en paz – **

**Pero abuelo… - **Se quejó – **Esto molesta- **Bufó indiferentemente

**Pero Luffy, es una gran fiesta, debes estar presentable – **Makino le acomodo la corbata de tal manera que no le molestase - **¿Qué tal ahora? – **

**¡Bien! ¡Gracias, Makino! – **El menor le dedicó una amplia sonrisa

**Bueno…** **Disfruten su fiesta – **Añadió la mujer

Los cuatro se dirigieron al garaje, y mientras Makino y Garp esperaban a que los hermanos abandonen la casa, la mujer aprovecho para darle los últimos retoques a la corbata de Luffy, y a los cabellos de Ace. Cuando cada cual se subió a su vehículo y los vieron partir, la mujer contempló al Vicealmirante quien poseía la mirada perdida en la carretera.

**Se convirtieron en grandes hombre – **Añadió risueña

Ace condujo unos doscientos metros y se encontró con la casa de las hermanas. Cuando estacionó y antes de bajar del auto, se preguntó si aquello que estaba haciendo era lo correcto. Llevar a la novia de su hermano… Sabía que Luffy no tendría problema, pero el tema era que él mismo se sentía incómodo. Decidió imaginar que solo sería una amistosa salida entre amigos, y luego en la fiesta, cuando mucha más gente éste entre ellos, se sentiría mejor. Se acercó lentamente a la casa y luego de tocar timbre, espero durante unos segundos antes que la enorme puerta de mármol se abriese. De su interior salió ella. La pelirroja llevaba un hermoso vestido cuyo corsé se moldeaba a su figura, y cuya pollera revoloteaba en una hermosa campana, sin mucho vuelo pero lo suficiente para lucir majestuosamente sensual. El color naranja brilloso iba a tono con sus cortos cabellos, los cuales estaba decorados con pequeñas horquillas con forma de florcitas plateadas. En sus pies, unos zapatos de taco aguja negros, dejaban a la vista sus delicados pies; Y en su rostro la gama del maquillaje, poco atrevido pero no demasiado, le daban el toque de mujer madura que pocas veces había visto en la pelirroja.

Ace la contempló nuevamente de arriba abajo, y luego se sintió culpable por hacer eso, sabiendo que la muchacha era la novia de su hermano. Suspiró en cuanto la culpa que lo había atormentado todo el día, volvió.

**Debo admitir que nunca te había visto así – **Sonrió la mujer mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa con llave

**Yo, tampoco –** Murmuró al tiempo que ambos caminaban hacía su auto

**Ace…** **Gracias por acompañarme… - **Comenzó a decir, una vez que ambos estuviesen dentro del auto

**No iba a dejar que fueses sola, no después de que mi hermano…** **Tú sabes… - **

En cuanto se pusieron los cinturones de seguridad, arrancó el vehículo.

Para cuando Marco estacionó el auto, que había conseguido prestado para esa noche, las luces de colores ya iluminaban la pista de baile y el inmenso parque que poseía el predio. La pileta, a la cual se estaba rotundamente prohibido meterse, estaba iluminada con sus luces especiales. La comida y la bebida en mesa, mostraba la preparación previa a esa noche. Se bajó del coche y se arrimó a la puerta del acompañante, la abrió y ayudo a bajar a Nojiko. Al contrario de su hermana, la mujer poseía un vestido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, la falda de un color negro, estaba decorada con pequeñas capas de encaje, daban la sensación de una personalidad fina y delicada, mientras que el corsé opaco y sin mangas, mantenían ese tono atrevido que trataba de resaltar. Su peinado, el cual consistía en una bincha de plata, lograba resaltar sus largos aros que hacían juego con ésta. Nojiko se enderezó y contempló el predio.

**Esto va a ser genial – **Le comentó al hombre mientras este cerraba la puerta

**Dalo por hecho –** Murmuró, pero cuando la mujer lo intentó tomar de la mano, este se corrió a un lado, un poco confundido – **Yo… Perdona… Pero… No… - **Se defendió nerviosamente

**Perdona…** **Fue instintivo – **Explicó mientras comenzaba a caminar, intentando cambiar de tema y dejar atrás el momento incomodo de hacia momentos – **Sabes… -**

**¿Sí? – **Preguntó Marco al verla un poco nerviosa

**Yo si lo amo -**

Cuando Luffy llegó con su compañera, la fiesta ya había empezado. Era irónico que teniéndola de vecina, hubiese tardado tanto, pero el hecho de que las mujeres tarden tanto en vestirse, maquillarse y peinarse, había logrado que el atrasó sea descomunal. Ingresaron lo más separados posibles, y así, inconscientemente, evitaron los rumores que muchos podían causar. Luffy se sintió satisfecho, ya había cumplido la promesa y ahora solo debía pasar la noche para que él y Nami… Divisó la comida junto a… ¡Usopp! Tomó a Hancock del brazo y la arrastro hasta la gran mesada.

**¡Ooooii! – **Gritó - **¡Usopp! – **El hombre de traje negro y corbata amarilla volteó sorprendido

**¡Luffy!** – Extendió su mano para saludarlo mientras éste se acercaba, pero no ver a la pelirroja junto con él le llamo la atención, después de todo ¿Qué clase de hombre no iba con su novia a una fiesta? - **¿Cómo estás? – **No le quitó la mirada de encima a la morocha. Sospechosamente se acercó a Luffy y le susurró - **¿Dónde está Nami, Luffy? – **

**¿Nami? – **Respondió este mientras se ponía una mano en la barbilla – **Bueno… Pues… Vino con Ace – **Sonrió

**¿Con Ace?** – Kaya apareció junto a ellos tres - **¿Con tu hermano? Pero… ¿No eran…? – **La mirada fulminante de la mujer la detuvo

**¡Kaya! – **Luffy le dedicó una sonrisa – **Bueno si… Somos novios pero hice una promesa – **Le explicó mientras tomaba un trozo de queso y se lo llevaba a la boca – **Y las promesas se cumplen… - **Siguió pero estaba vez fue un jamón lo que se llevó a la boca – **Y como ni ella, ni Ace tenían pareja… Se le ocurrió a Nojiko que podían ir juntos – **Sonrió nuevamente, como si hubiese llegado al final de una extraordinaria explicación de física

**Bueno…** **Si tú dices… - **Usopp arrastró a su pareja mientras el morocho comenzaba a tomar posición frente a la mesa de comidas – **Esto me huele mal… - **Le susurró desconfiado

Cuando la música para el baile sonó, todas las parejas del lugar se pusieron a bailar. El tradicional baile de apertura en el cual sonaba un mélico vals como inicio. Cerca de oeste se encontraban Vivi y Sanji. Por el Norte, Marco y Nojiko. Al sur, Ace y Nami. En el este, Usopp y Kaya. Y por último en el centro, Zoro y Robin se camuflaban entre el gentío. Hancock arrastro al morocho hacía la pista de baile. Hasta que éste no cedió no pudieron bailar normalmente, ya que según Luffy la comida lo llamaba.

Cuando la verdadera música asaltó el lugar, una cosa llevó a la otra y en ese momento fue cuando las seis parejas amigas se juntaron en el mismo sector de la pista. Luffy contempló a todos sus amigos y amigas, Ace y…

Nami no podía sacar la mirada de odio e irá de ellos dos. Desvió la mirada hacía su amiga Robin, quien le guiño el ojo, esperando que al menos, eso logre tranquilizarla. Pensó en intentar poner celoso al morocho aprovechándose de su pareja de baile, pero luego recordó que éste era su hermano y no solo eso, si no que era el ex novio de su hermana, dejando por sentado que eso sería romper códigos importantes. Suspiró y se limitó a ignorar su malestar.

Cuando Ace decidió que todo iba como debía ir, clavó su mirada en la mayor de las hermanas. Nojiko lucía tan hermosa con ese vestido… Si tan solo. Se distrajo cuando divisó a su amigo Marco mirándolo, este le hizo señas para que vaya. Y fue en ese momento cuando le pidió permiso a Nami para dejarla sola un momento. Se acercó lentamente a donde su amigo y su ex bailaban.

**Permiso – **Le dijo al rubio, éste respondió con una sonrisa y se alejó – **Hola – **Dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano – **No, yo quería que hablemos – **

**¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? – **Preguntó mientras una pequeña incomodidad empezaba a surgir de lo más profundo de su corazón – **Yo no… **

El morocho tapo sus palabras con un ágil y tierno beso, que los sumergió junto a la música en un estado de paz total. Todos desviaron sus miradas, dándoles así, la privacidad que necesitaban. Ace la tomó por su cintura y la atrajo hacía sí, logrando que el beso se intensificara, sin embargo, el brazo de la mujer lo empujo lejos de ella.

**¿Qué haces? – **Le preguntó casi a los gritos

**Yo…** - Comenzó, pero luego recordó lo que le había dicho Makino. La clave era en ser lo más sincero posible – **Sé que quizás no se solucionen las cosas, Nojiko, pero… Yo quiero que sepas que te amo y… que desde que te perdí, no puedo parar de pensar en cómo recuperarte, en como demostrarte que estoy sumamente arrepentido y que solo quiero que tú y yo seamos felices – **Debió admitir que todo aquello fue inesperado, incluso para él. Contempló la cara de la mujer quien quedó pasmada al oír aquellas palabras - **¿Crees que podemos empezar de nuevo? – **

**¿De nuevo? – **Dijo mientras intentaba no largarse a llorar en ese momento – **Bueno… la realidad es… que… - **Cruzó sus brazos por detrás de los hombros de él y lo sumergió en otro cálido y agradable beso – **Yo también te amo – **Añadió cuando se separaron

Cuando se abrazaron, todos aplaudieron y chiflaron, incluso hubo golpes para Ace, de parte de Marco y Luffy, quienes se complotaron. Y a juzgar por las condiciones en que se habían dado las cosas, todo había salido de maravilla. Ahora que había un nuevo comienzo para ellos dos, todo estaría más relajado y tranquilo. Cuando Marco le cedió la pareja a su amigo, terminó con la menor de las hermanas.

**Parece que hoy estaba destinado a bailar con el dúo – **Murmuró mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja – **Sé que quizás sea raro, pero no podré separar a esos dos – **

**Lo sé – **Sonrió – **No me gustaría que lo hicieras – **Nami soltó una pequeña carcajada

Poso su mirada en la feliz pareja. Siempre había envidiado a su hermana, todo salía de maravilla, y aunque las tuercas se desordenaran, siempre se volvían a ajustar y a trabajar normalmente. Todo lo contrario en el caso de ella. Su relación iba en picada para abajo, y verlo a él bailando con otra mujer, lograba que cada vez pensara más en eso de la distancia. Aunque sea por unos días. Sonrió cuando el rubio, que apenas conocía, la hizo girar, logrando que su falda se elevase, pero la sonrisa se esfumó cuando aquella odiosa mujer, tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Luffy, y sumergió sus labios en los de él.

Escuchó el ruido de algo romperse ¿Una copa? ¿O simplemente su corazón? Todos quedaron en un silencio que la música se llevó con sus fuertes gritos, inundándolo de sonidos y melodías. La pelirroja soltó al rubio y los contempló mientras el odio comenzaba a surgir de entre lo más profundo de su ser. Divisó a Robin mirándola sorprendida y a su hermana corriendo hacia ella. Pero cuando las pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a escurrirse de sus ojos, dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr hacía la puerta del lugar. Cuando el reloj dio las 21, Nami cruzó la puerta de entrada.

**Bueno… Este capítulo ha sido muchísimo más largo. No lo esperaba así, pensé en cortarlo pero sentía como que se perdía la esencia del capítulo. El problema es que al tener muchos personajes con muchas historias se me complica en mantenerme en un solo hecho y tengo que ir de Luffy a Ace, de Ace a Nami y así con muchos personajes, espero que lo entiendan. Igualmente espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado. Espero ver sus opiniones y nuevamente perdón por el tamaño del capítulo. Nos leemos. **

**Próximo Capítulo: **Nami sale de la fiesta justo en el momento que el extraño hombre, estaciona su vehículo frente al predio. ¿Se decidirá por subir o esperara a que Luffy la encuentre? ¿Llegará éste a tiempo?

_**Próximo capítulo se titula: Destino **_


	29. Chapter 29 Destino

**¿Cómo ha estado? Bueno primero que nada, quisiera decirles que ahora que mis vacaciones de invierno acabaron quizás tarde un poco más de tiempo en actualizar mis fics. Decidí actualizar este primero ya que falta poco para su final y quisiera (Después de 3 años) poder terminarlo. Les agradezco los comentarios a Clea y a netokastillo. **

**Advertencia: Contiene Spoilers del capítulo 744 del Manga de One Piece. **

Luffy quedó pasmado, al igual que el resto de sus amigos. ¿Qué había sido eso? A pesar de la cara de placer de la morocha, la cual yacía sonrojada junto a Luffy, éste se mostraba confundido y aturdido. La miro algo desorientado mientras se rascaba la nuca, limitándose a decir:

**¿Qué fue eso? – **

**Yo… yo… -** Hancock escondió su rubor entre sus manos y desvió la mirada

**¡Oi Luffy!** – Robin captó su atención un tanto molesta por la actitud de aquella desgraciada mujer - **¿Dónde está Nami? – **

**¿Nami? – **Preguntó mientras la buscaba entre el gentío

**¡Luffy!** – Su hermano mayor apareció detrás de él y tomándolo por los hombros, lo volteó - **¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer? – **El tono de su voz reflejaba la ira de la incompetencia de su hermanito. Su rostro incrédulo lo enojó más - **¡Oi Luffy! ¡Escúchame! – **Comenzó a sacudirlo para que este pudiera entender lo que le estaba tratando de decir - **¿Qué acaso no entiendes? – **Bufó mientras clavaba su gélida mirada en la del pequeño - **¡Luffy! ¡Acabas de lastimar los sentimientos de Nami! – **

**¿Qué? – **Exclamó al reaccionar

**¡Déjamelo a mi Ace!** – Sanji se acercó a toda prisa con un puño levantado de forma amenazadora, y cuando el mayor se hizo a un lado, golpeó la cabeza de Luffy con todas sus fuerzas - **¿Cómo puedes hacer daño a una persona que te quiere? – **Dijo casi a gritos - **¿Cómo puedes hacer llorar a una mujer? – **

**Yo… - **Comenzó a decir

**¡Tampoco fue para tanto!** – Anunció la morocha mientras daba media vuelta, cansada por el escándalo que había hecho por una "pequeña cosa"

**¿Para tanto?** **No tienes derecho a hablar, mujer – **Zoro clavó su mirada en sus claros ojos, a lo que ésta respondió con una mirada de odio

Nojiko se acercó a toda prisa al hermano menor de su novio y lo miró fijamente, no emitió palabra. Simplemente, lo contemplaba. ¿Cómo es que ese chico, tan inocente, amable y sonriente, había podido hecho llorar a su hermana? Pensó en darle una leve cachetada, como compensación, pero Sanji ya había hecho su trabajo y le había dado lo merecido. Nunca llegarían a nada pegándole, asumió, Luffy era el tipo de chico al que se le debía hablar claramente para explicarle algo, como si fuese un niño de 10 años. Suspiró y luego de tomarlo por el saco y acercarlo hasta su cuerpo, susurró:

**Hiciste llorar a Nami – **

**¿Yo? – **Preguntó nuevamente

**Si, tu –** Agregó – **Y más te vale que vayas y la consueles o juro que… - **

**Entendido – **La interrumpió al entender lo que sucedería

Luffy se soltó de la mujer, y comenzó a correr hacia la nada. Se camufló entre la gente y desapareció entre las miles de personas que habían asistido a la fiesta de fin de año. El resto se miró, buscando una respuesta, o buscando una solución al difícil problema que se había ocasionado esa mujer. Zoro y Robin se miraron y en seguida salieron corriendo tras el morocho, debían encontrarla, la morocha se aseguró de tomar al peliverde de la mano para no perderlo en el camino. Mientras, Ace se acercó a su amor, y le dio un beso en la frente.

**A veces no sé quién es peor – **Murmuró el morocho mientras le apretaba la mano, intentando trasmitir su frustración – **Lo siento – **

**Sientes algo que tu hermano no me ha hecho – **Le respondió mientras le acomodaba los oscuros cabellos – **No eres tú el que tiene que pedir perdón, ni es a mí a quien tiene – **Le levantó la cara tomándolo de la barbilla y luego de darle un ligero beso, añadió – **Vamos – **

Cuando Nami llegó a la puerta, salió inmediatamente. Sus oídos le agradecieron el hecho de no escuchar las risas, la música y los gritos de los demás, y sus pulmones pudieron respirar, por fin, aire pura. Se secó las lágrimas de los ojos mientras su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas. ¿Cómo había dejado que eso pasase? Debió vérsela venir. Debió haberle dicho a Luffy que si no iba a ir con ella, eso se acaba ahí, antes de que él o aquella odiosa le hiciera lo que le hizo, romperle el corazón. Soltó su aire comprimido en sus pulmones de forma automática, y se apoyó con las manos en sus rodillas, cansada de correr, cansada de todo. Y luego de masajeárselas (Los tacos la estaban matando) alzó su rostro en dirección a la calle. Sus pupilas se contrajeron cuando un auto negro estacionó en la esquina, recordó las palabras de ese hombre "_La noche del sábado abra una lluvia de estrellas, iré con unos amigos a la costa, si quieres venir, Nami, te esperare a las nueve de la noche frente al instituto ¿Te va?" _¿Qué era lo que debía hacer?

Zoro corría y corría ¿Dónde estaba? Se había soltado un segundo de Robin y ya no estaba en ningún lado… Bueno, en algún lado debía estar, pero la pregunta era ¿En dónde? Caminó entre la gente, incluso se percató de que había pasado por la misma columna, tres veces, preguntándose desde cuando las columnas se movían tras él. Luego llegó a la mesa de comidas, donde divisó a Usopp llamando a gritos a la pelirroja. Decidió que lo mejor sería alejarse de él, cuanto más cerca estuviera más lo aturdiría. Salió al balcón del área y luego de bajar las escaleras, apareció de nuevo en el balcón.

**¿Qué está pasando aquí? – **Gritó mientras bufaba

Por otro lado, Ace y Nojiko iba de acá para allá, intentando averiguar donde era que la muchacha se había metido. El pánico invadía a la mujer, con cada segundo que pasaba, sin rastros de su hermanita ¿Dónde se había metido? ¿A dónde iría Nami en esa situación? ¡Cómo iba a saberlo! La conocía, no iba a decir que no, pero ¿Cómo saberlo? Nunca le había pasado algo semejante. Aunque la preocupación la estaba matando, siguió corriendo, e incluso sonrió cuando vio al morocho a su lado, igual de preocupado que ella. ¡Era tan tierno!

Cuando una gélida traspiración le recorrió por su espalda, supo que dudaba. No estaba del todo segura de que debía subirse a ese auto pero, pronto los demás la alcanzarían y cuando eso pasará la abombarían con diferentes cosas, todas relacionadas con el tema. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Tomó aires y corrió hacía la calle. La cruzó a toda velocidad y cuando estuvo frente a frente con el auto, la ventanilla del chofer se bajó.

**Veo que has venido – **

Robin encontró la salida fácilmente, no es que era una genia para esas cosas, pero sabía que la haría antes que Luffy o que Zoro, al ver la oscuridad repleta de colores tenues, supo que Nami debía haber salido de la fiesta. ¿Qué mejor lugar para pensar, que en medio del estacionamiento de una fiesta? Al llegar respiro agitadamente mientras contemplaba todo el predio, autos, luces, árboles y… ¡Nami! ¡Corriendo! ¿Hacia dónde iba? Distinguió un auto negro en la calle de enfrente y en cuando la ventanilla se abrió supo cuál era el destino de la pelirroja.

Al ver que sin dudarlo se subió al asiento trasero, gritó su nombre y corrió tras ella. Pero sus esfuerzos no valieron la pena, en cuanto llegó a salir del predio, el auto ya había arrancado, contempló el vehículo intentando obtener algún rasgo característico para memorizar. Una antena con una pequeña pelotita negra, y unas luces azules debajo del auto, que alumbraban la carretera. ¡Bien! Con eso sería suficiente.

Ace, Nojiko y Sanji fueron los primero en llegar, comenzaron a buscar la joven con la mirada, pero obviamente no encontraron a nadie más que la morocha quien volvía dentro del predio con suma tranquilidad.

**Robin-Chan – **La llamó el rubio - **¿La has encontrado? – **

**No exactamente – **Anunció cuando estuvo a pasos del pequeño grupo

**¿Qué quieres decir con no exactamente?** – Kaya acaba de arribar con la respiración agotada

**Digamos que la he visto subirse a un auto –** Se colocó la mano en la frente y suspiro

**¡¿Subirse a un auto?**! – Exclamó la hermana mayor - **¿¡Cómo?! ¿¡De quién?! – **Gritó

**Tranquila –** Ace la agarró por detrás y la apoyó suavemente contra su cuerpo, evitando que entre en pánico – **Va a estar bien – **

**¿Qué está pasando? – **Tanto Marco, como Vivi aparecieron desde adentro

**Nami se ha subido a un auto extraño –** Les respondió la morocha, tranquila como si no supiera que hubiera pasado

**¿Qué Nami que?** – Tras ellos, arribó Usopp - **¿Cómo es eso? – **Se agarró la cara con ambas manos - **¿Qué vamos a hacer? – **

**Esto es peor de lo que pensaba – **Anunció Vivi mientras se arrodillaba intentando aguantar las ganas de llorar - **¿Qué vamos a hacer? – **

**¿Dónde demonios están Zoro y Luffy? – **Sanji volvió a hablar - **¡Esos idiotas! – **

**Debemos encontrarlos antes de ir a buscarla – **Robin decidió un plan – **Nos encontramos aquí en menos de 5 minutos, para entonces Zoro y Luffy deben estar aquí – **

Todos asintieron e ingresaron al salón en busca de los hombres que faltaban ¿Cómo iba a buscar a Nami sin ellos? Además… Luffy debía tener prioridad, él debía estar cuando la encuentren, él debía hablarle y hacerla entrar en razón, además de que debía disculparse por la estupidez que había cometido.

El peliverde vagueaba entre las parejas, intentaba encontrar la maldita salida a ese lugar, pero aun emprendiendo todas sus fuerzas, seguía allí dentro. Se acercó a la mesa de comidas en cuento la divisó, seguramente encontraría a Luffy allí, comiendo como de costumbre. No entendía como ese hombre podía estar tranquilo en semejante situación.

Como se lo imaginó, allí estaba, feliz, disfrutando de su comida… O… no tan feliz… Lucía preocupado ¿Entonces, que hacía comiendo? Se arrimó hasta él y luego de tocarle el hombro dijo:

**Oi, Luffy ¿Qué haces? – **

**¿Glo? (¿Yo?) – **Dijo con la boca llena de comida – **Otu merdioro, cho e je tated (Estoy nervioso, no sé qué hacer) – **Tragó todo lo que tenía en la boca y lo miró - **¡La hice llorar, Zoro! ¡No sé… ¡No sé cómo solucionarlo! – **Desvió la mirada mientras tomaba otro pastelito y se lo llevaba a la boca

**¿Nervioso?** **Oi, no ha sido culpa tuya… o bueno… no del todo – **Le explicó mientras le golpeaba la mano para que no tomara otro pastelito - **¡Luffy! – **Bufó – **Debes afrontarlo, debes ir con ella y hablarlo – **Lo tomó de la corbata y lo arrastró lejos de la mesada para evitar que su cerebro se concentre en una galletita – **Todo se soluciona hablando – **

**¡Bien! - **Dijo el morocho decidido – **Hablaré con Nami pero… ¿Dónde está? - ** Pregunto mientras miraba para todos lados, intentando encontrarla – **Oh ¡Hola Robin! – **Sonrió

**¡Luffy!** – Se sorprendió al verlos - **¿Zoro? – **Se sorprendió aún más - **¡Vamos! – **Los tomó a cada uno con una mano y los arrastró fuera del lugar

Cuando todos estuvieron listos, Robin explicó bien lo que había pasado con la pelirroja, y les proporcionó la información que tenía acerca del auto para que fuera más fácil encontrarla. Se dispersaron como pudieron. Ace, Nojiko, Robin y Zoro irían en el nuevo vehículo del primero, su novia estaba decidía a indicarle por dónde ir, ya que no confiaba mucho en el morocho. En otro auto, Marco conduciría y Luffy sería su copiloto. Y por ultimo, Sanji manejaría, y Vivi, Kaya y Usopp serían sus acompañantes. Claro estaba que todos estarían cerca entre ellos, puesto que a pesar de que en cada auto haya uno o dos responsables, el hecho de que en el segundo auto vayan solo Luffy y Marco, lograba que su hermano mayor dudara de que la situación terminase bien.

Los tres coches arrancaron y a toda velocidad, se dispersaron entres las calles de la ciudad en busca de Nami. Buscaban el auto negro que Robin les había descripto. Una pelotita en la antena. Luces azules debajo del auto. A pesar de ser cosas con sentido, era difícil encontrar un auto con tan poca información. Todos los autos eran negros, y ahora, debido a la moda, muchos tenían luces de colores debajo, llegó a la conclusión Ace. Pero a pesar de todo, no podían rendirse, Nojiko estaba muy preocupada por lo que podría llegar a pasar, y además… ¿Dónde podría llegar a estar? ¿Con quién? Y sobre todo, la última pregunta, Nami no era de las mujeres que se subían al auto de cualquiera, pero que ellos supieran, todos sus allegados se encontraban en la fiesta. ¿Quién podría ser esa persona que Robin tan borrosamente había podido divisar? Según lo que había insinuado había sido un hombre… Pero ¿Qué hombre?

Si tan solo Luffy no hubiese hecho caso a su promesa, todo estaría bien. Los mayores se hubiesen arreglado, los menores irían juntos a la fiesta, y todos estarían contentos y disfrutando de aquella noche que había prometido ser única. Y hasta ahora lo estaba siendo. Mientras Marco manejaba, el morocho clavó su mirada en la carretera, el rubio lo miro de reojo, parecía preocupado o… ¿Angustiado? Marco volvió a concentrarse en la ruta, en el momento que el semáforo cambio a verde. Su hermano tenía razón, Luffy podía ser inmaduro pero… Si algo le decía su rostro era que, a pesar de eso, el morocho sabía cuándo cometía un error. Y ahora, estaba más seguro que nunca, había cometido un GRAN error.

**Ya la encontraremos – **Comentó para tranquilizarlo, luego de verle cerrar el puño con fuerza – **Somos diez personas buscándola, alguien la tiene que encontrar – **Sonrió para trasmitirle esa seguridad al pequeño

**Lo sé…** - Sumiso se tomó la cabeza entre sus manos – **También sé que ha sido mi culpa, Ace me dijo… que debía cuidarla más… Y yo… - **Segado por su odio hacía el mismo, se tomó de los oscuros cabellos y jaló de estos violentamente

**Oi ¡Para ya**! – El rubio freno en seco, y agradeció de que nadie este manejando tras él en ese momento – **No solucionaras nada así – **Le explicó mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada – **Y sabes que es verdad – **Murmuró volviendo a poner el auto en marcha

Luffy levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en la ventana de su derecha. Marco tiene razón, las cosas no se solucionan de esa manera, pensó mientras se degustaba con la mirada oscura de las calles. Notó que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, su corazón se agitaba ¿Miedo? ¿Miedo a que le pasara algo? Seguro. Sabía que estaba asustado ¿Qué pasaría si a Nami le pasaba algo por su culpa? Jamás se lo perdonaría. Sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con la manga de su saco, y una leve traspiración comenzó a surcarle la espalda. Contemplando cada vehículo que pasaba a su lado, intentó divisar cual era el auto al que Nami se había subido, pero nada.

De la nada, el celular de rubio comenzó a sonar. Ambos se quedaron en silencio un minuto, contemplándose, esperando que esa llamara fuese la llamada que todos ansiaba. Marco estacionó así nomás, y tomó el celular en sus manos.

**¿Ace? – **Preguntó al ver el identificador de llamadas

_**Marco… Luffy, Sanji y los demás han encontrado el auto – **_El morocho soltó la noticia

**¡Bien! ¿Dónde…? – **

_**En la costa, dirígete por la Diagonal, nos veremos todos allí – **_Lo interrumpió y cortó

**Te dije que la encontraríamos – **Le sonrió al ver los ojos esperanzados del morocho

**¡Vamos a la costa!** – Dijo Luffy entusiasmado mientras levantaba un brazo en forma de victoria

Manejaron sin parar, evitando todos los semáforos posibles, incluso cruzando en rojo cuando se necesitó. (_Aquí en Argentina, desgraciadamente, esas cosas son normales ¬¬) _Y no pararon hasta que divisaron los dos autos de sus amigos, claramente, habían llegado últimos. Bajaron como pudieron y luego de confirmar que el auto estaba cerrado, se acercaron al tumulto de gente el cual se encontraba al pie del inicio de la playa. Todos los contemplaron llegar, posando su mirada en el pequeño Luffy quien caminaba con una amplia sonrisa.

**No deberías sonreí, idiota –**Sanji se adelantó y golpeó la cabeza del menor

**¡Basta, por favor, Sanji**-**kun – **Vivi lo tomó del brazo y arrastro al rubio fuera del gentío

**Escucha Luffy **– Ace captó su atención – **Mira – **Se inclinó hacia él, apoyó su brazo sobre el hombro del menor y apuntó a las sombras que yacían alrededor de una fogata – **La que está ahí, es Nami – **Le explicó mientras apuntaba a la oscura figura de una mujer, quien yacía de espaldas a ellos – **No sé quiénes son ellos, pero debes ir a hablar con ella, podrían lastimarla, sé que no parecen malas personas, más bien parece una simple reunión de amigos en la playa, pero… - **

**Entiendo – **Afirmó mientras daba un paso al frente

**Iremos detrás de ti por si esos se ponen pesados –** Anunció Zoro regalándole una pequeña sonrisa cómplice

Luffy le devolvió la sonrisa de la misma manera, sabía que si algún día le tenía que dar su merecido a alguien, Zoro sería el primero en ofrecerse como ayudante. Era una de las muchas ventajas que tenía ser su amigo. Dio un paso al frente, decidido, y se entusiasmó cuando la peli naranja se desvió un poco del grupo para tener su privacidad. En ese momento supo que era su oportunidad, Nami estaba sola, sin nadie cerca que los interrumpiera, esas misteriosas personas le dijeron que vuelva pero ella siguió caminando haciéndoles señas de que necesitaba un tiempito a solas.

Corrió hacía ella lo más sigilosamente que pudo. La oscuridad no permitía que Luffy viera el rostro de la mujer, simplemente debía conformarse con la hermosa silueta que esta poseía. Se acercó lo más que pudo, sin saber si ella lo estaba observando o no, manoteo la sombra y la logró sujetar del brazo.

¡**Nami! – **Exclamó, ésta respondió con un grito que alarmo a todos las personas que estaban alrededor de la fogata - **¡Nami soy yo! – **Le dijo para tranquilizarla

**¿Qué haces aquí? – **Volteó bruscamente y forcejeó para liberarse de las manos del morocho - **¡Déjame! – **

**¡Espera! ¡Solo quiero hablar! – **Anunció sin soltarla

Cuando los demás vieron que los extraños se acercaban con linternas hacía la pareja decidieron intervenir de la misma manera, no sabían qué clase de personas eran esas. Los dos bandos se cruzaron y los desconocidos alumbraron a nuestros personajes.

**¡Oi! ¿Quién eres tú? ¡Déjala! – **Una voz extraña femenina rompió el silencio, apunto a Luffy en la cara, logrando que éste suelte un grito al sentir la fuerte luz penetrar en sus ojos

**¡Baja eso!** – Exclamó mientras se tapaba la cara

**¿Luffy?** – La voz de un hombre retumbó, dejado mudos a todos - **¿Eres tu Luffy? – **

**¿Eh? – **El morocho intentó mirar más allá de la luz - **¿Quién eres? – **Preguntó confundido

**¡Luffy!** **Soy yo – **La silueta desvió la luz de la linterna y se apuntó el rostro para dejarse ver. Era un joven de la misma confección física que Ace, sus ojos eran negros y llevaba una pequeña cicatriz, al parecer una quemadura, debajo del ojo izquierdo, su sonrisa era clara y simpática y sus cabellos rubios, delataban su identidad – **Soy Sabo – **Anunció

El rostro del pequeño cambio completamente de expresión ¡Sabo! ¡Era Sabo! Soltó a Nami rápidamente y se quedó pasmado en su lugar, no podía quitarle la mirada de en sima ¿En verdad era él? ¿O solo era un simple sueño? No. Debía ser verdad, ese debía ser Sabo, pero… ¿Cómo? ¡Él había muerto! ¿O no?

**Sa… ¿Sabo? – **La voz de Ace lo sacó de sus pensamiento, el rubio apuntó al morocho mayor

**¡Ace!** – Sonrió de la misma manera – **No puedo creer que ustedes estén aquí – **

**¡Pero Sabo, tu…. Moriste! – **Gritó Luffy mientras comenzaba a recobrar el aliento

**Bueno…** **Yo… es una larga historia – **Se rascó la nuca mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada

**¡Sabo!** – Luffy corrió hacía él y lo abrazo cual niño pequeño. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas – **Siempre creí que estabas muerto – **

Ace se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Se tomó el rostro entre sus manos mientras se decía a él mismo que no podía llorar. Cuando el rubio se soltó del pequeño, se acercó hacía el mayor, dio pasos secos y silenciosos, decididos y firmes, y cuando estuvo justo delante de Ace, se agachó para estar a su altura. Ace levantó la mirada, no podía creer que Sabo esté ahí, frente a frente con él. El rubio le tendió una mano y cuando el otro la aceptó, lo ayudo a ponerlo de pie. Se miraron mutuamente sin decir palabra alguna, y luego de que Ace entendiera que en verdad era él, estrecharon sus manos como lo habían hecho tantas veces antes.

**Esto es increíble – **Murmuró el morocho – **Sabo… Tu… - **

**Un momento – **Interrumpió Nami - ¿**Se conocen? – **Dijo apuntado a Luffy y luego al rubio

**Claro que si –** Respondió el menor indiferente – **Él es nuestro hermano – **

**¡¿HERMANO?! – **Exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo

**¿Cómo que es tu hermano?** – Preguntó Usopp al tiempo que se llevaba las manos al rostro

**¿Ace tienes otro hermano?** – Le preguntó Nojiko mientras daba dos pasos atrás, un poco sorprendida

**Si –** Respondió éste con una sonrisa – **Bueno… No lo vemos desde… hace… diez años – **Dijo mientras contaba con sus dedos – **Pero… Pensé que estaba muerto – **Les explicó a todos - **¡Un momento! ¿Cómo es que no estás muerto? – **Volteó violentamente hacía el rubio

**Yo…** **Eh.. larga historia – **Volvió a sonreír – **Digamos que fui salvado por el papá de Luffy – **

**¿Mi papá? – **Preguntó un tanto confundido

**Bueno…** - Suspiró – **Verán… - **

_**Flashback **_

Por fin había logrado escaparse de esa inmunda casa. Su madre. Su padre. Su "hermano". Todos eran igual de odiosos que los de aquella clase alta. Los nobles, todos, sabían que el gobierno estaba cometiendo atrocidades, que el gobierno tan engreído y poco humilde planeaba cosas para eliminar a todo aquel que fuese pobre o indigente ¿Por qué? Solo porque querían. Para ello convivir con ese tipo de personas en el mismo sector era intolerable, y para eso habían levanto un vasto muro de piedra que era custodiado día y noche por guardias de seguridad. Pero él estaba cansado, causar un incendio en la zona pobre de la ciudad solo para exterminar a todos los pobres de allí era un genocidio, no solo eso… Era…. ¡No podía aceptarlo!

Con apenas diez años, Sabo sabía que eso estaba mal y a pesar de haber nacido bajo el título de noble, él había heredado otro tipo de voluntad. No quería ser llamado noble, si eso significaba tener que matar gente inocente solo por el hecho de ser de otra clase social. Su padre había hecho todo lo posible para disciplinarlo, pero esa voluntad heredad no se había extinguido, y había salido a la luz, más fuerte que nunca.

Corrió y corrió. Sabía que Luffy y Ace solían andar por aquella zona, lo solían hacer los tres juntos, y temió por sus vidas. Ellos dos eran los únicos a los que consideraba su verdadera familia, y no iba a permitir que ninguno de los dos muriera, no mientras él esté vivo.

Cuando llegó al sector el fuego ya hervía. El cielo ya no era oscuro bajo las estrellas, éste se había teñido de un color rojizo bañado en naranja. El fuego lograba lo que se proponía siempre, se dijo mientras frenaba ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada al respeto.

**¡Sabo! ¿Cómo lograste salir? – **La ira de su padre, quien se encontraba emocionada, contemplando el espectáculo, se reflejó en su tono de voz – **Ven aquí, mocoso del dominio – **

Cuando hizo ademan de agarrarlo, el rubio lo esquivo. Era pequeño y ágil, una verdadera ventaja. Salió disparado hacía el fuego y antes de ingresar se convenció de que lo haría por Luffy y Ace. El fuego lo estaba quemando, su piel despedía agua a causa del exceso de calor. Sus ojos, llorosos por el humo, intentaban ver más allá de lo que podía. Y sus pulmones eran los que más sufrían, intentaban respirar el poco oxigeno que el incendio dejaba. Escucho gritos de auxilio, aullidos de dolor y rezó para que ninguno de los fuese alguno de sus hermanos. Debía encontrarlos, pero… Tosió… Mala señal. El humo estaba ingresando rápidamente a sus pulmones y estaba logrando que éste comenzara a perder sus fuerzas. Si se desmayaba allí sería su fin, moriría quemado y… Su pequeña chaqueta azul rozó con un palo encendido, logrando que el niño se atasque y peligre incendiarse completamente. El fuego comenzó a carcomerlo, pero éste, más veloz incluso que el fuego, se quitó la prenda a tiempo, pero algo salió mal, y un pedazo de madera carbonizado cayó sobre su rostro. Lo único que escucho fue su propio grito resonar entre las llamas.

Sintió como alguien lo tomaba entre los brazos y lo arrastraba rápidamente fuera la columna de fuego, abrió uno de sus ojos, el derecho y pudo ver que se trataba de un hombre extraño que poseía una capa cubriéndolo. Lentamente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar a donde sea que éste se dirija. Ace… Luffy…, Fue lo último que pensó.

_**Fin Flashback**_

**¿Eso paso? – **Preguntó Ace asombrado

**Si…** **Mi miedo era que ustedes estén muertos, además de que jamás volví a saber que paso, bueno… Sabía que estaban vivos porque Dragon me lo dijo pero… - **Desvió su mirada a la arena – **No tuve la oportunidad de volver aquí – **Clavó su mirada en el mar – **Y siento no haber escrito pero… Ahora… Estoy en una organización que lucha en contra del gobierno y… No es tan fácil enviar cartas – **Soltó una carcajada y se frotó la nuca – **Pero prometo explicarles más detallado cuando pueda – **Sonrió – **Ahh… - **Volteó hacía la mujer que tenía junto a él – **Ella es Koala – **Dijo mientras un leve sonrojo se formaba en sus mejillas – **Ella es… - **Por alguna razón las palabras no salieron de sus labios

**¡Un gusto!** – Sonrió – **Su novia – **Terminó la oración del rubio antes de que éste se dé cuenta

**¿Su novia? – **Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo

**Si…** **Bueno… - **Rio nerviosamente

**Desde hace 5 años –** Volvió a acotar la mujer

**¡¿Cinco Años?**! – Todos quedaron aún más atónitos que antes

**Wow…** **Nunca pensé… - **Comenzó el morocho mayor – **Eso sí que es shockeante – **

**¿Por qué? – **Luffy soltó una carcajada con una mano apoyada sobre el vientre, intentado recuperar el aliento – **Después de todo, Ace, tú también tienes – **

**No, no… Lo más extraño es que tú tienes, Luffy – **Murmuraron todos

**¡¿A qué te refieres?! – **El mayor golpeó la cabeza del menor con su puño

**Oi…** **eso dolió Ace… - **Luffy puso cara de perrito mojado mientras se frotaba el lugar del golpe

**Hay algo que no entiendo –** Interrumpió Koala - **¿Ustedes dos se conocen? – **La mujer apuntó al morocho menor y a la pelirroja

Todos callaron, dejando una atmosfera incomoda y confusa para los recién llegados. Luffy contempló a Nami, y en ese momento miles de cosas pasaron por su cabeza pero… ¿Qué era lo que tenía que decir? Volteó hacía Ace buscando ayuda, pero lo único que encontró fue la oscuridad de la noche.

**Bueno… Hasta aquí llego hoy. Espero que les haya gustado y que no les haya parecido muy largo. Como dije antes, cada vez estamos más cerca del final. Me gustaría leer sus comentarios para saber cómo va quedando la historia y si les va gustando o no. **

**Lamento tener que meter a Sabo y, sé que quizás muchos no hayan llegado a ese episodio del manga en el momento que el capítulo haya salido, pero es que ¡No me aguante! Amo ese personaje. **

**Nos leemos.**

**Próximo capítulo: **_Al fin nuestra pareja favorita va a tener su tan esperada charla, donde el destino de ambos se decidirá ¿Qué pasara con ellos? Solo Luffy puede salvar su propia relación. _

_**Próximo Capítulo se Titula: Te Amo**_


	30. Chapter 30 Te Amo

**Hola ¿Cómo andan? Yo aquí inspirada con Believe y bueno, como falta poco, me decidí y me puse a escribir. Le quería agradecer el comentario a roronoalau. **

**Bueno, basta ya, les dejo el nuevo capítulo: **

Era como si una burbuja los separase del mundo, solo el silencio, la oscuridad, Nami y él estaban dentro de esa misteriosa burbuja imaginaria. Miró a sus costados, no veía nada, oscuridad por aquí y oscuridad por allá. Silencio y tención. Nervios y expectativas. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, y eso generaba cierto estrés en el aire. Luffy imaginó lo que Ace le diría, le diría que él era el que tenía que iniciar la conversación, le diría que él se tenía que disculpar y solucionar las cosas. Le agradeció mentalmente a su hermano por estar siempre y ayudarlo en todo lo que pudo. Y sin esperar un segundo más, estiró su brazo y tomó la mano de la joven pelirroja que yacía delante de él. Nami lo contempló ceñuda, un tanto confundida.

**Nami… - **

Murmuró su nombre casi en un susurro. Sin embargo, la mujer no contesto, esperaba que él solito tome la iniciativa, esperaba que Luffy madurara de una vez y solucione los problemas que él mismo había ocasionado. Por otro lado, el morocho se sentía igual de fatal que desorientado ¿Cómo iba a solucionar eso? No sabía qué hacer, como… Intentó recordar como lo había hecho Ace esa mismo noche, pensó y pensó y por fin, llegó a la respuesta.

**Nami… yo… - **Comenzó mientras oprimía la mano de la joven, nerviosamente - **Sé que quizás no se solucionen las cosas, Nami, pero… yo quiero que sepas que te amo y… - **Las mismas palabras que su hermano, pensó la muchacha

**Luffy…** - Murmuró intentando evitar su tono frustrante – **Eso mismo es lo que le ha dicho tu hermano a Nojiko – **Suspiró mientras tiraba de su mano para soltarse de su captor – **Basta, ya me canse… Ni siquiera puedes solucionar las cosas solo – **Murmuró mientras desviaba su mirada a la arena – **Sé que no fue tu culpa, pero tú fuiste el que decidió ir con ella de todos modos, sin siquiera decirme nada – **Su tono de voz iba aumentando a medida que cada palabra salía de su boca – **En este tiempo pensé que quizás habías madurado, aunque sea, un poquito – **Con sus dedos hizo una señal del tamaño de la maduración esperada – **Pero veo que ni eso… - **Puso los ojos en blanco y siguió tirando de su mano para liberarse – **Si no piensas en mí o en mis sentimiento ¿Cómo quieres que esto siga? Ni me respondas – **Lo interrumpió a punto de decirle algo – **No quiero saber qué cosas estúpidas pasan por tu mente – **

**Pero, Nami – **El morocho por fin pudo soltar sus palabras y que la mujer lo escuchase – **Claro que pienso eso en ti y en tus sentimientos, pero había sido una promesa – **Intentó explicarle, pero todos los expectantes sabían que sería en vano

**Ahora sabrás que hay ciertas promesas que te arruinaran cosas, está en tu decisión cumplirlas o no –** Se dirigió hacía la fogata, donde había dejado sus tacos (No podía andar por toda la playa con semejante zapatos), los tomó y cuando volteó, se dio cuenta de que el muchacho estuvo detrás de ella todo el tiempo – **Déjeme… - **Ya, frustrada, lo empujó bruscamente con la palma de su mano, logrando que el morocho caiga al suelo. Estaba cansada, debía irse de allí lo antes posible –** No quiero que me sigas cual niño – **

**Pero… - **Cuando se puso de pie, la contempló a los ojos. Estaba dolida, lo reflejaba en su mirada - **¿Por qué? Yo en serio te amo – **

**¿Sabes cuál es el problema? – **Le clavó el dedo índice en el pecho – **No creo que TÚ entiendas el concepto de amar, por lo menos no de esa manera, amas a tus amigos, amas a tu hermano, amas a muchas personas que consideras parte de tu familia o simplemente, buenas personas – **Unas pequeñas lagrimas intentaba salir desde sus ojos, pero la pelirroja pudo controlarse para no demostrar "debilidad" ante aquella escena – **Pero… no entiendes lo que es el amor, propiamente dicho – **Suspiró – **Todo éste tiempo viviste confundido, pensando que en serio sentías algo por mí, pero ahora, caigo en la cuenta de que en realidad, lo que sientes por mí, es lo mismo que sientes por cada uno de ellos - **Apuntó al contingente – **Lo nuestro ya fue… - **Calvó la mirada en la del joven, gélidamente – **Vamos a seguir siendo amigos, lo fuimos toda la vida, lo seremos toda la vida, además tenemos amigos en común, todos nuestros amigos son en común, y nuestros hermanos están saliendo – **Concluyó – **Tenemos muchas razones para seguir siendo amigos, así que, no te preocupes – **

Por fin dejo de apretarle el pecho. Ya estaba. Esa conversación había llegado a su fin, de una vez. Las cosas estaba claras y limpias, y ninguno de los no tendría que preocuparse por conformar al otro. Ya no tenían la obligación.

La mujer se acercó a paso acelerado al grupo de personas, de entre las cuales se encontraba su hermana. Rápidamente fijo su curso a Sanji, sabía que podía contar con él para lo que sea. Todos clavaron sus miradas en la mujer, quien arribo en silencio y cabizbaja.

**Oi, Sanji ¿Podrías llevarme a mi casa? – **

**Claro – **

El rubio la tomó del brazo delicadamente y la comenzó a guiar hacía su vehículo. Cuando ambos se alejaron lo suficiente, Nojiko miró al morocho mayor a los ojos y luego de leerle la mirada éste dijo:

**Tranquila, ve, te necesita – **

Ace se acercó a Sabo quien, a pesar de entender algo de la situación, seguía un tanto confundido. Sabo sabía algo de la situación actual, pues Nami le había explicado que venía teniendo ciertos problemas con su pareja, también, le había contado que su novio había besado a alguien más en la fiesta de fin de año. Pero… Jamás imagino que esa persona era su pequeño hermano. Ahora que lo recordaba, a la pelirroja se le había pasado decirle el nombre de ese joven. Se sintió raro y confundido, sin embargo le dedicó una mirada rápida a Ace.

**Te tendré que contar bien la situación – **Le dijo el morocho – **Ahora vamos a ver como ésta – **

Y así lo hicieron. Los dos se acercaron al que consideraban, su hermano menor. Luffy yacía de pie donde lo había dejado Nami, mirando, contemplando el fuego de la fogata. Pensando en que hubiera pasado si esa fiesta no hubiese existido ¿En verdad había confundido sus sentimientos de esa manera? A decir verdad, estaba completamente perplejo. Cuando Ace le puso la mano en el hombro izquierdo y Sabo en el derecho, volteó violentamente.

**Somos nosotros – **Murmuró el morocho

**¿Estás bien Luffy?** - Le preguntó el rubio

Al ver que no obtenían respuesta. Los dos se miraron cual cómplices, debía poder hablar con él, parecía como si el pequeño hubiese quedado en un estado de shock, un estado obtenido para no sentir dolor ni emociones, un estado para pensar. Ace hizo señas con su cabeza a Sabo y este asintió.

**Oi, Lu, vamos a casa – **

**Te esperaremos en los autos, Luffy – **

Los dos se alejaron dejándolo solo. Ace caminó directo a su auto, donde Marco al verlo, se acercó a él. Se dirigieron hacía los vehículos y los prepararon para partir en cuanto todos estuvieran listos. Por otro lado Sabo habló con todos sus compañeros revolucionarios para decirles que él se quedaría allí, después de todo, por fin había encontrado a sus hermanos, después de años de no saber nada de ellos. Y cuando los demás comenzaron a levantar ese estilo de campamento que había realizado, se acercó a Koala.

**Dejaremos las estrellas para otro día – **

**Si – **A pesar de aun querer verlas, entendía la situación en la que el rubio se encontraba

Se tomaron de la mano y caminaron rápidamente hacía el vehículo que compartían. Una vez allí la mujer ingresó en el auto, y él espero a que su pequeño hermano volviese.

Y así lo hizo, Luffy comenzó a caminar hacía los autos. Seguramente estaba cansado, confundido y apenado, y era más que lógico, que debía descansar en paz. Quizás haría falta que tanto Ace como él, lo entretengan un rato. Podría contarles que había estado haciendo todos estos años, y por qué habría vuelto, y de paso ellos le contarían todo, y así, sería un digno reencuentro.

Cuando el morocho menor ingresó en el auto del morocho mayor, este arrancó dejando una nube de polvo en la carretera. Sabo aun confundido contempló a uno de los amigos de su hermano, Marco.

**Síguelos, te perderás – **Apuntó a los demás – **Nosotros nos arreglaremos – **

Para sorpresa de Garp y Makino, quienes yacían tomando un té en el comedor de la casa, mientras llevaban una de sus típicas charlas, Luffy ingresó corriendo por la entrada y, automáticamente, subió las escaleras, encerrándose en su habitación. Ambos quedaron un poco aturdidos ¿Qué había pasado? Recién habían pasado tres horas, no eran un poco más de las nueve y media ¿Qué hacían aquí? Sin contar el hecho que la actitud de Luffy había sido muy extraña.

Ace ingresó lentamente y luego de soltar un suspiro, los contemplo. Makino se puso de pie, esperando dos cosas, la explicación sobre la acción de Luffy, y la confirmación de su vuelta con aquella joven.

**¿Qué pasó aquí? - **Preguntó el hombre mientras se ponía de pie

**Nada Viejo, es solo que…** - Comenzó el morocho

**¡¿Viejo**?! – Grito casi en una exclamación – **Ya te lo dije Ace, deberías llamarme abuelo – **Garp estuvo punto de golpearlo, sin embargo la mujer se puso entre ellos

**Ya basta, por favor, Ace ¿Qué le paso a Luffy**? – Lo miró a los ojos mientras esperaba una explicación

**Él y Nami**… - Desvió su mirada hacía el ventanal más cercano, mientras Makino se tapaba la boca al entender – **Ahora que lo pienso debería… - **Comenzó a subir las escaleras cuando el timbre sonó - **Yo voy - **

Ace caminó lentamente hasta le puerta de entrada y sin siquiera confirmar, abrió la puerta. Como se imaginó, tanto Sabo como Koala se encontraban de pie, esperando. Les hizo señas para que pasen, y mientras ambos contemplaban sorprendidos cada rincón del hogar de los morochos, caminaron hasta la cocina. El rubio paró bruscamente cuando vio al abuelo de sus hermanos mirandolo.

**Es... - **Tartamudeó

**¿Tú? - **Exclamó el viejo hombre mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo indice - **¿Qué haces tú aquí? - **

**¡Sabo! - **Makino, quien reaccionó de otra manera, corrió a abrazarlo - **¡Cuanto tiempo! - **Le dedicó una sonrisa - **Pero pense... - **Que estaba muerto - **Bueno, no importa... - **Soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras lo soltaba - **¿Quién es ella? - **Preguntó al notar la precencía de la joven

**Es Koala - **Respondió el morocho - **Su novia - **Apuntó a su hermano, logrando que este se tiña completamente de rojo

**Mucho gusto, soy Makino, conosco a estos tres desde hace años - **Le tendió una mano con una sonrisa simpatica a lo que la muchacha respondió haciendo lo mismo - **Menos mal que estan aquí, Luffy está muy mal - **Desvió una triste mirada hacía las escaleras

**Estan esterados - **Dijo Ace - **Oi, Sabo, vamos arriba - **Se arrimó al pie de la escalera - **Makino ¿Podrías servirle algún té o café? - **Hizo referencia a la castaña - **Y tu - **Apuntó a su abuelo - **Comportate - **

**¡¿Qué has dicho?! - **Exclamó el hombre al notar que su propio nieto le estaba dando una orden

Pero los gritos de queja, dejaron de escucharse en el momento en que los dos hermanos mayores subieron por las escaleras en busca del menor. Cuando entraron a la habitación del pequeño, el alma se les partió en mil pedazos, Luffy yacía tirado boca abajo en su cama, abrazado a una almohada. Por lo que creyeron sentir, estaba llorando. ¿Luffy llorando? Eso solo pasaba cuando en verdad le dolía algo. Cruzaron un par de miradas, intentando pensar ue hacer ¿Qué era lo que podían decirle para calmar su dolor? Sabo tomó la iniciativa, dio un paso al frente y dijo:

**Oi, Lu, deja de llorar o Ace se molestara - **

**¡Oi! - **Exclamó el morocho mientras levantaba un puño

**¡Vamos! Luffy, escuchame - **Luego de guiñarle un ojo al morocho, volteó para hacerle cosquillas al menor, éste se revolvió un poco, soltando pequeñas carcajadas, pero en cuanto el rubio paró, volvió a su misma posición que antes - **Oi, Vamos Luffy ¿Qué acaso no estas contento por que nos hayamos reencontrado? - **

**Si... - **Murmuró entre sollozos mientras volteaba lentamente. Se sentó en la cama mirando a Sabo. Sus ojos estaban rojos, empapados en lagrimas y marcados por la almohada - **Pero... pero... yo... en verdad la amaba... - **

Ace y Sabo intercambiaron una mirada compasiva.

**Oi Luffy, si en verdad la amabas ¿Por qué la dejas ir así? - **Ace tomó la delantera y se sentó en la silla del escritorio de su hermanito

**Por que... no se... - **Murmuró mientras aplastaba el almohadón contra su pecho - **Pero... Ace... fue... Fue mi culpa ¿Verdad? - **

**Bueno... - **Claramente su hermano no sabía que decirle. Si había sido su culpa, al menos en parte - **Algo así... - **

**¿Eso significa que no meresco a Nami? - **Preguntó, esta vez, moridiendo la almohada

**Oi, oi, oi... Luffy, eso no tiene nada que ver ¡Escucha! - **Ace se puso de pie y con el mismo impulso pronunció - **Si tu la mereces o no, es otra historia, el punto es que tú la amas, Lu, y eso es lo importante - **Hizo una ligera pausa para ordenar sus pensamientos - **Si, es verdad, tu la lastimaste, pero... eso no significa que no estes a la altura de una mujer como ella - **Respiró profundo - **Ambos son buenas personas, con mucho que dar por los demas, y ademas tienen personalidades que se contrastan, perfectas como para encajar - **Debía admitir que se estaba sorprendiendo con sus palabras, el papel de hermano mayor, le pintaba bien

**Oi, Lu - **Interrumpió Sabo, ansioso por opinar - **Lo poco que sé de su historia, es por que Nami me lo contó, ella estaba muy dolida por lo sucedido... Y entiendo si ella elige por mantenerte como amigo - **Le explicó - **Pero ella misma lo dijo, serán amigos, yo te reconmendaría que le des un tiempo, esta confundida y herída por lo que paso esta noche, pero no hay razón para que pienses que eres un mal tipo ¿De acuerdo? - **Le regalo una sonrisa - **No hay una pizca de maldad en tí Luffy, creeme, te conosco - **El pequeño sintió aún con recelo.

**Y para que veas que lo hacemos muy bien, pediremos una pizza para nosotros y la pobre Koala que tendrá que quedarse aquí y volveremos a contar nuestras aventuras ¿Te va? Se que te gusta la idea - **Ace le dedicó una sonrisa, a lo que el pequeño se la devolvió timidamente

A unas pocas cuadras, Nojiko se encontraba en la cocina, preparando un rico té de hierbas para su hermana. Cuando habían llegado, y luego de agradecerle a Sanji, Nami salió corriendo hacía su habitación, y se había encerrado allí para poder descargar sus emociones en paz. Había sido fuerte durante toda la platica con el morocho, y los sentimientos que había reprimido allí, estaban intentando salir con ansias. Una vez listo el té, se dirigió hacía arriba para llevarle a su hermana esa calentita bebida, y que de esa manera pudiera descansar en paz, sabía que esa noche sería la peor, de hecho lo sabía en carne propia, no había situación más fea que discutir o pelear con la persona a quien se ama.

Tocó la puerta y ni espero que su hermana confirmase para ingresar en su pequeño cuarto. Notó que su hermana estaba tirada boca arriba, mirando el techo, con todo el hermoso maquillaje corrido. No le sorprendía, estaba en su derecho llorar. Se aceró a la cama y se sentó junto a ella, apoyando la bandeja en su regazo.

**Te trage un tecito para que puedas dormir mejor - **Dijo mientras le colocaba una mano en la frente - **Tranquila ¿Si? - **

**¿Por qué? - **Murmuró casi en un sollozo - **¿Por qué los hombres son así? - **

**Oi, vamos, los hombres no son malos... - **Soltó una leve carcajada - **A veces pueden ser infantiles y algo estupidos, pero... son lindos, tiernos y sé que él es una buena persona... no ha querído hacerte daño, Nami, y lo sabes - **La ayudo a sentarse y le tendió la taza

**Pero, Nojiko, él aceptó ir con ella - **Le dio un pequeño sorbo, pero al darse cuenta de lo caliente que estaba lo dejo reposar en sus manos

**Ese es el punto, Nami - **Su hermana hizo una pequeña pausa para intentar hilar su afirmación - **Luffy es tan bueno, que hay gente que se aprovecha de eso... Creí que ya lo sabías... - **Susurró intentando persuadir a la pelirroja

**No, bueno si... pero también él se deja aprovechar... Es muy... confiado y... - **Su voz se fue apagando - **Quizás... yo fui quien se dejó llevar por el momento pero... en serio, No, me dolió... - **

**Lo sé - **La abrazó al ver que estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo - **Tranquila... ahora toma tu té y vete a dormir... va a ser una larga noche para tí - **Murmuró mientras se mecía con la pequeña en sus brazos

Nojiko había tenido razón, había sido una larga noche. En la cual había llorado, gritado, murmurado e incluso arrepentido de muchas cosas. Cuando por fin se logró dormir, Nami soñó muchas veces con Luffy y con el suceso de aquella noche, con todo lo relacionado al baile y la situación que no terminaba de cambiar.

Por otro lado, el morocho durmió junto a sus hermanos y su abuelo en la habitación de Ace, ya que su propia habitación la había sedido para que Koala tuviera un lugar donde descansar con privacidad, despues de todo era una chica, no podía estar con cuatro hombres en una habitación, y menos al haber un hombre mayor en ésta. Pobre chica, definitivamente no hubiese querido estar allí.

Los días pasaron, y el fin de semana siguió con la diferencia de que, ni Luffy ni Nami, se vieron el uno con el otro. La distacía se hacía presente con cada día que pasaba y los que más notaban ésta distancía eran sus amigos, que por alguna razón habían quedado en medio de los dos, tan confundidos como ellos. El año estaba terminando, y a pesar de que se habían diriguido algunas palabras, el trato no volvió a ser el mismo. Cosa que ya estaba preocupando a Robin, pero la vida siguió y el año paso, y de una vez por todas, Ace, Nojiko y Marco, estaban por terminar la preparatoria para dar un gran paso en sus vidas, y llegar a la educación universitaria.

El último día había llegado y esa mañana los pajaros cantaban en la ventana del comedor. Luffy quien yacía vestido de traje contemplaba como Makino arreglaba la corbata de sus hermanos y de su abuelo. Al fin. Ese día había llegado. Ace ya era un graduado, y por fin seria "mayor de edad".

Contempló unos segundos a los pajaritos quienes estaban posados sobre una rama.

**Nami - **Alcanzó a murmurar

**Bueno, hasta aquí he llegado hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, personalmente me gusto mucho la imagen de hermanos mayores que tienen Sabo y Ace en este capítulo y a esta altura del fic. **

**Quisiera saber sus opiniones al respecto, asi que, espero con ansias sus comentarios. Nos leemos. **

**Próximo capítulo: **_El final de nuestra historia ¿Cómo culminará? ¿Qué pasará en la graduación de los mayores?_

_**Próximo Capítulo se titúla: Epílogo **_


	31. Chapter 31 Epílogo

**Bueno... Hoy es un día... Hoy es el útlimo capítulo de Belive... El epílogo... **

**Quería agradecer los comentarios a roronoalau y a clea everlasting, y agradecerles todo el apoyo que cada uno de ustedes me dió durante éstos tres años. Muchas Gracias. Y este capítulo va dedicado a todos ustedes. **

Claro que Ace se encargó de llevar a sus hermanos, a su abuelo, a la novia del rubio y hasta a Makino. Todos estaban allí. Debían ir a ver la graduación del morocho. Por fin, luego de años y años cursando el instituto, Ace se había graduado y una vida como universitario estaba tocando su puerta. Su vida daría un cambio parcial en todo sentido.

Luffy se encontraba con su hermano Sabo y Koala, sentado en unos ascientos, contemplaba la ceremonia de graduación, era evidente que no estaba prestando ni la más mínima atención a lo que pasaba. La hermana de Nami, Nojiko, se encontraba junto a SU hermano. Tantos recuerdos invadían su mente cuando la pensaba en la pequeña hermana de la novia de su hermano ¡Que lío! Todo aquello era tan... Divisó a Nami sentada unos ascientos más adeltante. ¡Allí estaba! Si tan solo pudiera hablar con ella, aunque sea unos segundos.

Ya le había dado tiempo, tal y como había dicho Sabo, pero... ¿Sería suficiente? ¿O acaso necesitaba más tiempo para pensar? No lo sabía. No sabía nada acerca de eso. Las mujeres eran tan complicadas. Sintió como alguien le golpeaba el brazo y volteó hacía su hermano, quien le sonrió.

**Te estoy viendo, deja de acosarla con la mirada - **Murmuró en su oído mientras le guiñaba un ojo

El silencio se apoderó de Luffy. Aquel momento era confuso e incomodo. Sabía que no tendría tiempo de ir a hablarle a la muchacha, ahora, con toda esa presentación frente a ellos... Ni siquiera estaba seguro si se podría poner de pie, otra vez. Una voz retumbó en todo el salón:

**Portgas D Ace - **

Ese nombre lo quitó de sus pensamientos, y prestó atención a su hermano. Todos se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron al morocho. Cuando Sabo lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta el pasillo supo que el momento de la foto familiar había llegado. Los dos hermanos y el abuelo se subieron al escenario y posaron para la foto.

Desde allí arriba, Luffy tenía una vista estupenda, cada butaca con cada persona. Divisó a Zoro y a Robin por la derecha, luego divisó a Usopp y a Sanji casi atras de todo. Y luego... Nami... la pelirroja estaba cerca de ellos, en una de las primera filas. Sus ojos se cruzaron fugazmente, y cuando ésto pasó, la mujer desvió la mirada ¿Acaso lo estaba evitando? En ese momento se decidió, fue en ese momento cuando supo que debía ir a hablarle, para solucionar las cosas. Ella le había dicho que seguirían siendo amigos, pero... No eran amigos. No se habían comportado como amigos, no se estaban tratando como amigos. En ese momento eran completamente desconocidos.

Cuando la foto estuvo hecha, bajaron. Pasaron por ese angosto pasillo que los desembocó en sus ascientos. Al acomodarse, Luffy tuvo de vuelta la vista en la pelirroja. Suspiró y luego de que su hermano le preguntará que pasaba, se la quedó contemplando.

El evento había terminado, tanto Ace, como Nojiko, como Marco, ya eran graduados del instituto. Para festejar, los tres se juntaron junto con sus amigos y familias para tener un almuerzo al estílo picnic en una gran plaza de la zona. Todo eran risas, chistes y burlas, incluso Luffy se estaba diviertiendo, pero Nami... No podía quitarle la mirada de encima. Le quedaba bien, su nuevo papel de soltero, él era agradable y simpático, perfecto para atraer a las mujeres. ¿Eran celos? No... bueno, si. Lo eran. Aunque ya no eran nada, seguía sintiendo unos leves celos por las mujeres que se le acercaban y hablaban con él. Pero nada podía hacer, ella ya no era su novia y no podía reclamar nada, como él no podría reclamar si un hombre se le acercaba.

Ace se puso de pie, quitando todo pensamiento de su mente. El morocho mayor quien no hacía más que sonreir, se elejó un poco del grupo, hizo algo que nadie entiendo a escondidas, y luego, volvió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Miró a Nojiko, y la contempló por unos momentos. Extrañada la mujer preguntó:

**¿Sucede algo? - **

Sin siquiera responder, el mayor la tomó de la mano, forzandola a levantarse. Cuando estuvo de pie Ace la besó lentamente en los labios y luego añadió:

**No es que suceda algo en particular pero... - **Sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja de felpa azul y se la entregó en sus manos - **Luffy no me dejó tirarlo - **Dijo luego de que la mujer abriera la cajita y encontrara el anillo de plata

Y así era. Aquel día luego de chocar, Luffy no había dejado que Ace tirara el anillo a la nada. Su madures había tenido un escape fugaz y había sabído darle el consejo indicado a su hermano.

**Ace... No lo... No lo tiraste... - **Murmuró mientras lo contemplaba fijamente. Ese anillo, significaba mucho para ella. Lo quitó de la caja y se lo entregó al morocho - **¿Podrías...? - **

**Claro - **Sonrió mientras lo deslizaba por el dedo anular de la joven

Acto seguido, el morocho le dio un beso que dejó sorprendidos a todos. Chiflaron, rieron e hicieron chistes del momento, de la conmovedora escena. ¡Ahora si, todo iba a normal en la vida de ambos! Todo como antes, claro que le daba envidia, su hermana siempre... Una mano la quitó de sus pensamientos. Era Luffy quien la había llamado para que pudieran... ¿Hablar? Eso si había sido inesperado.

El morocho la llevó hasta los árboles alejados del parque, dejando a todos confundidos y muriendose de la curiosidad. ¿Qué pasaría ahora entre aquellos dos? Y a pesar de las ganas de saber, actuaron como si nada hubiese pasado, comiendo y festejando por el re compromiso de los mayores.

Cuando las voces fueron lo suficientemente leves como para poder concentrarse y manterner una conversación decente, ambos frenaron. Tenían espectativas, y a pesar de no saber lo que sucedería, sabían que un momento incomodo y extenso, de pura charla y debate, se estaba por venir. Nami quien se apoyo contra un tronco fue la primera en hablar.

**¿Y bien? - **

**¿Y bien qué? - **Preguntó el hombre

**¿Para qué me trajistes aquí? - **Cada segundo que pasaba la pelirroja perdía más la paciencia

**Pues para hablar - **Comentó Luffy mientras se rascaba la nuca

**¡¿Hablar de qué? ! - **Casi en un grito, la mujer puso orden

**¿Seguimos siendo amigos? - **De un momento a otro, Nami alisó el ceño, sorprendida ante tal pregunta

**Claro que seguimos siendo amigos - **Respondió mientras desviaba su rostro en busca de algo o alguien quien interrumpiera ese incomodo momento

**¿Entoncés por qué no nos comportamos como tal? - **¿Acaso se estaba dando de filósofo?

**¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Qué se yo por qué no nos comportamos como tal? Entre nosotros han pasado muchas cosas, Luffy - **Poso su mirada en la de él ¿Acaso no comprendía la situación en la que se encontraban?

**Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo - **Esas palabras la hirieron ¿Solo amigos? Eso quería ¡Bien!

**Me parece perfecto - **Murmuró apenada

**Pero quiero que todo sea como antes, porque tu eres mi mejor amiga, Nami - **Sorprendida elevó su mirada al cielo

**Esta bien - **Soltó una bocanada de aire - **Mejores Amigos, como antes - **Sonrió - **Solo eso... - **

Luffy sonrió y luego de que chocaran los cinco, se diriguieron hacía donde se encontraban los demás. Todo volvía a la normalidad, todo era como antes, antes de que todo pasara. La curiosidad desbordaba del grupo de amigos, pero pronto se calamaron al ver que actuaban con normalidad. Tarde o temprano se enterarían de lo que había pasado entre aquellos verdosos árboles. Tarde o temprano la verdad saldría a la luz, justo como el verdadero amor.

**Bueno, éste es el final de Believe. Espero que les haya gustado, y me encantaría leer sus comentarios al respecto. **

**Quiero avisarles que no pienso dejar ésta historia de amor inconclusa, y que pronto subiré la parte dos de Believe, que se llamará Lovers. **

**Admitó que desde hace varios meses tengo ésta idea de hacer una parte dos, y justamente por eso he dejado inconclusa esta historia. **

**Espero que sigan el próximo fic, que pronto estará dando vueltas aquí en fanfiction.**

**Nos leemos y gracias a todos. **


End file.
